Un paseo y tres amores
by Naoko Andre
Summary: Takuya, Zoe, Koichi, Koji, y dos personajes más, van a un paseo escolar, y en este paseo descubren sus sentimientos, ¿serán capaces de confesarse a la persona que más aman? Cap 12 UP!
1. La llegada y el anuncio

Un paseo y tres amores

Notas de la autora: Hola pues soy nueva!!! >x , y este es mi primer fic de digimon (he hecho de otras cosas ya antes, pero tan publicados en otras pags.). Espero que les guste y para no dar más lata... allá voy con el fic!!!

Disclaimer: Digimon 4 no me pertenece, le pertenece a alguien del cual no recuerdo su nombre. -'.

Simbología:

-hablando-  
"pensando"  
_ataques  
_(n/a: comentarios míos!!! lol)

Cap. 1: La llegada y el anuncio

Era un día de verano soleado. Camino a la secundaria Seiyo (n/a: sorry no se me ocurría otro nombre) va una chica con el pelo largo, rubio, con el uniforme de la secundaria Seiyo. Una falda hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, verde, con una línea blanca abajo, una polera blanca con una línea verde cada manga, con calcetines blancos con una línea verde en la parte de arriba, y con zapatos negros. Esta chica iba muy sola, y al rato llegó a la preparatoria y fue directamente a la sala del director para que le indicara su sala, ya que ella era nueva.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de 1er año de secundaria, tres chicos conversaban. Uno, de pelo café desordenado, con los ojos café, y con el uniforme para hombres de la secundaria Seiyo, un pantalón gris, una polera blanca con una línea verde en cada manga, con calcetines blancos con una línea verde arriba y con zapatos negros, el segundo chico, con el pelo azul oscuro amarrado en una coleta baja, con los ojos azules y una mirada muy seria, y el tercer chico, con el pelo azul oscuro, desordenado, con los ojos azules y con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Chico 1: vamos Koji, confiesa estás enamorado de alguna chica, pero dime de quién?

Chico 2: -con mirada seria- � ya te he dicho que NO! no estoy enamorado, además no te incumbe �

Chico 3: Takuya, Koji, mejor paren de pelear '

Los 2 aludidos: No te incumbas Koichi!

Takuya: además…, Qué acaso no quieres saber de quién esta enamorado Koji?

Koichi: sí pero… '

Koji: mejor cayense porque ya va a llegar el profesor.

Takuya y Koichi: sí.

Entra el profesor.

Profesor: buenos días alumnos.

Alumnos: buenos días profesor Aiko.

Profesor: bueno hoy les quiero presentar a una nueva alumna, pasa por favor.

Entra la chica rubia.

Profesor: preséntate a tus compañeros por favor.

Chica: sí. Buenos días soy Zoe Orimono, espero podamos llevarnos bien.

Profesor: muy bien srta. Orimono, sientese allá, al lado de Harada. Harada levanta la mano.

Una chica un poco seria pero aún así alegre, con el pelo largo, café, y los ojos cafés, levantó la mano.

Zoe caminó hasta su puesto y se sentó, pero no se dio cuenta de que tres personas la observaban.

Ya en el recreo.

Harada: hola Orimono –con una sonrisa- mucho gusto, soy Syasaku Harada, y me gustaría que fueramos amigas. Puedes llamarme Syasaku, sí quieres. nn

Zoe: me encantaría ser tu amiga. –muy feliz por tener una amiga- puedes llamarme Zoe nn.

Chica: oye Syasaku! Que mala eres no me esperaste, yo también quiero presentarme!

Syasaku: pues hazlo '

Chica: cierto nn. Hola Orimono, soy Tomoeri Higarashi, me gustaría ser tu amiga. Puedes llamarme Tomoeri.

Zoe: me encantaría ser tu amiga nn. puedes llamarme Zoe.

De repente llegan tres chicos.

Takuya: Zoe! Eres tú!

Zoe: -lo reconoce recién- Ta-Takuya? Koichi? Koji?

Los tres: sí, los mismos. ¿Cómo has estado?

Zoe: bien y ustedes.

Los tres: bien

Tomoeri: ejem, ejem… Zoe tú ya los conocías?

Zoe: sí, somos viejos amigos. nn

Syasaku: ahhhhhh nn

Koji: �

Takuya: Koji, ¡te sonrojaste! Significa que ya viste a la chica que te gusta! ¿Dónde está? –y se puso a mirar a todos lados-

Las tres chicas: ··?

Koichi: --' mejor yo les explico, Takuya cree que Koji está enamorado, pero no sabe de quién y ha estado intentando averiguarlo.

Las tres chicas: ahhhhhh '

Ringgggggggg (timbre)

Zoe: mejor ya vamonos.

Al llegar al salón…..

Profesora: hola alumnos.

Alumnas: hola profesora Tsukishiro (n/a: sorry estoy necesitada de apellidos!!!)

Profesora: hoy tengo un anuncio que hacerles. La próxima semana va a haber una salida, más bien, un campamento. Así que deben hacer equipos de seis, deben ser equipos donde haya hombres y mujeres para las actividades, y para las cabañas, son grupos de a tres. Así decidan ya sus equipos. La comunicación se les enviará hoy. Bueno, comencemos con la clase, Ayer nos quedamos…

Llegó el 2do recreo…

Se ve a seis chicos reunidos, conversando.

Zoe: ¿Oigan, Seamos nosotros seis un equipo?

Takuya: a mí me parece bien!

Koichi: yo estoy de acuerdo.

Tomoeri: yo también me apunto!

Syasaku: claro nn

Koji: bueno.

Takuya: Ay Koji, tu siempre tan entusiasta –lo dice irónicamente

Koichi: Chicos '

Koji: dile a Takuya, don entusiasmo, ¿no?

Takuya: ¿¡Qué dijiste?!

Koji: lo que escuchaste!

Koichi: chicos…'

Zoe: eh… Takuya, koji

Syasaku: parecen dos niños pequeños

Tomoeri: peleando por un juguete –lo dice para completar lo de Syasaku

Takuya y Koji: y ustedes no opinen!

Syasaku: -haciendose pequeñita junto con Zoe, Tomoeri y Koichi- Pero…

Koji y Takuya: Guarda silencio!

Notas de la autora: Bueno, este es mi primer fan-fic, así que no me maten sí? Bueno ojalá les haya gustado este cap. Pronto escribiré el sgte. Bueno, me despido bye!


	2. El comienzo del campamento

Notas: Aquí toy de vuelta!!!! Y ahora el fic!!!

Disclaimer: Digimon 4 no me pertenece, le pertenece a alguien del cual no recuerdo el nombre -'

Simbología:  
-hablando-  
"pensando"  
_ataques  
_(n/a: estúpidos comentarios míos XD)

Cap.2: El comienzo del campamento

El resto de la semana fue normal, y llegó el día del campamento. El campamento duraría una semana, se irían el lunes y volverían el viernes en la noche. Ya era lunes en la mañana, y Zoe estaba arreglándose para el campamento.

Zoe llevaba unos pantalones cortos de jean, hasta el muslo, un polera manga corta celeste claro, una chaquetilla azul, unas calcetas blancas y zapatillas. Ella se estaba peinando, se estaba haciendo una cola, y luego de terminar de hacerse la cola, se colocó un jockey celeste.

Voz: -gritando- Hija!! Tus amigos vinieron a buscarte!!

Zoe: ¿Qué vinieron a buscarme?, pero, se supone que nos veríamos en el parque. –gritando- Ya voy mamá!

Zoe agarra su gran mochila y baja las escaleras, y entra a la cocina a despedirse de su mamá.

Zoe: adios mamá.

Madre de Zoe: adiós hija, por favor cuídate ¿sí?

Zoe: sí mamá nn

Zoe sale fuera y ahí se encuentra con los demás.

Tomoeri: Hola Zoe!

Tomoeri andaba vestida con una polera azul, con un pantalón corto azul, con calcetas blancas, zapatillas y una chaquetilla celeste, además tenía su largo pelo negro agarrado en una cola.

Syasaku: hola Zoe.

Syasaku andaba con una polera rosada, con unos pantalones cortos de jean hasta el muslo, con una chaquetilla rosada, calcetas rosadas, zapatillas y con un jockey de jean. Además su pelo lo llevaba amarrado en una cola.

Takuya: hola Zoe!

Takuya llevaba una polera amarilla (la misma que lleva en la serie), con unos pantalones cortos café, con una chaquetilla roja, unos calcetines rojos y zapatilla, también llevaba un gorro (el mismo que ocupa en la serie)

Koji: hola

Koji llevaba una polera amarilla (la misma que lleva en la serie), con una chaquetilla azul (la misma de la serie), con pescadores de jean, con zapatillas negras y calcetas blancas. Además en la cabeza llevaba un pañuelo(el de la serie de tv).

Koichi: hola

Koichi llevaba una polera a rayas azules y blancas, una chaquetilla como la de Koji, unos pescadores color crema, unas calcetas blancas, zapatillas y en la cabeza llevaba una gorra(la misma de la serie).

Zoe: hola chicos

Syasaku: bien vamos!

Los 6 se fueron camino a la escuela. Ya en la escuela, los hicieron subir al bus que los llevaría al campamento. Los asientos eran de a dos, y quedaron así:

Takuya – Zoe

Koji – Koichi

Syasaku – Tomoeri

En el camino se fueron conversando de distintas cosas, y al llegar les dieron algunas explicaciones.

Profesor: bueno, aquí estamos, por favor tengan cuidado con el río y con el acantilado, que aunque estén lejos si ustedes van a explorar allá se pueden caer. Bueno con la profesora Tsukishiro iremos llamando a las personas de cada grupo de 3 para conducirlos a sus cabañas.

Profesora T.: Akagi, Li, Shimomura (n/a: estoy escasa de apellidos!!! TToTT)

Profesor: Anderson, Hiu, Hungreton.

Y así siguieron hasta que…

Profesora T.: Orimono, Harada, Higarashi.

Profesor: Kanbara, y los gemelos Minamino.

Cada grupo se fue por su lado. A las tres chicas las llevaron a una cabaña un poco cerca del río, al entrar vieron que había tres camas, c/u con un velador, y que al frente había una pequeña pizarra, con un plumón.

Profesora: esa pizarra es para que anoten sus metas y las actividades del día, bueno las dejo para que se acomoden .

La prof. Se va.

Tomoeri: Yo quiero la cama del medio!

Syasaku: entonces yo quiero la que está cerca de la puerta.

Zoe: supongo que yo me quedaré con la otra '

Cada una acomodó sus cosas y luego las tres se sentaron a conversar: (n/a: creo que la conversación les será interesante)

Tomoeri: oigan chicas, que vamos a colocar en la pizarra?

Syasaku: pues nuestras metas.

Tomoeri: eso ya lo sé, pero me refiero a que tipo de metas –las tres meditan un rato- Ah!!! Yo ya sé, coloquemos como meta confesarse a la persona que nos gusta!

Syasaku y Zoe: OO QUE!!!! ¿¡Estás loca?!

Tomoeri: es una proposición, además es mejor que se lo digamos a ese alguien "especial" porque si no, nunca sabremos si nos corresponden.

Zoe: tienes razón… entonces ¡Yo te apoyo!

Syasaku: pero -- supongo que no me queda otra, vale.

Tomoeri: genial!!!! Lo anotaré!

Zoe: y hablando de chicos… ¿quién les gusta?

Tomoeri: oo bueno pues…

Syasaku: dilo tú primero.

Zoe: claro a mí me gusta Takuya

Syasaku y Tomoeri: Takuya!!!! O.O

Zoe: sí, me gusta desde hace mucho. … y bueno, yo ya les dije, ahora les toca.

Tomoeri: bueno, pues a mí me gusta Koichi --

Zoe: que buena elección

Tomoeri: y a ti Syasaku, quién te gusta?

Syasaku: pues… pues… a mí me… a mí me gus… gusta Ko…Koji

Zoe: vaya tienes muy buen gusto

Tomoeri: bueno mejor nos vamos porque ya van a comenzar las actividades.

Zoe: vamos a buscar a los chicos.

Syasaku: bueno

Las 3 salen y se dirigen a la parte donde están las cabañas de los chicos. De repente ven una cabaña de donde sale un muy enojado Koji. Van hacia allí.

Syasaku: hola Koji, ¿qué sucede?

Koji: -se sobresalta- Pues, mejor veanlo ustedes- y abre la puerta

Dentro se ve a Takuya anotando algo en la pizarra pero cada vez que lo hace, Koichi lo borra, y a veces lo deja.

Zoe: que se supone que están haciendo?!

Takuya: eh? Zoe, que hacen aquí?

Tomoeri: pues los vinimos a buscar, las actividades ya están por comenzar.

Koichi: cierto.

(n/a: porque soy muy mala no les diré lo que quedó escrito en la pizarra)

Los seis chicos se fueron al lugar donde sería la primera actividad. Al llegar…

Profesor Akira: Bueno, veo que ya están todos. Les explicaré la primera actividad. Se trata de una carrera de obstáculos, más bien una carrera de relevos. Son seis diferentes tramos del camino. Así que deben escoger a una por cada tramo. El primer tramo comienza aquí y termina donde se acaba el bosque, El segundo tramo comienza desde el final del bosque hasta el principio del río donde hay un puente de tronco, el tercer tramo comienza donde empieza el río, pasando por el puente, hasta el principio del prado de obstáculos, el cuarto tramo empieza en el principio del prado de obstáculos y termina en la gran poza de lodo, El quinto tramo empieza en la poza de lodo y termina al pie de la montaña y por último el sexto tramo empieza al pie de la montaña y termina en la cima, donde está la profesora Tsukishiro.

Alumnos: ¿¡y como llegaremos a los lugares donde debemos empezar?!

Profesor: los llevará una camioneta, la misma que los traerá de vuelta.

Alumnos: ahhhhh

Profesor: muy bien, escojan a sus representantes, tienen diez minutos luego comenzaré a llamarlos para que me digan quién será y en que tramo.

Syasaku: bien, y… quién será el del primer tramo?

Zoe: no sé

Takuya: Elijamos democráticamente.

Todos asintieron.

Los 6: jan ken pon (cachipun)

Tomoeri: rayos perdí T.T

Takuya: sabía que debí haber sacado Piedra

Koichi:' da igual, perdí

Zoe: bueno eso significa…

Koji: que Syasaku correrá está carrera

Syasaku: yo? ··' –mira su mano que está en forma de tijeras- …Gané!!!

Zoe: muy bien, ahora de nuevo

Los 5: Jan ken pon

Tomoeri: otra ves TToTT

Koichi: será, buena suerte.

Zoe: perdí

Takuya: rayos.

Koji: yupi gané –lo dice desanimado-

Takuya: otra vez

Los 4: Jan ken pon!

Tomoeri: Oh Sí!!! -

Koichi: bravo

Zoe: bien por ti

Takuya: rayos

Los 3: Jan ken pon

Koichi: oh sí!

Zoe: bien

Los 2: Jan ken pon!

Zoe: super!!!

Takuya: TT.TT soy un perdedor

Syasaku: entonces quedamos así: (lo anota en un papel)

1er tramo: Syasaku Harada

2do tramo: Koji Minamino

3er Tramo: Tomoeri Higarashi

4to tramo: Koichi Minamino

5to tramo: Zoe Orimono

6to tramo: Takuya Kanbara.

Profesor: muy bien por favor los que no son del primer tramo vengan y suban a esta camioneta!

Todos los alumnos que no eran de la primera prueba, fueron a la camioneta y fueron llevados a sus respectivos lugares. Al rato comenzó la carrera.

Syasaku corre velozmente a través del bosque, sortea árboles, salta piedras y obstáculos. Y, Aunque no se nota, ella tiene una gran habilidad para los deportes. A rato llegó al siguiente tramo y se encontró con Koji, fue la primera de su grupo en llegar.

Koji atravesó el prado, luego pasó por un pequeño agujero donde tuvo que saltar, pero, Koji, como antes fue un digimon, era muy ágil, y llegó rápidamente al final del puente, ahí lo esperaba Tomoeri, quién, al parecer, estaba muy animada por la carrera y estaba alongando, al ver acercarse a Koji, paró de elongar . A penas recibió la vara de manos de Koji, salió disparada, tal como si su vida dependiera de ello. (n/a: esta niña es muy loca, y es porque la basé en un amiga, pero creó que me pasé -').

Tomoeri, atravesó el puente de tronco rápidamente, y con mucho entusiasmo, luego pasó a través de una muralla que había que escalar, a través de un puente, y llegó donde estaba Koichi, Tomoeri iba tan rápido que casi no se notaba quién era, al llegar casi no se puede detener y choca con un árbol. Koichi estaba sorprendido porque eran los primeros, pero, no dejaba de asombrarse por el entusiasmo de Tomoeri. -'

Koichi salió corriendo, casi tan entusiasmado como Tomoeri, pero menos (n/a: por suerte), y pasó por el primer obstáculo con facilidad, luego llegó el momento de escalar una gran muralla, la pasó, y al seguir se encontró con una barra donde debía escalar, escaló, luego, el último obstáculo, era sortear agujeros, llegó rápidamente donde estaba Zoe, pero, al igual que tomoeri, iba tan rápido que se tropezó con una roca y quedó plantado en el suelo, Zoe se acerco -' y tomó la vara.

Zoe: la próxima vez debes correr más despacio -'

Zoe sale corriendo y en el la poza de barro, pasa por un pequeño árbol que habían puesto para que pasaran, se dio cuenta de que sus oponentes iban un poco atrás (n/a: si como a 6 metros se le puede llamar poco…). Así que apuró el paso, pasó por la poza de barro, corrió y llegó a donde estaba Takuya, ansioso de que le tocara. Takuya recibió la vara de manos de Zoe y salió corriendo.

Takuya, pasó a través de la pradera con pasto alto, lo que le era un poco difícil debido al pasto. Luego llegó a la mitad de la pequeña montaña, y siguió corriendo, estaba por llegar a la cima, así que apuró el paso. Luego de muy poco… Ganó!

La profesora Tsukishiro lo felicitó y le dijo que su equipo recibiría 20 puntos por ser los primeros.

Luego de que finalizará la competencia, les dieron un tiempo a los alumnos para que fueran a sus cabañas y se cambiarán. Luego fueron a almorzar, el resto del día fue casi puro descanso. Luego llegó la noche y todos estaban cansados así que se quedaron dormidos al instante. (n/a: como yo ahora, me estoy a punto de quedar dormida –O- tengo sueño, el cole me agota, además ya es tarde)

--------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora: y? que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, y como soy mala, no se van a enterar de lo que escribía Takuya en la pizarra, ;P bueno, recibo mails con críticas, diganme si está bueno o malo, etc… todo menos cadenas y virus. Mi correo es: , nos vemos a la próxima!


	3. Natacion y una tormenta?

Disclaimer: Digimon 4 no me pertenece... le pertenece a alguien del cual no recuerdo el nombre XD.

Simbología: (pongan atención!! Es el último chap. Donde lo voy a poner porque me da lata!!! x )  
"pensando"  
-hablando-  
_ataques  
_(n/a: comentarios míos XD)

Cap. 3: Natación y una tormenta?

Al otro día, a las 6:45am, sonaba un pito.  
Pra.Tsukishiro: Vamos niñas despierten!!!!! Hora de levantarse!!!! A Desayunar!!!...

En la cabaña de Zoe, Syasaku y Tomoeri...  
Syasaku: (que ya estaba despierta desde la 6:20am leyendo) Por fin (Se levanta, se viste y se peina)  
Zoe: (adormilada) Que?.... mmmm... quiero dormir....  
Syasaku: (se le acerca) Levántate ya, que lo más difícil viene ahora.  
Zoe: (Bosteza) Por????  
Syasaku: (apunta a tomoeri)  
Zoe: Y? Que pasa con Tomo? (Es como le decían de cariño)  
Syasaku: Que no la despiertan ni a cañón en su casa --'  
Zoe: --' oh, oh... (Se arregla, y ambas se acercan a la cama de Tomo)  
Tomoeri: (Durmiendo) No quiero estudiar... tengo hambre...  
Zoe y Syasaku: --'  
Syasaku: Esto tiene su técnica, tu zarandeala y yo le grito  
Zoe: Bien...  
Las dos: Uno...dos....tres (Zoe la empieza a zarandear)  
Syasaku: Tomoeri!!!!! DESPIERTA!!!!! NOS VAMOS A PERDER EL DESAYUNO!!!!  
Tomoeri: (Despierta sobresaltada y por accidente les pega a Syasaku y a Zoe) Que??? Ohhh... Buenos días Chicas.... Por qué están en el suelo? (n/a: Que despistada es esta niña)  
Syasaku: --# Será porque tu nos acabas de pegar....  
Tomoeri: Lo siento -'  
Zoe: No importa -'  
Pra. Tsukishiro: (Desde afuera) a Levantarse!!!! Vamos a tomar desayuno!  
Tomoeri: (Se viste) Listo.... vamos a Desayunar...  
(Las tres salen corriendo)  
Prof. Akira: (A las 6:45am) Vamos chicos!!! Arriba!!! A Desayunar!!!!!  
Koji: Que bueno... ya me estaba aburriendo  
Koichi: Claro si estuviste leyendo desde muy temprano  
Koji: Sí, bueno, es que yo siempre me levanto a las 6:20am.  
Takuya: zzzzzzzzz  
Koichi: De verdad que tiene sueño pesado -'  
Koji: --' Sí...  
Takuya: ahhhh bue... (Bosteza) Buenos días  
Koichi: hasta que por fin  
Koji: (que ya estaba listo) Los espero afuera.  
Koichi:(Se viste), apurate Takuya  
Takuya: sí, sí... (Y no se da cuenta de que se puso la chaqueta al revés y la polera también.)  
Koichi: jejeje  
Takuya: de que te ríes?  
Koichi: De nada -  
Takuya: ··?  
(Van los 3 al casino, y por una "extraña razón para Takuya" Koji y Koichi iban muertos de la risa)(n/a: Koji riendose!!! O.O el apocalipsis!!! noooo!!! moriremos todos!!!)  
Al llegar con las chicas....  
Zoe: jajajajaja Está buena tu forma de colocarse la polera y la chaqueta, Takuya.( en tono burlón)  
Takuya: ahhhh ··? –mira su polera- AHHH!!! Me la coloqué al revés.  
Koji: jajajaja  
Sysaku y los otros: JAJAJAJA  
Takuya: � (Se la da vuelta metiendo las manos dentro de las mangas y se la da vuelta luego mete de nuevo las manos en las mangas, luego da vuelta la chaquetilla)  
Zoe: ahora ya está bien  
Takuya: Hablando de apariencias.... (Burlonamente) Lindo tu chichón Zoe.  
Zoe: Ah ··? (Se toca la cabeza y descubre que tiene un chichón) Ahhhh  
Takuya: Que pasa Zoe, acaso te caíste de la cama??? JAJAJAJA  
Koji: (Preocupado) es cierto, tu tienes un chichón también Syasaku, que te pasó???  
Syasaku: --#' fue un pequeño incidente en la mañana  
Los tres chicos: ··?  
Tomoeri: -- cuentenselo si quieren  
Zoe: No te importa?  
Tomoeri: no claro que no nn  
Syasaku: vale  
Zoe: Es que hoy en la mañana no podíamos despertar a Tomo, y por eso nos pusimos a gritarle y cuando se despertó nos pegó un puñetazo a las dos '  
Tomoeri: Je, je  
Takuya: Ja  
Koji: Pero estas bien, no Syasaku?(preocupado y causando sonrojo en Syasaku)  
Syasaku: sí  
Tomoeri: Que linda parejita hacen (Solo la escuchó Koichi)  
Koichi: Cierto nn  
Zoe: Gracias por preocuparte por mí Takuya �#  
Takuya: Lo siento Zoe -'  
Zoe: No te preocupes nn#  
Tomoeri: Bueno ya vamos a comer?!  
Takuya: sí vamos  
Los seis: Vale  
(Tomaron desayuno y luego había que juntarse al lado de un lago que había cerca de las cabañas)

Profesora T.: bueno ahora como todo campamento, vamos a tener una clase de natación, así que vayan por sus trajes de baño, y se vienen cambiados.  
Todos los alumnos: Sí profesora!  
Al rato todos vuelven con los trajes de baño, las toallas, etc...  
Takuya: oo vaya Zoe.... te ves.... muy bien (Vasitos para la baba n/a: es un chistesito mexicano, me lo enseñó un amigo mexicano- Koji: no?... en serio?? tonta es como obvio que si es mexicano, te lo enseñó un mexicano- n/a: jajaja, gracias yo tb te quiero-irónicamente)  
Zoe: De verdad.... gracias, tu también te ves bien.  
Zoe llevaba un Traje de baño entero, que tenía un agujero en el estómago con forma de círculo lo que dejaba ver su abdomen, era de color morado e iba crusado atrás.  
Takuya llevaba unos Trajes de baño de Shorts rojos, con pequeñas llamas naranjas.  
Koichi: te ves.... super Tomo  
Tomoeri: gracias nn tu también te ves super -levanta el pulgar con una mega sonrisa(n/a: -')  
Tomoeri llevaba un traje de baño entero, con un escote en los lados y que se amarraba atrás del cuello, era de color azul con gotitas de adorno.  
Koichi llevaba también un traje de baño de Short, azul con líneas celestes a los lados.  
Koji: -- Te... te... ves...ssss... muy... b....b....bien Syasaku.  
Syasaku: gracias Koji, tu también nn  
Syasaku llevaba un traje de baño entero con un pequeño agujero ovalado en el abdomen, que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen, dos pequeños tajos a los lados. Era de color rosado con los lados blancos.  
Koji llevaba un traje de baño de Short negro con dos líneas blancas a los lados. Los tres chicos tenían un bien formado torso, habían hecho deporte, lo que hacía sonrojar a las chicas, y las chicas tenían un busto bien formado, y eran muy "curvilíneas" como dice la Pam (n/a: una amiga mía, se refiere a que su cuerpo estaba bien curvado, por la cintura, etc...)

Profesora Tsukishiro: Muy bien... Todos al agua, les daremos un tiempo para que se acostumbren al agua.  
Zoe: Vamos!!! (agarra de la mano a Takuya y lo empuja al agua)  
Takuya: Oye!!! ( Agarra de la mano a Zoe y la tira y caen los dos)

Koji y Syasaku: --'"pobrecitos"  
Tomoeri: Genial!!!! Amo los deportes!!!! Vamos Koichi, Syasaku y Koji!!! (Toma a Koichi de la mano y lo tira al agua)  
Koichi: Qué??? Ahhhhhh! (Cae al agua, n/a: lástima que no tenga reflejos tan rápidos como los de Takuya --)  
Koichi: (Sale del agua) oye tramposa!!! (Va y la empuja, pero ella es más rápida y lo toma de la mano, de forma que caen los dos)  
Takuya: Vamos Koji,...  
Zoe: Syasaku.  
Tomoeri y Koichi: solo faltan ustedes dos!!!!  
Syasaku y Koji: Me tomaré mi tiempo.  
Tomoeri: ah no, eso si que no...  
Takuya: no sean aguafiestas! (Los cuatro salen del agua y van y los empujan -')  
Los dos: ahhhhh(caen al agua)  
Koji: (sale) Si los llego a atrapar.... moriran!  
Syasaku: (Sale del agua) Ya verán --#o  
Takuya: jajajajaja

Prof. : Muy bien comencemos la clase, comenzaré viendo quienes saben nadar y quienes no, quiero que naden de aquí hasta la boya de ayá, eso es poco y además es poca la altura.  
Alumnos: sí profesor.  
Profesora: lo haremos por parejas, yo las dictaré. 1ro Harada y Minanmino el mayor (Koji)  
Profesor: 1, 2, tres, ¡ya!  
Ambos parten y van iguales, luego al dar la vuelta se adelanta Syasaku, luego koji y así, hasta que al llegar a la meta...  
Profesora: Ambos muy bien!!! Ustedes no necesitan clases, así que tienen tiempo libre por ahora. Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo, ¡sorprendente!  
Los dos: (agotados) Gracias Sensei.  
Profesora: Kanbara y Orimono.  
Los dos: sí  
Prof.: Uno..dos...tres, partieron!!!!  
Los dos van parejos y así siguen, luego al llegar empatan, las profesora también les da tiempo libre.  
Profa.: Minamoto el menor y Higarashi.  
Los dos: Sí.  
Tomoeri comienza con una velocidad sorprendente y pasa a Koichi, aunque no por mucho y como van tan rápido y no van viendo bien, no se detienen a tiempo y ambos chocan con la tierra que esta en el límite del lago.  
Todos: oo'  
Profesores: ¿Están bien?  
Los dos: o sí  
Profesora: bueno, los dos aprobaron, tienen tiempo libre.  
Los dos: - gra...graciassss.  
Syasaku: están seguros de que están bien???  
Koji: estás bien Koichi?  
Tomoeri: En serio, estoy bien, aunque.... me ayudan a levantarme por si las moscas?  
Zoe: -' Claro (Ambas la ayudan a pararse y la sacan del agua, lo mismo hacen los chicos con Koichi)  
Syasaku: Ustedes dos son caso perdido.  
Tomoeri: Je, je Syasaku, sabes que cuando me concentro demasiado en lo que hago, no me fijo por donde voy -'  
Koji: La verdad que si es que no hubiera estado la pared se hubieran pegado muy fuerte.  
Koichi: jeje  
Syasaku: zoe, Takuya, si quieren ir a nadar vayan, yo no me quiero meter más al agua, así que me voy a quedar aquí y yo puedo cuidar a Tomo y a Koichi.  
Koji: Yo también me quedaré.  
Zoe: En serio no les molesta.  
Los dos: no  
Takuya: gracias.  
Los dos se van  
Tomoeri: pero yo también quiero ir.... ToT  
Koichi: mejor descansemos.  
Tomoeri: no es justo T.T  
Syasaku: cuando te sientas mejor vas.  
Tomoeri: Genial!!!  
Koji: tu también Koichi.  
Koichi: gracias koji nn

Pasa un rato...  
Tomoeri: ya me siento mejor!!!! Puedo ir?  
Syasaku: han pasado 2 minutos, pero creo que no te voy a poder.... (No sigue hablando porque Tomoeri y Koichi ya se fueron)  
Syasaku: odio que hagan eso --#o  
Koji: siempre lo hacen  
Syasaku: oye.... ¿y Que te parece este viaje?  
Koji: Me parece bien, me gusta.  
Syasaku: Lo mejor es que el clima está bueno.  
Koji: sí, tienes razón....  
Syasaku: -- oye Koji...  
Koji: Dime  
Syasaku: Yo este bueno quería decirte que tu, que yo, que yo... --  
Takuya: (Gritando) Koji, Syasaku!!!! Vengan a nadar!!! Está divertido!!!  
Syasaku: XX "Me interrumpió" TT  
Koji:-No se da cuenta de lo que interrumpieron(N/a: este es astuto cuando le conviene no más)- ¿Vamos a nada Syasaku?  
Syasaku: Bu...Bueno OO  
Ambos van al lago, y nadan junto a los demás. Paso un largo rato hasta que...

Profesora Tsukishiro: Muy bien chicos, hora de volver y cambiarse, para luego ir a cenar y a dormir.  
Todos salen y cada uno va a su cabaña, se cambia y se encuentran en el casino.  
(Cuando ya todos están sentados)  
Takuya: Oigan Chicos.  
Zoe: Sí, Takuya?  
Takuya: No quieren que vayamos a caminar un poco después de cenar?  
Tomoeri: Pero...  
Koichi: Si nos ven los profesores estamos fritos  
Takuya: Vamos solo será un rato, ¿tú que opinas Koji?  
Koji: Si ustedes van, yo también, ni modo no?"Si no voy capaz que se maten..." (Se imagina a Takuya y a todos en chibi, con Takuya en el frente y cayendose a un precipicio.. etc.. puras cosas malas -')  
Takuya: Entonces está decidido, vamos!  
Zoe: Contigo no hay caso.  
Los 4 restantes: Tienes razón '/--'

Luego de comer

Takuya:-Caminando al lado de Zoe- Que bueno que salimos un rato  
Zoe: Me hacía falta caminar un poco de noche.  
Cuando ya iban muy alejados del campamento  
Tomoeri: Tengo miedo, ¿Y si nos pasa algo?  
Koichi: Calmate Tomo, no nos pasará nada  
Zoe: no creen que está comenzando a hacer mucho frío?  
Takuya: Tienes razón :S  
Syasaku: -Preocupada y reflexionando- Sí, y No es normal que haga tanto frío, estando en verano.  
Koji: Aquí pasa algo...(n/a: bravo einstein)

(De repente comienzan unos fuertes vientos, muy fríos)  
Syasaku: Sabía que esto no era normal!!  
Koji: Que puede estar pasando??!!  
Takuya: No sé, pero ojalá, ahhhhhh!!!!! (El viento aumenta fuertemente y todos deben agarrarse de unos árboles cercanos para no salir volando)

------------------------------------------  
Notas de la autora: Ja!!! Les gustó mi cap. , quería ponerle más acción a mi fic, y como soy tan perversa... ¡¡Los dejaré hasta aquí no más en este cap!!!! JAJAJA ;P –ya verán, el siguiente cap. Creo que les gustará mucho jajaja ;P bueno y que pena por Syasaku, la interrumpieron justo;P.

Koji: Ya deja de parlotear y has los agradecimientos --

Andrea: Pero que impaciente eres Koji!!!, ya iba a llegar a eso. Malo.

Koji: sí, Sí sólo apresúrate.

Andrea: Está bien, Está bien.... Ahí va

Kouiki: Holas pos!!! Bueno pues si quieres somos amiga!! Jaja XD. Y sobre lo que escribio Takuya... himitsu!!! ;P, aunque le acertaste, escribió algo más que iba con eso XD, sólo para molestar a los hermanos Minamino XD, y ese secreto se sabrá en varios chapts. Más!! jaja porque soy mala!!

Bueno, sayonara!!!

Zo-chan: gracias!!! eres mi primer Reviw ToT soy feliz!! Soy muy feliz por los reviws!!!

Bueno bye, bye!! Nos vemos en el sgte. Chapter!!!


	4. ¿¡Qué ocurre! ¿dos guerreros legendarios...

Naoko Andre: Sí, Sí... sé que dije que no lo iba a colocar más pero...no importa!  
Sta.Granger: Apurate que yo lo quiero leer!la simbología vale hongo!  
Naoko Andre: Pero tengo que decir el disclaimer...  
Sta.Granger: NO! No te dejaré decir que tu no te beneficias con esto y que Digimon 4 pertenece a una cierta persona de la cual no recuerdas el nombre y que esto lo haces sólo con fines de entretenimiento!  
Naoko: Lo dijiste por mí! Que amable!  
Sta.Granger: NO!  
Naoko Andre: Bueno me tengo que ir...quedé con Koji para ir a tomar te, bye! –se va corriendo  
Sta.Granger: Nooo! Me quedé sola! Bueno ahora el fic TT...

Simbología:

"..." –Pensando  
hablando-  
(Acción)  
(N/a) –comentarios míos  
_Lo que dicen cuando se transforman o los ataques  
_>>>>>>cambio de escena  
Flash Back

Ahora sin mas...el fic

Cap. 4¡Qué ocurre¿dos guerreros legendarios más y volvimos a ser digimons!

Takuya: No sé, pero ojal�, ahhhhhh! (El viento aumenta fuertemente y todos deben agarrarse de unos árboles cercanos para no salir volando)  
Zoe¡Que rayos ocurre? (Se comienza a resbalar)  
Tomoeri: Sujétense bien!  
Koichi: No vallan a salir volando!  
Syasaku: Es fácil decirlo, pero no hacerlo!  
Koji¿qué puede haber causado esta tormenta!  
Syasaku: El día estaba muy bonito!  
Koichi: Tu crees que pueda ser...  
Koji: No sé Koichi (N/a¿que es? Ja, pues por ahora sólo yo se a que se refieren, jajajajaja)  
Syasaku: Se puede saber de que hablan!  
Koji: nada...  
Zoe¡Que fuerte viento! (El viento aumenta y Zoe se comienza a resbalar) Ahhhhhh! (Se resbala y casi sale volando)  
Takuya: (Le agarra la mano) Zoe! (n/a: Yo dije que "casi")  
Syasaku¡el viento está fuertísimo!  
Tomoeri: creeme ya nos dimos cuenta!  
(De repente pasa otro fuerte ventarrón y se sueltan todos, y salen volando, como era de esperarse)  
Zoe: Ahhhh!  
Takuya: tómense de las manos así no nos separaremos!  
Todos: sí! (Se toman de las manos y al rato caen en ka nieve porque chocaron contra algo y se agarraron)  
Takuya: que podrá causar esta tormenta?  
Syasaku: quizas...  
Tomoeri: ahhhhhh! (apunta a una criatura que se viene acercando)  
Koichi: que te... (También lo ve)  
Takuya: no puede ser es...  
Koji: Un digimon!  
Syasaku y Tomoeri¿qué?  
Zoe: luego se los explicamos... si es que salimos vivos...  
(De repente se oye una voz)  
Voz: Niños elegidos, se ha abierto un portal entre el digimundo y el mundo de los humanos... es tiempo de que defiendan de nuevo al digimundo y a su mundo...(Los celulares de cada uno se convierten en digivice y Tomoeri junto con syasaku quedan con cara de what?)  
Voz: Explíquenles a las dos nuevas digimon de que se trata esto por favor.  
Takuya: espera ophanimon (n/a: Supongo que ya se imaginaban quien era-')  
Ophanimon: dime Takuya?  
Takuya: volveremos al digimundo?  
Ophanimon: Eso es incierto, lo único que les puedo decir es que peleen con todas sus fuerzas, de ustedes depende el destino de muchos (n/a: que cuatica) Adiós (y la voz desaparece)  
Tomoeri y Syasaku: (con una boca de diez metros) Que? Nani?  
Zoe: ustedes sabrán que hacer...  
Takuya: ahora...  
Zoe: a luchar!  
Takuya: _(Saca el digivice (como en la TV) y salen los datos) Digiespirit digivolves ahhhhh (Se comienza a transformar y al final) agunimon! (Aparece Agunimon)  
_Tomoeri¡qué es eso! Se comió a Takuya..  
.Syasaku: Cálmate Tomoeri... creo que él ES Takuya.  
Zoe: acertaste.  
Koji: _(se trasforma, bla, bla, bla...) Lobomon!  
_Tomoeri: me voy a desmayar...  
Syasaku: yo también o.o  
Koichi: (Se transforma, bla, bla, bla...) _Lowimon  
_Tomoeri: ToT noooo! Esa cosa se comió a Koichi!  
Zoe: jejeje  
Lowimon-' eh..., Tomoeri... yo soy Koichi, pero fusionado con uno de los 10 guerreros del digimundo.  
Tomoeri: What? ··?  
Koichi: no importa... después te explicaremos...  
Zoe: bueno ya... por fin me toca a mi! (Bla, bla, bla..., al final) _Casemon!  
_Tomoeri: y ahora que?  
Agunimon: ustedes quedense aquí... nosotros iremos a luchar y...  
Syasaku: (Con una mirada más seria, parecía que ya no era ella) Espera... nosotras también tenemos un digivice...  
Lobomon: no pensarás...  
Syasaku: (Saca el digivice del bolsillo, levanta el brazo, se echa el pelo para atrás con la mano y le salen los datos, al cruzarlos) _Digiespirit, digivolves ahhhhh _(Ocurre la transformación, y al final; sale una digimon con el pelo largo, celeste, con los ojos vendados con una venda azul, con un traje de baño Celeste que en la parte del ombligo tiene un diamante al descubierto, ocupa unos guantes como los de ranamon, con botas del mismo color de los guantes; y da una vuelta en el suelo y luego se levanta y se mueve el pelo) _Mizumon, la guerrera del agua.  
_Todos, menos mizumon: (Con una boca de Cien metros) pe..qu...pa...quí...  
Mizumon: vamos Tomoeri, ya hazlo de una vez...  
Tomoeri: pero... (de repente como si alguien la controlara o como si hubiera ocurrido algo se pone más segura de si misma) sí  
Lowimon: ustedes quieren que me desmaye...  
Tomoeri: (Sale el fondo de color verde, y Tomoeri se da una vuelta con una sonrisa, saca el digivice, salen los datos y los junta) _Digiespirit, digivolves ahhhh... _(Pasa toda la cosa, y al final sale una digimon; con el pelo muy corto y rubio, un top que se abrocha en la parte de atrás del cuello de color morado, una falda cortísima de color verde, con unas calzas abajo de color morado, con unos zapatos chinos de color verde, y en los ojos una cinta verdes cubriéndoselos, con alas de mariposa de varios colores; Da un saltito, mueve las alas y se para) _La digimon del bosque, Niyimon!  
_Los cuatro chicos: (Con la boca aún más grande) ahhhhh  
Mizumon: Bueno que esperan... a luchar... (Comienza a correr hacia el enemigo)  
Niyimon: sí vamos...  
Los otros se quedan como bobos y al rato reaccionan y las siguen.  
En el lugar donde están combatiendo.  
El digimon está congelando todo.  
Mizumon: oye tu... si tu el león blanco, deja de congelar todo o...  
Niyimon: pagarás...  
(Llegan los otros)  
Agunimon: Es...  
Lobomon: Ice leomon...  
(El digimon comienza a atacarlos lanzando puños de hielo)  
Mizumon: pagarás... _Patada calamar! _(n/a: suena estúpido -') (Se pone a dar vueltas dando patadas y le pega fuertemente al digimon, pero, este se recupera fácilmente)  
Niyimon: deja de molestar... (n/a: esto va a ser muy copión) _Látigo de rosa!_ (Sale un látigo con forma de rosa de su mano, le pega fuertemente y lo ata)  
Mizumon: Agunimon...despabila y atacalo!  
Agunimon: (Despertando) ah!...sí _Salamandra...ardiente! _(Hace su ataque y como el digimon es de hielo...) _alma que fuiste influenciada por el mal, dejate vencer por el calor del corazón, digicode catura! _(Y captura el Digicode)  
Mizumon y Niyimon: (Caen desmayadas y se destransforman)  
Lobomon: (Se destransforma y queda koji) Syasaku! Despierta! Syasaku! (se da cuenta de que se está poniendo pálida)  
Koichi: (que ya se había destransformado y estaba al lado de Tomoeri, al igual que Zoe y Takuya) Debemos llevarlas a las cabañas rápido!  
Zoe: Y no podemos llevarlas con los profes porque nos van a preguntar que haciamos allí, y nos van a retar...  
Takuya: Rayos...  
Koji: vamos rápido... (Se saca la chaqueta y se la pone a Syasaku encima, luego la toma en brazos, Koichi hace lo mismo)  
Takuya: Apresúrense- "Como es que ellas se pueden transformar, ellas nunca fueron con nosotros al digimundo..."  
Zoe: Luego debemos explicarles a las chicas lo del digimundo, los digivice, los digimons, etc...  
Takuya: sí...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Sta.Granger: Por fin lo leí! Ja, Ja,Ja! Pero...igual me dejaron shola TT  
Takuya: Hola Sta.Granger...ya que terminó el cap...quieres ir a tomar un helado conmigo?  
Sta.Granger: 1ro: dime Cata, 2do. Claro!me encantaría –ambos se van-  
Naoko andre: Bueno...despues de esa interrupción...vienen mis molestas notas!  
Notas de la autora: Hola, hola , hola! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo! Lamento haberlo hecho tan corto, pero es que no tenía mucho tiempo... prometo que el próximo lo haré más largo y lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, (Estaba de vacaciones)  
Pero... pobres chicas! Estaban más colgadas que ampoyetas!  
Koji: Ya deja de hablar y apurate Andrea.  
Y por que me estas acompañando tu otra vez? Se suponía que me iba a acompañar Koichi esta vez!  
Koichi: estoy aquí! Atrás de koji, que no me quiere dejar pasar!  
Correte Koji, le toca el protagonismo a otra persona (Le pega una patada y sale volando al estilo anime)  
Lo siento Koji... pero es por el bien del fic!  
Koichi: bueno agradecimientos a:  
Koichi: gracias por el e-mail! o y por hablar conmigo por msn,  
Sta.Granger: Bueno ya te contesté tu pregunta ;P, y que bueno que te haya gustado el fic.  
Hiro kun: Bueno pues ya lo continué y aquí esta..espero te haya gustado este cap.  
CataP: Holas! Gracias por decir que esta bueno y ojalá te guste este cap.  
Mari: Bueno aquí está la continuación y espero te guste! Grax. Por decir que te gustó el cap.  
Zo-chan: Holas!gracias por decir que te gustó el fic! Y espero te guste tb este cap.! Y bueno quizás en un futuro haga un Kozumi jeje.  
Gracias a todos los que dejaron Review y a todos los que leen la historia!


	5. La explicación y el comienzo de mas pele...

Simbología:

"..." –Pensando

hablando-

(Acción)

(N/a) –comentarios míos

_Lo que dicen cuando se transforman o los ataques_

cambio de escena

Flash Back

Ahora sin mas...el fic

Cap.5: La explicación y el comienzo de mas peleas.

Los seis chicos llegaron a la cabaña de las chicas.Porquetormenta que aún seguía ,pero con menos intensidad, los profesores decidieron que era mejor que los chicos permanecieran en sus cabañas. Los chicos acostaron a Syasaku y a Tomoeri en sus camas y esperaron impacientes. Pasó un buen rato y Syasaku despertó.

Syasaku-con un fuerte dolor de cabeza¿Qué me pasó?

Koji-todo preocupado¿Estas bien?

Syasaku: sí... pero que fué lo que pasó? –de repente recordó todo lo sucedido, por ello los miró feo- ustedes me deben una explicación ��

Koji: eh... sí

Takuya: Y Koji te explicar�, cierto chicos, vamonos -' –los tres se fueron donde Tomoeri-

Koji: pero... –quedó marcando ocupado-

Syasaku: comienza a explicar...-muy enojada-

Koji: esta bien. Takuya, Koichi, unos amigos y yo hace tres años fuimos transportados a un lugar lleno de unas criaturas extrañas, llamadas digimon, allí nos encontramos con 2 digimon llamados Neemon y Gokomon, quienes nos acompañaron en nuestro viaje y nos guiaron. Pero Koichi no estaba con nosotros...

Syasaku: por que?

Koji: pues... haber empezaré desde el principio. Cuando nosotros dos éramos pequeños nuestros padres se divorciaron y cada uno se tuvo que ir con uno, yo me fuí con papá y el con mamá. Pero, según Koichi, nuestra madre vivía muy mal y sufría mucho. Mi padre se volvió a casar. Un día la abuela murió y le contó a Koichi que él tenía un hermano gemelo llamado Koji, o sea yo. Pero yo no sabía. Koichi empezó a investigar y me encontró pero no se atrevía a hablarme. Un día yo recibí un mensaje que me preguntaba si yo quería ir a una aventura, yo marqué sí y fui, Koichi me siguió, pero cuando yo me subí al ascensor el no alcanzó. Por cierto fué en el ascensor donde conocí a Takuya. Siguiendo, Koichi no alcanzó y fué por la escalera pero ahí cayó y quedó inconsciente, incluso lo dieron por muerto. Kerpymon, uno de los tres ángeles digimon, atrapó su alma que estaba oscurecida, porque Koichi sentía odio hacia mi y hacia mi padre por tener una mejor vida, y le dió el digiespirit de la oscuridad y lo transformó en un digimon a su servicio.

Syasaku: gran historia, entonces como lo encontraron?

Koji: bueno nosotros comenzamos nuestra aventura, peleamos contra los sirvientes de Kerpymon que eran los espíritus de los 10 guerreros legendarios, pero al servicio del mal. Nosotros éramos 5 de los 10 y los otros cinco estaban al servicio de Kerpymon. Los derrotamos, pero en el momento de derrotar a Koji, yo lo purifiqué y se convirtió en humano. Me contó su historia y se disculpó. Así ganó los digiespirit de la oscuridad. Seguimos adelante y derrotamos a Kerpymon, pero el digimundo no se regeneraba. Descubrimos que todavía nos quedaba un enemigo, lucemon, un digimon maligno que envió a dos de sus sirvientes a buscar el resto de los datos. En mitad de esto Koichi descubrió que era sólo un alma. Al final los guerreros de la realeza consiguieron todos los datos y lucemon regresó. Comenzó una dura batalla, y nos dijeron que para derrotarlo la luz y la oscuridad debían fusionarse, Koichi comprendió y me dió todos su poderes y desapareció porque era sólo un alma. Con esos poderes y los digiespirit de todos Takuya y yo nos transformamos en Susanomon, un digimon muy poderoso. Peleamos contra lucemon que había obtenido más poderes y digievolucionado. Pero nos derrotó y fue al mundo humano, hubo una parada de todo lo electrónico y apareció su cara. Nosotros estuvimos a punto de rendirnos, pero los digiespirit de los 10 guerreros nos reanimaron y volvimos a pelear está vez todos juntos éramos Susanomon. Derrotamos a lucemon y tuvimos que despedirnos de todos nuestros amigos y regresar.

Syasaku: y que pasó con Koichi?

Koji: Bueno pues fuimos donde se había caído y nos dijeron que estaba en el hospital. Fuimos hasta allá y entramos a la sala de operaciones, ya lo habían dado por muerto. Pero de repente nuestros digivice comenzaron a brillar y soltaron unas extrañas fuerzas, que revivieron a Koichi.

Syasaku: una historia difícil de asimilar pero dado que ya vi los digimon, la creo.

Tomoeri-que ya estaba despierta, pero para no interrumpir se había quedado con los ojos cerrados y como durmiendo- entonces esa es la historia, por eso ya se conocían.

Koichi: y tu desde cuando estas despierta!

Tomoeri: Desde que comenzaron a explicar. o

Zoe: o.O y porque no habías dicho nada?

Tomoeri: no quería interrumpir.

A todos les sale una gotita en la nuca.

Tomoeri: que? ··? It's my life! (significa: es mi vida)

Todos se caen y quedan con más gotitas en la nuca.

Syasaku: ya deja de decir tonterías! –la rodea el fuego-

Tomoeri: jeje lo siento ;P

Syasaku-mirando por la ventana, está muy seria y reflexiva- Parece que todavía no ha parado de nevar...

Koji: tienes razón.

Takuya: y eso que?

Zoe: foga!(Tonto en jap.) estamos en verano, si todavía nieva significa que todavía quedan digimons!

Koichi: lo cual significa que es peligroso quedarse aquí.

Tomoeri: pero no podemos irnos, debemos derrotarlos.

Syasaku: aja.

silencio mortal-

Profesora Tsukishiro: Niños salgan! Haremos actividades con la nieve!

Tomoeri: que genial! Me pondré ropa de invierno! o

Syasaku: es mejor que hacer nada ��'

Zoe: tienen razón!

Koji: Entonces nosotros nos vamos. –camina hacia la puerta-

Koichi: si –alcanza a Koji

Takuya: nos vemos –y salen los tres-

Las chicas se visten y los chicos también, al rato salen.

Tomoeri: que lindo- nieve! Si! –se tira y comienza a jugar- yupi!

Zoe: que hermoso! –se pone a armar un muñeco de nieve-

Syasaku¡ No vinimos aquí a jugar¿Cierto Takuy...

Takuya: nieve, genial! –estaba jugando en la nieve-

Syasaku: uu y tu que crees Koichi...

Koichi: lo siento Syasaku -' –estaba jugando a hacer ángeles de nieve-

Syasaku: ya nadie es serio aquí! ToT

Koji¿Cómo que nadie? ��#

Syasaku: tu no te vas a ir a jugar··?

Koji: pues no ��

Syasaku: gracias! ToT

Profesora: Bueno chicos, debido a la nieve hemos encontrado cerca un lugar donde nos prestaron esquíes así que les vamos a enseñar a esquiar .

Todos: Sugoi (Genial)

Le pasan un par de esquíes a cada alumno.

Profesor: Bueno, primero vamos a evaluar si es que alguien sabe, para no tener que enseñarle a todos. Así que por favor acérquense cuando los llamemos.

Alumnos: Sí!

Profesora: Miyafuji!

Alumna: Aquí!

Pasa un rato...

Profesora: Orimono!

Zoe: Aquí!

Profesora: sigueme... –la lleva a una pequeña pista- vamos

Zoe: eh... claro ' –ella no sabía esquiar- "Rayos, no se esquiar"

Zoe lo intenta y se cae enseguida, no se alcanza ni a mover un metro

Zoe: XX

Profesora: Estas bien? Parece que no sabes por favor ve a sentarte allá –le apunta a un lugar donde hay un montón de chicos, todos los que no sabían esquiar-

Zoe: sí –decepcionada u.u-

Profesora: Higarashi!

Tomoeri: Hai!

Profesora: sigueme –la lleva a la misma pista-vamos

Tomoeri empieza y no se cae, sólo tiene un pequeño fallo en la mitad-

Profesora: bravo, sólo debes mejorar tu técnica , ve allá por favor -le enseña una banca donde sólo hay 5 chicos que saben esquiar, pero pueden mejorar-

Profesor: Minamino Koichi!

Koichi: en seguida!

Profesor: sígueme –lo lleva a la pista- empieza

A Koichi le va casi igual a Tomoeri, pero el tuvo dos tropiezos uno en el principio y otro al parar

Profesor: bien Minamino, vaya allá –le indica la banca donde está Tomoeri-

Profesor: Minamino Koji sigame –lo guía-

Koji parte y lo hace perfecto, lo mismo pasa con Syasaku. Lástima que a Takuya le sale como a Zoe y lo envían a sentarse donde está Zoe. A Syasaku y a Koji les dan tiempo libre igual que a todos los que saben esquiar.

Pasa el rato donde les enseñan a esquiar y luego les dan tiempo libre a todos, los 6 chicos van a una montaña un poco alejada.

Syasaku: divirtámonos -todos van a esquiar y al rato Zoe choca con un árbol ', todos se paran y de repente llega un digimon-

Zoe: que rayos...ah! –el digimon la comienza a atacar lanzándole pedazos de hielo-

Takuya: Zoe! –se transforma en Agunimon- Resiste Zoe! –le comienza a lanzar bolas de fuego al digimon, y comienzan a llegar más-

Tomoeri: estamos en problemas –se transforma- pues hay que resolverlos!

Koichi: espera Tomoeri-se transforma en Lowimon-"Cazador Nocturno" –sale el ataque-

Niyimon: a la acción! "lluvia de hojas filosas!" –salen un montón de hojas que cortan-

Syasaku-se transforma- yo también ayudaré "Torrente de agua" –salen remolinos de agua, el digimon los recibe pero no le causan mucho daño así que va y la atrapa- ahh!

Koji: Syasaku! –se tranforma- "Cazador Diurno!" –sale el ataque y elimina al digimon-

Mizumon: Gracias Koji

Lobomon: no hay de que �/�

Kazemon: miren están huyendo!

Agunimon: eso si que no, "Salamandra ardiente" –los ataca y los elimina- listo

Lowimon: esos no eran todos!

Así era, llegan más y los chicos están luchando arduamente, la tormenta empeora y los alumnos comienzan a entrar a sus cabañas por ordenes de los profesores, pero los profesores no los ven y se preocupan. Mientras ellos siguen peleando al final terminan con todos, pero están agotados, así que se destranforman y se desmayan, por ello son sepultados en la nieve.

Al rato llegan los profesores y los encuentran porque ven los esquies. Muy preocupados los llevan a la cabaña de las chicas que era la más cercana y llevan al paramédico. Los chicos estaban muy fríos y agotados, pero iban a mejorar, sólo tenían que dormir un poco. Pero iban a agarrar un fuerte resfrío, así que debían cuidarse. Los profesores aliviados se quedaron a cuidarlos y al rato se fueron a dormir ya que era tarde.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Notas de la autora: y que les pareció este chapter? Ojalá les haya gustado y gracias a las personas que me dejaron Review - soy feliz! Y ahora llegó el tiempo de lo agradecimientos! Con mi acompañante de esta vez!

Takuya: está vez estoy yo, jajaja el gran Takuya Kanbara!

Andrea: Cállate ya Takuya- le pega en la cabeza- y di los agradecimientos

Takuya: ok, ok: agradecimientos a:

FRANCIS8667: Bueno aquí está la continuación y espero te haya gustado...creo que ya está quedando un poco más claro a quien le gusta quien no?

Kouiki Chan: jeje gracias! que bueno que a alguien le guste tanto mi fic! Soy muy feliz! Y a ver si terminas tu los tuyos...ni siquiera se cuales son...pero dime cuales son para leerlos! Please!

Bueno... bye, bye a todos, y gracias a los que me dejaron su review! Soy Feliz!


	6. Icedevimon y una crisis interna

Notas de inicio:

Naoko: Bueno... ahora como dije si que no voy a colocar la estúpida simbología... puede ser todo lo necesario que quieran, pero me da pereza...

Sta. Granger: ya para de hablar y pone el cap. �x�

Naoko: pero tengo que decir el disclaimer!

Sta. Granger: nada de eso!-le comienza a pegar, la amarra y le pone un scotch en la boca.- listo...ahora si puedo leer la historia

Zoe: hay un pequeño inconveniente... si ella está amarrada no puede colocar la historia y tu no la puedes leer ��'

Sta. Granger: NOOOOO! XX-cae al suelo con trauma-

Zoe: mientras la loca esté en el suelo yo desamarraré a Naoko-sama

Naoko: -ya libre- gracias... ahora el disclaimer: Digimon 4 le pertenece a alguien del cual no me sé el nombre, esto lo hago sólo con fines de entretención. Ahora... la historia!

Sta. Granger: -reviviendo- Sííí!

Cap.6: Icedevimon y una crisis interna.

La nieve seguía cayendo y nuestros seis héroes estaban desmayados dentro de la cabaña de las chicas...con mucha fiebre y un gran resfriado.

Ya eran como las 6:20am, cuando uno de nuestros seis héroes se comenzó a despertar...con un gran dolor de cabeza -'

Syasaku: -incorporándose- ay, ay, ay... mi cabeza –se pone la mano en la cabeza- con razón me duele... tengo mucha fiebre –de repente recuerda lo que pasó y que todos se desmayaron en la nieve- O.o pero... ¿Cómo rayos llegué aquí? Mmm...- reflexiona un rato- "De seguro los profesores nos encontraron desmayados y nos trajeron... a penas los vea se los agradeceré TuT"- mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que los profesores dejaron varias medicinas y un balde con un poco de agua fría y unos paños; luego levanta la cabeza yve a sus cinco amigos desmayados- "Deben de estar muy mal... muy bien... los ayudaré a recuperarse y los curaré... por fin mis conocimientos de medicina me van a servir de algo -"

Takuya: -hablando dormido- Zoe...-

Syasaku: Guau... será que por fin escucharé algo interesante- se acerca para escuchar-

Takuya: ...no me golpees tanto Zoe... me duele- y se volteó-

Syasaku: -se cae al suelo con una gotita en la nuca- "Rayos# y yo que pensé que iba a escuchar una declaración, o algo por el estilo pero en vez de eso... sólo escuché estupideces"

Se levanta y camina hasta la cama más cercana, que era la cama de Tomoeri... dónde esta estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Syasaku: "Rayos! Está peor que yo TT...pobechita..." –toma un paño húmedo y se lo coloca a Tomoeri en la frente-"listo... ahora Zoe"

Se acerca a Zoe y hace lo mismo, aunque Zoe tenía un poco menos de fiebre.

Luego, prosiguió con Takuya. Que ya casi no tenía fiebre.

Syasaku: "De seguro como Agunimon es del fuego y está en su interior lo ayudó y por eso no se ha resfriado tanto" achu! –estornudó(N/a: para los ignorantes que no se hayan dado cuenta de que el "Achu" significaba un estornudo, lo puse)- "ahora, voy a ver a Koichi" –se acerca a la cama del mencionado y le revisa su temperatura... ya estaba bajando.- "Que bueno , aunque igual le colocaré un paño húmedo"- hace lo pensado y se dirige hacia Koji (n/a: chan, chan, chan , chaaaan. Yosy-chan: pom, pom, pm, poooom).

Syasaku: "se ve tan lindo cuando duerme" –se queda mirandolo y luego reacciona- "Deja de pensar esas cosas... un chico tan popular como él no se fijaría en ti" -le pone la mano en la frente para verificar su temperatura, pero al hacerlo Koji despierta –Oxo!

Koji: Sya-Syasaku?(n/a: no... en serio? Yo pensé que era papa Noel) –medio adormilado, pero luego recuerda que se habían desmayado en la nieve- �¡Qué pasó¡Dónde estamos!

Syasaku: tranquilízate Koji y... 1ro, noooo –sarcásticamente- soy el viejito pascuero, 2do no tengo idea, pero lo más probable es que los profesores nos hayan traído y 3ro estamos en la cabaña de Zoe, Tomoeri y Mía.

Koji: ahhh –de repente se fija en la ropa que llevaba Syasaku: un lindo camisón ceñido al cuerpo, que le llega hasta sobre las rodillas, con tiritas y de color rosado. Dadas las circunstancias se pone todo sonrojado.

Syasaku: -se fija también en la "vestimenta" de Koji (unos boxers azules) y se fija en el escultural cuerpo de este (n/a: º�º i love koji). Por ello se sonroja mucho.

Ambos están observándose, pero son interrumpidos por Tomoeri que está hablando en sueños.

Tomoeri: no quiero estudiar...es muy difícil... >x 

Koji: -con una gotita en la nuca- parece que Tomoeri odia el colegio hasta en sueños-

Syasaku: -también con una gotita en la nuca- sí – de repente ambos atinan y recuerdan que pasaba antes de la "interrupción" de Tomoeri- eh... este bueno...yo... me alegró de que ya estés mejor –se fija en su vestimenta y se azora bastante- y... este... creo que me voy a ir a dar un baño –y salió disparada en dirección a su maleta, sacó la ropa y se metió al baño (n/a: si... aunque usted no lo crea...las cabañas tenían baño, jeje-')

Koji: O.o –de repente se fija en la pizarra donde se anotan las metas (n/a: pensaban que me había olvidado ¿no, ja! Pues no!) y se pone a leerlas- (leyendo) "confesarle sus sentimientos a ese "alguien especial" –de repente el chico se pone a recordar el día en que llegaron y vieron su cabaña-

_-Flash back-_

_Se ve a los 3 chicos llegando a la cabaña que les fué asignada._

_Takuya: yo quiero la cama de la esquina! –corre hacia ella y deja ahí su maleta-_

_Koichi: ni modo que te lo neguemos... de todas formas ya te instalaste -'_

_Koji: si Takuya quiere esa yo quiero la de la otra esquina (la esquina izquierda al lado de la puerta)._

_Koichi: no es justo TT_

_Los tres chicos acomodan sus cosas. (n/a: me cabo de dar cuenta... dejé las camas en el mismo orden de parejas... y por coincidencia... se los juro!)_

_Takuya: -se fija en la pizarrita- Vaya! Miren! Una pizarra para anotar las metas!_

_Koji: y tu como sabes que es para eso? O.o?_

_Takuya: lo dice arriba –caída general- _

_Koichi: bueno yo creo que deberíamos usarla _

_Takuya: Genial! Entonces yo anotaré la primera meta! –anota "descubrir quien le gusta a Koji" –Listo_

_Koji: a eso le llamas tu una meta? o#_

_Takuya: si no me lo quieres decir... lo averiguaré jaja –en eso Koichi escribió algo y Takuya al darse cuenta lo leyó en voz alta- "Confesar mis sentimientos" �u� ¿y quién es la afortunada?..._

_Koichi: eso no es de tu incumbencia!>x _

_Takuya: apuesto a que es Tomoeri...-Koichi se sonroja al rojo vivo- lo sabía!_

_Koichi: eso no es cierto! –a los otros dos les sale una gotita-_

_Takuya: -en tono sarcástico- si claro... y yo soy el rey de roma. ¡Eres muy obvio!_

_Koichi: en serio Koji?TT_

_Koji: Sí ��_

_Takuya: entonces lo escribiré! (n/a: se emocionó el chico este escribiendo) –escribe en la pizarra al lado de lo que escribió Koichi: ...a Tomoeri Koichi (n/a: o sea que quedaría: Confesar mis sentimientos a Tomoeri Koichi) – Listo!_

_Koichi: que? Borra eso –y lo borra él. _

_Koji: que infantiles... ��_

_Luego entraron las chicas y el resto ya lo saben_

_-Fin flash back-_

Koji: cierto... yo no coloqué ninguna meta... aunque quizás ya la encontré. (n/a: resuelvo una incógnita y dejó otra más... que ser�? Jeje ;P)

Luego de unas horas llegan los profesores y llevan a los chicos a sus habitaciones, diciéndoles que era mejor que descansaran.

Las chicas se vistieron después de eso, excepto Syasaku que ya se había vestido.

En La cabaña de las chicas...

Tomoeri: -un poco gangosa- ¡achu! Esto es una tragedia! >x no puedo creer que en verano este resfriada y que no pueda salir a jugar en la nieve!

Zoe: -no tan gangosa como Tomo- cierto¡achu, pero los chicos deben estarlo pasando peor porque como estaban en nuestra cabaña, estaban en...ejem... ropa interior y pescaron más frío¡achu! –se suena y bota el papel confort a un basurero que estaba casi lleno-

Syasaku: -que no estaba gangosa ni nada- Tienes razón, de seguro están peor. ¡achu! Que molesto!

Tomoeri: con respecto a lo de los chicos... y si los vamos a ver y les llevamos tarjetas hechas por nosotras! o

Zoe: creo que es una buena idea¡achu!

Syasaku: no me puedo oponer.

Las tres chicas hacen las tarjetas y se encaminan a la cabaña de los chicos, y al llegar ven a muchas chicas dentro, a las tres les sale una gotita en la nuca.

Entran y se van a la cama que está más sola, la de Takuya. Se acercan a él, empujando a un montón de chicas, y se sientan a los pies de su cama.

Takuya: hola chicas¿Que las trae por aquí?

Tomoeri¿que onda?... que está pasando?

Takuya: eh... bueno... son las fans de Koji y Koichi, que al saber que estaban enfermos vinieron enseguida.

Las tres: ·· son muchas...

Takuya: si... y yo no tengo ninguna dentro del curso TT... por cierto... ¿que las trae por aquí?

Zoe: eh... bueno nosotras... les traíamos unas tarjetas para que se recuperen –le entrega la que hizo ella, que obviamente era para él- Esta es para ti

Takuya: -se sonroja, pero sonríe- gracias Zoe

Tomoeri: bueno... lamento interrumpirlos... pero yo voy a ir a entregar MI tarjeta...- se acercó a la multitud de chicas que habían ahí- me dejarían pasar- pero no ocurría nada, hasta que a Tomo se le acabó la paciencia y gritó -�¡DEJENMÉ PASAR CHIQUILLAS DE MIERDA! (n/a: sorry por el garabato), -todas se corren asustadas y Tomoeri se acerca a Koichi- fiu-suspiro- que bueno.

Koichi: -' hola Tomoeri. –se fija en que están Zoe y Syasaku también y las saluda con la mano- y a que se debe su visita?

Tomoeri: vinimos a entregarles tarjetas para que se mejoren toma- le pasa la suya- está es para ti, ojalá te mejores... y si estas ESTÚPIDAS –mirando a las fans- te molestan... dime y yo las hecho

Koichi: -' claro –todas las fans de Koichi la miran fulminándola con la mirada, pero ella las mira peor...jeje...guerra de miradas-

Tomoeri: bueno, voy a hablar con Zoe, Chaito! –se va con Zoe y la multitud vuelve a rodear a Koichi. Aunque este solo mira la tarjeta que le dio Tomoeri con una gran sonrisa.

Zoe: Sya te toca

Syasaku: aja –asiente toda colorada, camina hacia la multitud, pero como es tan tímida no puede pasar y regresa con Zoe y Tomoeri –no puedo... esta multitud es más densa que la de Koichi...

Tomoeri: entonces este loko tiene más fans que pelos en la cabeza (n/a: Así habla la yosy, jeje)

Takuya: sí...-de repente como que recuerda algo y se pone a mirar para todas partes-

Zoe¿qué ocurre?

Takuya: de seguro que entre tanta chica bonita tiene que estar la que le gusta a Koji.

Zoe: que acaso nosotras no somos bonitas?

Takuya: no creo que para el gusto de Koji –él (n/a: desubicado) no se dio cuenta de que la expresión el cara de Syasaku se ensombreció-

Syasaku: "el tiene razón... de seguro a Koji le gusta alguna de estas chicas... yo no tengo oportunidad al lado de ellas" me voy-tiró la tarjeta, se fué hasta la puerta y se fué con expresión sombría...pero como es orgullosa, no dejó que nadie la viera llorar y se fué corriendo en dirección al bosque, con las lágrimas corriéndole y ella intentando limpiarlas con la manga de la chaqueta-

Mientras en la cabaña de los chicos...

Takuya¿que le ocurrió?

Zoe: Takuya eres un tonto!

Takuya: que hice yo?

Tomoeri: pobre Syasaku... debe doler...

Takuya¿que cosa..? yo no entender...

Zoe: eso es porque eres un insensible!

Takuya: oye!

Tomoeri: y ya empezaron otra vez...

De repente se separa la multitud y de ella llegan Koji y Koichi.

Koichi: que ocurrió? Vi a Syasaku salir afuera e irse corriendo.

Koji: es extraño que se comporte así.

Tomoeri: yo les explicaré "pero no profundamente sólo por fuera, porque sino sufriré la peor de las muertes". Es que nosotras tres les trajimos a ti, a Koichi y a Takuya una tarjetas para que se recuperaran, pero como hay tantas de sus fans, en especial las tuyas Koji, Syasaku no pudo entregarte a ti la tuya y luego este Weon (n/a: así habla la amiga en la que me basé, sorry) dijo que nosotras no éramos de tu interés (n/a: eso es una indirecta, directa) y por eso Syasaku, que es una chica orgullosa, se sintió y se fué.

Koichi: entonces si es tonto.

Takuya: que malos son... yo recién entendí TT.

Zoe: una preguntita... ¿y Koji? –ninguno de los tres se había dado cuenta de que el chico había desaparecido después de escuchar el relato de Tomo...

Se ve a Syasaku corriendo a través del bosque hasta que llega a un claro que estaba en una parte muy profunda del bosque, al llegar, se sube a la parte más alta de un cerezo que había visto cuando llegaron.

Syasaku: -mirando hacia el cielo, pero con lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas- "no sé como pude pensar que tenía una oportunidad... Koji tiene mil fans... yo soy sólo una más de sus amigas, él sólo me ve como eso..."- le caen unas cuantas lágrimas, de repente se le viene a la mente la imagen de Tomoeri, que siempre la apoya y recuerda que ella le dijo que nunca se rindiera –"Es cierto... no debo rendirme... ¡Eso! No me rendiré! Y pase lo que pase todo estará bien " –con este pensamiento sonríe y se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de la manga-

De repente aparece un remolino de viento y cuando desaparece, se ve a un digimon demonio pero de hielo (icedevimon)

Syasaku: que rayos!

El digimon al verla mueve el árbol provocando la caída de Syasaku, cuando esta está en el suelo la agarra y la aprisiona fuertemente, casi dejándola sin respiración.

Syasaku: suéltame maldito Digimon –intenta sacar el Digivice, pero al ver esto Icedevimon la aprieta más fuerte provocando que lo suelte- O.o mi Digivice!

Icedevimon: ahhhh... así que tu eres uno de los tales "niños elegidos de los digiespirit de la leyenda"... y esto es el famoso Digivice- lo toma con sus garras- ja! Ahora tu ya no puedes hacer nada y de seguro que esto me dará gran poder, me lo comeré después de comerte a ti...

Syasaku: QUÉ! "oh no! seré comida de Digimon!"

fin cap. 6

(Notas de la autora:... era broma... no soy tan cruel como para dejarlos así... jeje)

Ahora sigamos...

Se ve a Koji corriendo a través del bosque muy desesperado...

Koji: Syasaku! Syasaku! Donde estas? –de repente ve la gran concentración de nieve y el torbellino- "Un digimon! Y Syasaku puede estar ahí, es peligroso... y no quiero que le pase nada malo a Syasaku... no... no puedo permitirlo... Syasaku me importa demasiado!" SYASAKU!

Se dirige rápidamente hacia el claro...

(n/a: jaja... dejo todo cortado...)

Están Tomo, Koichi, el desubicado de Takuya y Zoe buscando en el bosque tanto a Koji como a Sya.

Tomoeri: Syasaku! Syasaku responde!

Koichi: Koji! Syasaku! Donde están!

Zoe: Chicos! Donde están!

De repente los 4 ven el torbellino y la concentración de nieve a lo lejos...

Takuya: Eso es un digimon!

Zoe: y de seguro Koji y Syasaku están ahí...es peligroso!

Tomoeri: Entonces que estamos esperando... vamos! –los 4 chicos salen corriendo en dirección al torbellino.

De regreso con Syasaku...

Syasaku: Auxilio chicos! Suéltame maldito imbécil!

Icedevimon: ya cállate...de todas formas serás parte de mi comida –la aprieta con más fuerza, dejándola con muy poca respiración, tan poca que la chica comienza a perder la conciencia...-así estará callada.-dice cruelmente-

De repente llega Koji corriendo rápidamente y a ver a Syasaku a punto de perder el conocimiento queda pasmado.

Icedevimon: Vaya... llegó otro más... parece que todos quieren morir hoy...

Koji: suelta a Syasaku! –dijo colérico-

Syasaku: "esa es la voz de Koji...ha venido a salvarme...que feliz soy..." Ko...ji... –y luego de decir esto último se desmayó-

Koji: SYASAKU! –gritó deseperadamente

Y ahora si que si es el final de este cap...jaja porque soy mala... y lo dejé demasiado cortado! Ujuju

Notas de la autora: Holas! Sorry por la tardanza, jeje... es que se me había acabo la inspiración y el tiempo por haber entrado al cole... gomen nasai... . Y como se habrán dado cuenta... este cap. Es un Koji x Syasaku, y el próximo será un Tomoeri x Kouichi! lol dedicado especialmente para las fans de Kouichi (que se que hay una jeje) y eso es todo lo que les adelanto ;P

Ahora... los agradecimientos! Y esta vez está con nosotros...�¡Zoe!

Zoe: hola a todos! yo haré los agradecimientos esta vez! lol

Naoko: bueno... entonces comienza...

Zao: claro:

Kouiki Chan: hola! Gracias por mandar un Review en cada cap. Eso me hace muy feliz -! Ojalá que coloques un fic en para yo leerlo! lol me fascina leer fics!(mucho más que hacer me gusta leer fics). Y sorry si hago a Kouji tan perfecto... es que me encanta! jeje, y bueno... como eres fan de Kouichi... el sgte. Cap. Va dedicado a ti (incluso cuando leí que eras fan de Kouichi se me ocurrió la idea de que el sgte. Cap sea Kouichi x Tomo)... ¡Que bueno que te encante mi fic! Soy feliz! Gracias!

Sta. Granger: Sí se que tay aburria... pero que quieres que le haga! Tengo que esperar la inspiración divina! Jaja... y te jui hoy a ver... así que no me reclames más! >x 

DANIA: Primer Review que me dejas insensata! >x y como ves... ya lo continués así que no hagan una conspiración contra mi please! TT noooo! XX y se que cuando leas este cap. Me vas a matar en el cole, pero es que... no lo pude evitar tenía que dejarlo así para darle emoción y así los obligo a leer el sgte. cap... jajaja! Bueno...nos vemos en el cole pos!

Mata ne!


	7. Cap 7: dos nuevos y extraños chicos ¡Se ...

Notas de la autora: Hola pues! Lamento haberme demorado tanto... es que se me fué la inspiración... jeje ;P, Además el cole no me da tiempo... (odio a la Sara!)... ejem... ese comentario estuvo fuera de lugar...pero... no importa! Porque nadie lee mis estúpidas notas! Jeje.

Sta. Granger: si, si... cállate ya o muere!

Naoko Andre: sí, sí ' jeje pero primero el Disclaimer!

Sta. Granger: noooo! Muerte a ti!

Naoko Andre: nooo!-comienza a correr mientras grita- Digimon 4 no me pertenece, le pertenece a **Akiyoshi Hongo**(Sí, por fin me aprendí el nombre)y a **Toei Animation, **Sólo los uso con fin de entretenimiento ;P!

Sta. Granger: Sí, sí! Ahora el fic!

Cap. 7: dos nuevos y extraños chicos; ¡Se revela el plan! ¿que haremos?

Koji: SYASAKU!

Justo en ese momento llegan los otros chicos...

Takuya: -al ver a icedevimon queda así O.o- Que rayos haces tu aquí! Se supone que te habíamos derrotado!

Icedevimon: -recordando- Ustedes eran los chicos que hace años atrás me soltaron y derrotaron... ya veo que al final salieron del digimundo...

Koichi: pero si nosotros te derrotamos... que haces tú aquí?

Icedevimon: renací sólo para vengarme de ustedes! Jajaja –y dicho esto hizo que salieran picos de hielo del suelo-

Tomoeri: -que se fijo en que icedevimon tenía a Syasaku en su mano- no importa si quieres vengarte... pero... ¡Suelta a Syasaku! –y dicho esto se transformó en Niyimon- _hojas filosas!_

Icedevimon: -para las hojas congelándolas- jaja! Y crees que eso me hará daño!-le lanza u ataque que le llega de lleno a Tomo –

Tomoeri:- destranformandose-ahh!

Koichi: -corre hasta donde va a caer Tomo y la agarra- ¿estas bien Tomoeri?- muy preocupado-

Tomoeri: ehh sí... –muy sonrojada –gracias Koichi

Koichi: de nada.

Takuya: ey! Tortolitos, despierten! –dirigiéndose a Tomo y Koichi

Ambos: eh sí ...-y se separan, pero de lo que ninguno se dió cuenta era de que Koji hace mucho rato se había transformado en Lobomon y estaba intentando liberar a Syasaku-

Lobomon: Suéltala ya!

Icedevimon: y tu crees que porque me lo pides lo haré!jajaja –le lanza una ventisca- muere!- pero de repente le llega una estaca de hielo por detrás- pero qué

De repente todos se fijan y ven a una digimon de pelo celeste, con orejitas de oso blancas, una yukata (así como la de la mujer de las nieves), con un obi (la cinta para atar una yukata) de color celeste, unas botas celestes, unos guantes celestes y con un pañuelo blanco cubriéndole los ojos.

¿?chica: parece que necesitan ayuda - y se pone a atacar a icedevimon con ataques de nieve, pero de repente se fija en que icedevimon tiene a Syasaku en la mano –"esa es Sya... no sabía que ella también sabía que los digimons habían atacado la tierra... me las pagará este digimon!" ¡Suelta a esa chica!

Icedevimon: y si no quiero... que harás?

Chica ¿: ahh! Esto!- le lanza mil estacas, pero icedevimon las para lanzandole otras estacas- no puede ser O.O! –en esa distracción icedevimon aprovecha y le lanza una ventisca que la tira al suelo-

De repente de los árboles sale otro chico digimon, este lleva una polera sin mangas amarilla, con unos pantalones mitad máquina de color café, con guantes amarillos, botas café, el pelo de color amarillo con una banda metálica que le cubría los ojos y además con un báculo, con un rayo en la punta, en la mano.

¿?chico: cuidado Yukimon!

Yukimon: -que vendría siendo la chica- sí ya lo sé Ikazumon!

Ikazumon: ey tu! El chico de rojo!

Takuya: yo?

Ikazumon: sí tu imbécil!

Takuya: oye! O#

Ikazumon: es que eres imbécil... si te transformas lo derrotaríamos más fácil, porque el fuego es más fuerte que el hielo...

Takuya: cierto! - (n/a: por fin se le prendió el foco) –Se transforma en Agunimon- _Salamandra Ardiente!_

El golpe le llega de lleno a Icedevimon que estaba distraído peleando con Lobomon. Por eso el digimon retrocede e Ikazumon aprovecha para lanzar un trueno y por fin así lo derrotan. Pero Icedevimon en sus momentos de agonía toca a Syasaku que todavía estaba inconsciente y una luz brilla en el cuerpo de Syasaku, todos quedan con cara de What, hasta que a un inteligente (llamado Ikazumon) lo sella.

Luego los chicos se destransforman: quedando Yukimon en una chica alta, delgada, de ojos violetas, con el pelo corto (hasta los hombros) de color café oscuro y de tez pálida, vestida con unos jeans anchos, botas blancas, un cinturón de puitas (como dice ella ¬¬), una polera manga larga morada y un polerón negro. E Ikazumon quedando en un chico alto, rubio de ojos azules, delgado, atlético, con una expresión desafiante en la cara, de tez clara, vestido con pantalones holgados, zapatillas estilo skaters, una polera negra, y un polerón , abierto por cierto, de color negro también.

Luego de destranformarse ambos chicos corren al lado de Syasaku y la chica empieza a mecerla.

Chica: Sya, Sya! Despierta! –Syasaku abre los ojos por la tremenda sacudida que le habían dado-

Syasaku: Destiny? Que haces tu aquí? –Por cierto... los otros digiescogidos están así O.o?-

Destiny: Sya! –la abraza fuertemente- Es que me cambiaron de escuela y quedé en tu curso y contigo en la misma habitación! No es genial? -

Syasaku: xx me ahogas! – se estaba poniendo azul-

Destiny: oh lo siento -', y sabes que es lo mejor! Yo también me transformó en Digimon y ayudé a que te salvarán!

Syasaku: O.o eso es sorprendente... me gustaría ver tu digimon -en ese momento nota al otro chico- ¿¡Tom! ¡esto ya es raro, ahora me vas a decir que también te cambiaron, y quedaste en el mismo curso, que por cierto es el único con cupos, y más encima también te transformas en digimon!

Tom: Sabía que lo entenderías al instante –le sonría con el pulgar arriba-

Todos: ¬¬'

Koji: bueno... alguien nos puede explicar que rayos sucede?

Syasaku: cierto -se para y Destiny y Tom se ponen a su lado- Ellos eran compañeros míos en la otra escuela a la que iba (ella se cambió de escuela el año anterior, o sea que llevaba un año de compañera de Takuya, Koji y Koichi, al igual que Tomoeri), y creo que mejor dejo que se presenten ellos

Destiny: Hola yo soy Weller Destiny (Weller es el apellido), tengo 15 años (con primer año de secundaria me refiero a 1º). Espero que nos llevemos bien .

Tom: hola, yo soy Stine Tom, y al igual que Destiny tengo 15.

Los otros: un gusto

Syasaku: y ahora preséntense los otros o

Takuya: yo soy Kanbara Takuya.

Koji: Yo soy Minamoto Koji.

Koichi: Yo soy Kimura Koichi. Soy gemelo de Koji.

Destiny: esperen... como pueden ser gemelos... sus apellidos son diferentes. ··?

Koji: es que nuestros padres se separaron y por eso tomamos apellidos diferentes.

Destiny: ahhhhh

Zoe: bueno, siguiendo... Yo soy Orimoto Izumi, mejor conocida como Zoe y prefiero Zoe.

Tomoeri: Yo soy Higarashi Tomoeri, podéis decirme Tomo .

Los dos: un gusto /

Profesora: Chicos! Chicos! –se escucha la voz de la profesora Tsukishiro-

Zoe: aquí estamos profesora!

Prof. –camina hacia ellos- Chicos! Pero que hacen aquí! Está muy helado y ustedes están muy resfriados...Vamos de vuelta! –Van todos los chicos hacia la cabaña de los hombres, donde la profesora se había encargado de echar a todas las chicas- Ahora ustedes chicas síganme.

Las chicas: bueno! Nos vemos en la hora de la cena!

Los chicos: adiós!

Las chicas llegan a su cabaña, pero ahí se dan cuenta de que un montón de chicos están afuera esperando a que lleguen y cuando las ven se les acercan corriendo (aunque dejan aparte a Destiny por ser nueva), ignorando a la profesora que quedó así o. (La cosa es que las tres chicas eran muy populares en los tres cursos y en la escuela, incluso eran conocidas como el trío I.B Inteligencia y Belleza , lo que muy pronto sería un cuarteto). Las chicas estaban muy sorprendidas (n/a: claro ni siquiera sabían que tenían un apodo como trío) y cuando los chicos las llevaron dentro de la habitación (incluida Destiny que más de uno había puesto sus ojos en ella) y se pusieron a entregarles tarjetas y chocolates.

Profesora: TT aquí nadie me toma en cuenta...

Profesor: Que ocurre Profesora Tsukishiro?

Profesora: nada, nada... "me rindo" vamonos Profesor... –ambos se van, mientras que adentro a Destiny los chicos le están haciendo el medio interrogatorio...

Chicos: ¿Y de donde vienes? ¿Tienes novio? ¿Que tipo de chicos te gustan? ¿Quieres salir conmigo? –y preguntas de esa indole... mientras que a las otras chicas las halagaban y ni siquiera las dejaban respirar-

Las cuatro chicas: o ayuda...

Mientras en la cabaña de los chicos...

Koichi: que bueno que te halla tocado con nosotros Tom

Takuya: Sí aunque ahora viene la multitud...

Si veías por las ventanas podías ver a un millón de chicas mirando y comenzando a llenarse en las ventanas.

Tom: ··? Que multitud?

Koji: ya verás... #

Takuya: 3...

Koichi: 2...

Koji: 1...

Los tres: 0... –Entran un millón de chicas abriendo la puerta, y todas se apelotonan alrededor de los chicos, que habían sido inteligentes y se habían puesto los 4 en un rincón.

Chicas: ¿Como te llamas? ¿Tienes novia? ¿Que tipo de chicas te gustan? ¿quieres ser mi novio? ¿Como estás hermoso Koichi? ¿Kojicito (n/a: que atrevidas ¬¬') estás bien? ¿Takuya Te encuentras bien? ¿Koji quieres ser mi novio? Los cuatro son muy lindos! y etc, etc...

Koji: ¬¬# "pobres imbéciles... corranse..."

Koichi: ' eh...

Takuya: "Esto es raro, no importa cuantas veces haya pasado"

Tom: O.o "Así que a esto se referían...que horrible!"

Koji: -se acerca a los otros y les murmura- que morbosas... aunque tengo un plan...

Takuya: -murmurando también- entonces escupelo... me quiero ir...

Koji: -murmurando- ves la ventana que esta a unos pasos?

Los 3: -murmurando- sí...

Koji: murmurando- pues nos acercamos sigilosamente, la abrimos y saltamos fuera... luego corremos a la cabaña de las chicas, ahí nos refugiamos...

Takuya: -murmurando- buen plan, genio... ahora es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo...

Tom:-murmurando- si no lo intentamos no sabremos si podemos.

Koichi: -murmurando- sí, ahora... en marcha

Los chicos empiezan con su plan, se mueven sigilosamente hacia la ventana, la abre Takuya siendo tapado por los otros tres y sale sigilosamente, luego salen los otros tres muy apurados y se van corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la parte de las chicas. Las chicas de la cabaña al ver esto los salen persiguiendo, pero los chicos se esconden en una multitud de chicos que 'Extrañamente' estaba fuera de la cabaña de sus amigas.

Koji: ¿Que rayos...?

Takuya: creo que son sus fans '

Koichi: por que lo dices? –Takuya apunta a un gran letrero que dice: "Viva el cuarteto(la palabra cuarteto estaba escrita encima de una x que estaba encima de la palabra trío) I.B" –Ya veo '... (n/a: ellos como on chicos, ya sabía que su anteriormente trío, se llamaba I.B, ya ves... son chicos...)

Después de muchos intentos los 4 chicos logran pasar, y por una petición de Syasaku (que puso ojos de perrito) se fueron... aunque quizás sólo por un rato-

Tomoeri:-Tirandose en la cama- por fin –suspira-

Syasaku: sí, descanso –de repente se queda estática y se le borra la pupila-

Koji: Syasaku? –se para y se pone a zarandearla-

Mientras tanto Syasaku estaba teniendo una visión...: Muchos digimons malignos estaban juntos frente a un ser oscuro.

Visión

Ser oscuro: Mis aliados, mis sirvientes... ahora que ya tenemos está parte del Digimundo controlada, que es justo el lugar del paso al mundo de los humanos, iremos a conquistar a los humanos! Así Ophanimon irá a ayudar a los humanos y dejará vulnerable el Digimundo. Vulnerable para que nosotros lo conquistemos!

Black leomon: Entonces... Señor Darkmon... debemos ir al mundo humano por zonas

Darkmon: (o sea el jefe) sí, yo los enviaré a diferentes zonas y espero que las conquisten lo más rápido posible...

Devimon: pero señor... que haremos con los digiescogidos?

Darkmon: hay que derrotarlos antes de que Ophanimon les de sus poderes de nuevo.

Icedevimon: -que era de donde podía ver Syasaku- Señor, le ruego que me deje ser yo el escogido para vencerlos.

Darkmon: tengo por entendido que tienes una cuenta pendiente con ellos.

Icedevimon: sí, por favor señor.

Darkmon: está bien... confiaré en ti... no me falles.

Icedevimon: no se arrepentirá señor .

Darkmon: nuestro plan es perfecto, pero tal como los dominós, no puede fallar ninguno de ustedes, deben conquistar su zona y cumplir su misión, o sino nuestro plan se derrumbará.

Todos: Sí señor.

Visión

Y hasta ahí no más pudo ver Syasaku, porque de ahí en adelante su visión se volvió borrosa.

Tomoeri: que te ocurre Sya! –al punto de la desesperación-

Syasaku: -sacudiendo la cabeza, y le vuelven las pupilas- que ocurrió?

Koichi: eso mismo queremos saber... de repente dejaste de hablar y te quedaste estática... pensamos que te había ocurrido algo.

Koji: -que se notaba que había estado en un ataque nervioso- pero estás bien? –estaba al lado de ella, lo que causó un sonrojo en Sya-

Syasaku: sí OO

Destiny: pero que te ocurrió?

Syasaku: no se... tuve una visión –recuerda todo lo que vió y se agarra la cabeza-

Tom: crees que puedas contarnos lo que viste?

Syasaku: sí, porque es muy importante, creo –les cuenta lo que vió y todos quedan muy pensativos mientras va contando- ... y eso fué lo que vi. No se porque lo vi yo.

Zoe: -recuerda cuando Icedevimon tocó a Syasaku y le pasó una luz- debe haber sido por eso... recuerdan cuando Icedevimon tocó a Sya y le pasó una luz? –Todos menos Sya asienten- Ahí tiene que haber sido...

Takuya: pero porque lo hizo...

Zoe: ni idea.

Syasaku: pero lo vi todo desde su punto de vista...

Koji: entonces te pasó parte de su memoria... porque lo habrá hecho?

Tomoeri: no sé... ahhh! Me confunde –Koichi le agarra la mano y se acerca a ella, lo que pasó desapercibido por el resto, ya que todos estaban muy preocupados por el incidente-

Koichi: -le susurra- calmate todo se solucionará

Destiny: bueno el problema no es el porque... es que vamos a hacer ahora, o sea... –se para y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro- ¡Es todo el mundo! ¡Como le haremos!

Tom: pero lo más probable es que ahora que derrotamos a Icedevimon ese tal 'Darkmon' mande a más de sus jefes para que nos derroten... es sólo cosa de tiempo...

Syasaku: -pensativa- en eso tienes razón, pero cuando lo hará... no sabemos... además de que en ese tiempo podría destruir importantes ciudades- se ve muy aproblemada-

Koji: Syasaku tiene razón... Es un inconveniente...

Takuya: ah –se echa para atrás- que problemático!

Todos se quedan callados pensando, de repente a Tomo se le ocurre algo y se para, sobresaltando a Todos, más a Koichi que todavía la tenía de la mano.

Tomoeri: ya lo sé... con nuestros poderes podríamos comenzar a volar a distintos lugares y primero deshacernos de los que estén en Japón, luego en otras partes del mundo .

Koichi: es una buena idea

Syasaku: estoy de acuerdo con Tomo, aunque tendríamos que ir en horas libres o de noche... si no notarían nuestra ausencia...

Koji: Sya tiene razón... y ya que no podemos hacer más... hagámoslo así.

Tom: Y podemos intentar comunicarnos con Ophanimon a través de los digivices, tal vez ella pueda tele transpórtanos a otros lugares a través de eso a lo que uds. Llaman Digimundo...

Koichi: es una buena idea! o

Zoe: entonces está decidido , intentemos contactarnos ahora!

Tomoeri: pero primero podemos ir a cenar, esto de pensar me da mucha hambre -'. –caída general, pero de repente a todos les suena el estómago-

Syasaku: sí, creo que es mejor que vayamos a comer primero jeje...

Y así los ocho chicos se dirigen al comedor, con una nueva esperanza... sin saber que una criatura los miraba desde la copa de un árbol...

Notas de la autora: Ojalá les haya gustado mi chapter! nn please diganme sus opiniones y déjenme Review, no les cuesta nada apretar ese botoncito de la esquina que dice GO!

Syasaku: Sí please! Que de sus opiniones vivimos! o

Naoko: si, please!

Syasaku: ahora los Reviews:

Sta. Granger: ya, ya... ahí ta tu pj! Ahora deja de lesear!

Cata-P: sorry por la demora... jeje... es que se me va la inspiración! o 

Y eso fué todo... que pocos reviews! ToT mandenme más! no les cuesta apretar al botoncito GO! Es mi amiguito ToT, bueno... mata-ne!


	8. Cap8: Iniciando nuestro plan!

Cap. 8: Iniciando nuestro plan!

Luego de ir a cenar nuestros héroes intentaron contactarse con ophanimon, pero no tuvieron resultado... así que decidieron irse a dormir e intentarlo nuevamente el siguiente día.

Día siguiente, 7:30am, cabaña de las chicas.

Todas las chicas están durmiendo dado que ese día se los habían dado libre a todos por ser Domingo. Se ve a una durmiente Tomoeri, (n/a: aunque toda destapada -U), pero de repente abre los ojos y se levanta al instante (n/a: así como drácula cuando sale de su ataúd en las películas... AHH! A Tomo se la chupó el diablo! >x , así se levanta la amiga en la que me basé).

Tomoeri: -se frota los ojos- AH! Que bien dormí , chicas están despier... –se calla al ver dormidas a las 3 chicas; Zoe y Syasaku con audífonos, porque después de haber dormido una semana con Tomoeri se dieron cuenta de que si dormían sin audífonos esta las despertaría con sus gritos matutinos... --U, y la razón por la que Destiny no se despertó fué porque tiene el sueño tan pesado que aunque una grúa le pasara por encima no se despertaría -U. –para que se habrán puesto audífonos?(n/a: con audífonos me refiero a esos que se usan para dormir, no los para escuchar música) –obviamente Tomo es tan ingenua que no se dio cuenta de la razón U.- Bueno... no importa! o!

Tomo se levanta y se viste, luego escribe una nota:

_Hola:_

_Como me levanté más temprano y estaba aburrida, salí a caminar ._

_ATTE: Tomoeri _

Tomoeri: "Bueno creo que no eso estoy lista" –sale de la casa-

Tomoeri comienza a internarse en el bosque caminando lentamente.

Tomoeri llevaba su largo cabello suelto, una polera celeste, una chaquetilla café (n/a: como de explorador) sin mangas y con varios bolsillos, unos shorts café (n/a: de explorador), unos calcetines blancos y zapatillas.

Tomoeri: -cantando- "_yo solamente quiero amarte,  
y todo mi calor brindarte,  
te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal."_

Tomoeri llegó al lugar al que quería llegar, un espacio abierto rodeado de ciruelos, le encantaba ese lugar. Fué y se sentó apoyada en un ciruelo, sin saber que era observada.

Tomoeri: -todavía cantando- _"hay que dar el sentimiento,  
Y cada momento vivirlo,  
Te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal, digimon"_

Koichi observaba y escuchaba a Tomoeri cantar desde detrás de un árbol. Se había despertado temprano y había salido a caminar, en eso vió a Tomoeri caminando y decidió seguirla para hablar con ella y ver que hacía, pero no se atrevía a hablar con ella, entonces sólo la observó y cuando ella llegó al lugar, él sólo se escondió detrás de un árbol y comenzó a escuchar y a observarla detenidamente, era tan bella... le gustaba tanto... pero no se atrevía a decírselo...

Koichi: "porque no puedo decírselo...pero... y si me rechaza...ahh! no se que hacer!"

Tomoeri: -aún cantando-  
_"Con el amor, ou, ou, ou or, se puede siempre hacerlo mejor,  
Con el amor, ou, ou, ou, or,  
Los sueños que tienes se van a cumplir."_

Koichi se dio cuenta de que él también conocía esa canción... e inconscientemente, se puso a cantar.

Koi/Tomo: _"Si tu lo deseas puedes volar,  
Sólo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir,  
Puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo"_

Tomo se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba cantando con ella, siguió la voz y al ver a Koichi se sorprendió, pero no paró de cantar, sólo fué y se sentó al lado de Koichi sobresaltándolo un poco pero él al ver a Tomo con una gran sonrisa se calmó y ambos siguieron cantando .

Koi/Tomo: _"Si tu lo deseas puedes volar,  
Si tú quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar,  
Di...Gi...Mon!"  
_Tomoeri: Ohayo (buenos días) cantas muy bien  
Koichi: -avergonzado por haber sido descubierto- O-Ohayo Tomoeri-chan... gracias... tu también cantas muy bien -/-

Tomoeri¿Y que haces aquí? (n/a: que inocente...)

Koichi: eh.. eh.. "Que hago? No puedo decirle que la estaba siguiendo..." pues... me levanté temprano y quise salir a caminar, y terminé aquí '"porfavor que me crea, que me crea..."

Tomoeri: ahhh , no es un hermoso día ?

Koichi: sí –aunque ni siquiera había mirado el cielo, porque estaba muy embobado mirando a Tomoeri-

Tomoeri: ya que hoy nos dieron el día libre deberíamos aprovechar no? descansar de las peleas que hemos tenido...estaría bien -se apoya en el hombro de Koichi provocando que este se sonrojara-

Ambos chicos se quedan en silencio contemplando los alrededores...no es un silencio incomodo, ambos chicos están muy a gusto y muy sonrojados.  
A propósito, Koichi llevaba la ropa que usaba cuando estaban en el digimundo, le seguía gustando mucho esa ropa.  
Koichi de repente se pone a observar a Tomoeri, y se sonroja mucho, más de lo que estaba (Si es que eso es posible), y sin darse cuenta le pasa la mano por detrás a Tomoeri y se la posa en el hombro, ambos se sonrojan mucho y se miran. Empiezan a acercarse lentamente, están a centímetros de besarse, pueden sentir el aliento del otro en los labios...

: Tomoeri! Vamos a desayunar –se escucha la voz de Destiny desde lejos-

Ambos chicos se separan rápidamente y miran al suelo muy sonrojados.

Mientras tanto con las otras chicas...

Syasaku¡Destiny desubicada! Interrumpiste el mejor momento! Se estaban a punto de besar! Inútil!

Zoe: Sí! Con eso todos nuestros esfuerzos por no hacer ruido y poder verlos se fueron al caño! --#o

Destiny: Es que yo tenía hambre TT –caída de las otras dos-

Zoe/Sya: Rayos Destiny! De verdad la embarras!

Syasaku: lo bueno es que yo, como soy tan inteligente, saqué fotos de esta memorable ocasión –muestra su cámara- y esas fotos serán para la posteridad!

Tomoeri al oír esto desde lejos (n/a: súper oído) salió corriendo en dirección a Syasaku y casi la mata xx.

Tomo: dame esa cámara! Damela!

Syasaku: no, mí cámara! –y sale corriendo, se va por un intrincado camino y al llegar a la cabaña, unos segundos antes de Tomo, esconde la cámara en su maleta y le pone llave.

Tomo:-llegando- morirás! Ahora entrégame esa cámara!

Syasaku: nope ;P,

Ambas chicas siguen así por un rato y luego Tomo se rinde.

Tomoeri: no es justo TT

Mientras de vuelta con Koichi y las chicas...

Destiny: lamento mucho haber interrumpido, de verdad --

Koichi: no te preocupes /' "No puedo creer que estuve a punto de besar a Tomoeri, ahora no voy a poder ni mirarla y va a odiarme, eres un imbécil Koichi"

Zoe: Koichi que te sucede? Te veo aproblemado...

Koichi: "Le preguntaré a Zoe que puedo hacer, es mejor que no hacer nada..." Oye Zoe... tu crees que Tomoeri esté enojada conmigo?

Zoe: por que? ··?

Koichi: tú sabes... por lo de antes...-se sonroja-

Zoe: ahh! Por que casi se besan -logrando con ese comentario que Koichi se sonrojara al máximo- no lo creo... ¿por qué se enojaría.?.. que casi se hayan besado no es malo, un beso no es algo por lo cual enojarse ...

Destiny: Además es imposible que se haya enojado dado el hecho de que tu le gust –se calla porque Zoe le tapa la boca-

Koichi: ah ··? –(n/a: que gil... como no entiende! o )

Zoe: nada Koichi -' si nos disculpas unos segundos–se lleva a Destiny lejos- Si te contamos anoche no es para que lo cantes a los cuatro vientos-

Destiny: lo siento es que soy muy impulsiva , además eso arreglaría muchos por menores .

Zoe: Sí, pero lo ideal es que se lo diga ella... no tu ¬¬'

Destiny: jeje, lo siento

Zoe: está bien... no importa uu'

Luego de eso todos nuestros héroes se reunieron en el comedor, desayunaron y decidieron ir a intentar nuevamente contactarse con Ophanimon. Así que, se fueron a lo más profundo del bosque, para no ser encontrados.

Takuya : (n/a: primera vez que habla en este chap.) Entonces, intentémoslo –mira al Digivice- Ophanimon, estas ahí?

De repente el digivice brilla y sale la voz de Ophanimon.

Ophanimon: en que podemos ayudarles niños elegidos?

Zoe: bueno, este verás... –y le cuentan su plan, a ver si los puede ayudar-

Ophanimon: los ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, pero algunas puertas sólo se abren ciertos días, pero haré todo lo que pueda.

Syasaku: gracias Ophanimon-sama. Nosotros nos contactaremos con usted cuando necesitemos su ayuda.

Ophanimon: bien, y cuídense mucho niños elegidos, recuerden que el destino del Digimundo y de su mundo depende de ustedes. –se corta la transmisión-

Takuya: bueno! Entonces empecemos! o

Koji: se te olvida un pequeñísimo, pero importante detalle... no sabemos donde hay Digimons... ¬¬

Zoe: cierto uu

Y como si el digivice los hubiera escuchado le salió una luz que apuntaba hacia Odaiba.

Destiny: bueno, creo que hacia allá es, vamos!

Todos se transforman en digimon, pero... tuvieron que llevarse unos a otros... dado que no todos volaban... se fueron así finalmente:

Kazemon llevaba a Agunimon, aunque a penas porque casi no se lo podía

Mizumon llevaba a Lobomon (Mizumon podía levitar), y como ellos eran inteligentes habían hallado una forma para que el no pesara tanto.

Niyimon llevaba a Lowimon, lo llevaba encima de una hoja grande para que no pesara tanto .

Yukimon podía levitar y llevaba a Ikazumon sobre un bloque de hielo.

Mucho tiempo después llegaron a Odaiba, aterrizaron en un bosque y allí se destranformaron. Luego caminaron hacia la ciudad y siguieron el rayo de luz del digivice, aunque extrañamente nadie más que ellos lo podía ver. Luego de buscar por mucho rato llegaron a un parque donde se sentaron en unas bancas a descansar.

Zoe: que cansador XP.

Syasaku: cierto.

Destiny: pues yo no estoy tan cansada.

Tomoeri: yo tampoco

Koichi: que energéticas

Tomoeri al mirarlo hablar se sonrojó muchísimo y Koichi al verla también. Las chicas empezaron a ver que sobraban y se acercaron a los chicos desubicados (dicese de Takuya) que no se habían dado cuenta, para llevárselos.

Zoe: eh, este yo... voy a tomar agua a esa fuente de allá , Takuya quieres acompañarme –y lo miró con una cara de: Dí que no y te mato, entonces Takuya la TUVO que acompañar -'

Syasaku: "Rayos...Zoe me quitó la idea... a ya sé" Yo voy a ir a ver ese Cerezo de allá, me acompañas Koji?

Koji: -que si se dió cuenta de lo obvio- claro.

Destiny: y yo voy a... –justo se aparece un perrito muy lindo- a ver ese hermoso perrito!

Tom: te acompaño...

Y así todos se fueron dejando sola a la parejita. Aunque igual todos se quedaron mirando a los dos chicos desde posiciones estratégicamente pensadas y Sya sacó de no se donde su súper cámara -'.

Ambos chicos se estaban mirando fijamente, muy sonrojados. De repente Tomo cortó el silencio.

Tomoeri: oye Koichi... sobre lo de esta mañana, yo...

Koichi: eh, bueno sobre eso, pues, yo quería decirte que...

Tomoeri: que cosa? –se comenzaron a acercar lentamente, los demás estaban sumidos en el suspenso y la chicas con estrellitas-

Koichi: que tú... –estaban muy cerca, podían sentir el cálido aliento del otro-

Tomoeri: Koichi...-Estaban a punto de besarse, pero (n/a: y este es el gran pero...) de repente una bola de energía oscura los atacó, ambos salieron disparados y los demás se pusieron alerta y se transformaron cuando vieron salir a Black leomon de entre los escombros.

Syasaku (que ahora es Mizumon): Rayos! Porque siempre algo los interrumpe justo en el mejor momento!

Kazemon: en serio... ni que tuvieran una maldición!

Niyimon: de que hablan –acababa de llegar luego de transformarse-

Yukimon: pues de que siempre los interr –Ikazumon le tapa la boca-

Ikazumon: de que los digimon siempre llegan cuando estamos tranquilos -'

Agunimon: bueno, dejemos de conversar y acabemos con él!

Black leomon: así que ustedes son los que acabaron con Icedevimon... No puedo creer que él haya sido derrotado por unos chicos tan débiles jajajaja, se nota que era un inútil!

Agunimon: porque no mejor cierras tu bocota!

Black leomon: y tu me vas a callar.

Agunimon: yo no... él!

Y justo Lowimon lo ataca por la espalda.

Black leomon: y crees que eso me hizo daño? Jajaja sufran _"esfera negra"_ –de sus manos sale una esfera negra que le lanza a Niyimon-

Niyimon: ahh! –sale disparada hacia un árbol-

Lowimon: no! Niyimon!

Black leomon: ja, te distrajiste –y le pega una patada muy fuerte que lo manda a volar-

Lobomon: toma esto! –lo ataca con su espada de luz, causándole gran daño, dado que este ser era de oscuridad-

Mizumon: _"Torrente de agua" _– le lanza varios torbellinos de agua, que le dan de frente y lo mandan a volar-

Black Leomon: son unos malditos! –se levanta y convoca un hechizo, con el cual llama a varios aliados- encarguense de ellos

Los digimons (que eran Demivimons) los atacaban rápidamente y no los dejaban tomar un respiro.

Black Leomon: bueno, mis queridos sirvientes... acaben con ellos. Yo tengo más ciudades que destruir jajaja –desaparece-

Agunimon: es un miedoso! Se ha marchado! –justo en ese momento ataca y mata a 3 digimons más-

Kazemon: pero aún quedan muchos digimons! –ataca y mata a 5-

Yukimon: tiene razón –ataca y destruye a 2-

Ikazumon: lo mejor sería que destruyésemos a estos digimons de aquí y lo sigamos buscando otro día... ya está atardeciendo y nosotros estamos muy débiles.

Mizumon: Sí, lo mejor sería que descansáramos- destruye a 6-

Lobomon: estoy totalmente de acuerdo – ataca y destruye a 3-

Agunimon: entonces está decidido

Luego de una ardua batalla, donde todos terminaron muy agotados regresaron como pudieron (o sea deteniéndose a descansar cada cinco min.) y al llega y destranformarse como no pudieron ni siquiera caminar de vuelta se quedaron donde estaban, o sea... bajo el cerezo central (El que le gustaba mucho a Sya, donde se había puesto a llorar unos capítulos atrás). Ahí se quedaron, en silencio. Al rato comenzaron a caer dormidos. Quedando Tomoeri con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Koichi y este con su cabeza sobre la de Tomoeri. Syasaku con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Koji (que suerte -) y este abrazándola con su cabeza hacia abajo. Zoe apoyada sobre el cerezo y Takuya durmiendo con la cabeza en las piernas de Zoe. Y por último, Destiny durmiendo en posición fetal, con Tom abrazándola y con su cabeza sobre la suya.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pasadas unas dos horas Koji se despertó y al ver la posición en la que estaba se sonrojó mucho, pero no se movió porque estaba a gusto. Luego de un rato despertó Syasaku y miró hacia arriba en el momento en que Koji miraba hacia abajo, estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia pero ambos se separaron (UU que decepción).

Syasaku: -muy roja- eh... este... oye Koji?

Koji: dime –muy rojo-

Syasaku: te parece si vamos a comer?

Koji: cla... claro.. pero no deberíamos despertar a los otros?

Syasaku: no creo... se ven muy cansados... además sería casi un suicidio intentar despertar a todos menos a Zoe.

Koji: en eso tienes razón '(n/a: Koji sonriendo? O.o eso es anormal, se lo huachipetearon los extraterrestres!) –Koji se para y le ofrece su mano a Syasaku para ayudarle, esta la toma y ambos se van muy rojos camino al comedor-

Koji: tu crees que se despertarán en el lapso de hoy?

Syasaku: mmm... no es muy probable... pero en ese caso vamos a tener que despertarlos -'

Koji: sí, eso será un suicidio uu

Siguen caminando en silencio y Koji, como por instinto, le toma la mano a Syasaku y ambos se sonrojan pero no se sueltan las manos. - que cute!

Pasa un rato y se despiertan Tom y Destiny, que también se sonrojan al ver su posición y deciden ir a comer. Ahí se encuentran con Koji y Syasaku. Los cuatro conversan animadamente sobre temas sin importancia. Luego se van a las cabañas y al ver que y era muy tarde y los otros todavía no llegaban se fueron a "intentar" despertar a los otros... en otras palabras... se fueron derechito a la muerte -'

Koji: bueno, es hora de intentarlo... listos?

Los otros 3: sí

Los cuatro agarraron cuatro baldes de agua y se los tiraron encima a los otros luego salieron corriendo(n/a: en otras palabras apretaron cachete)

Syasaku: tal como dice mi papá... Soldado que se salva sirve para otra guerra! Corran! >o 

Destiny: no quiero morir joven TT

Y los otros 4 al despertar empezaron a insultarlos y a perseguirlos hasta las cabañas -'. Pobres...

Luego de todo ese jaleo, llegaron a las cabañas y decidieron acostarse... (aunque cuatro de los individuos durmieron muy dañados y llenos de moretones) el día siguiente sería un día agotador.

Notas de la autora: Holas! Espero les haya gustado mi capítulo! o! y como dije, hice un capitulo con más que nada KoichixTomoeri! Aunque a los pobres siempre los interrumpían! TT pobechitos! Jaja, espero que les haya gustado y no lo olviden... apreten a mi amigo el botoncito "go"! y mandenme un Review! TT

Tomoeri: y ahora salgo yo y digo los agradecimientos por los reviews!

Naoko: sí!

Tomoeri: agradecimientos a:

Sta.Granger: Holas! Ya, ya aquí estuvo el chapter pa' que dejes de lesear! o te dije que taba ocupada y que por eso no lo había podido subir! Porfiada, bueno espero que te haya gustado! Y escribe tú tu cap. Pronto! Lo necesito! Tienes una semana como plazo o mueres! (Como el aro, jajaja)

YoruDeath: Hola! Grax por tu review! Me subió la autoestima! - jaja y que raro.. yo no puedo imaginarme a Syasaku con el pelo negro azulado! XD y a Tomoeri, por su caracter, chocale! Yo también a veces me la imagino de otros colores! XD, hay veces en que me la imagino hasta rubia! XD que raro no? Y que bueno que te haya gustado mi parejita inventada! - y como te gustó espero que te haya gustado mi super escenita en este cap... es muy cute, bueno espero que este cap. Tb te haya gustado... bye!

Mata-ne miina-san!


	9. cap9: alternando el campamento, las bata...

Notas de inicio: Digimon 4 no me pertenece, le pertenece a **Akiyoshi Hongo **y a **Toei animation**, así que no me demanden, que esto sólo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento! (Aunque si pudieran ser míos, no duden que lo serían) jeje, ahora el fic!

Cap. 9: Alternando el campamento, las batallas y las actividades... ¡Es imposible!

Cabaña de los chicos, 6:20am

Se ve a los chicos durmiendo, excepto a uno que se levantó temprano. Razón: no podía dormir. El chico está mirando por la ventana, pensando en algo... más bien en "alguien", Cierta chica de pelo café, largo, de ojos café y muy delgada, una chica bonita según el criterio de Koji.

Koji: -suspiro- "¿Por qué rayos me pasa esto a mí, Me gusta Syasaku, aunque no quiera admitirlo frente a Takuya y los chicos, menos ante las chicas; pero... aún así... no me atrevo a decírselo... ¿Y si me rechaza? (n/a: parece que estos chicos están traumados con el rechazo ¬¬)... Esto de enamorarse es muy complicado¿por qué no tengo la suerte de Takuya? Que a leguas se nota que le gusta Zoe y se nota que el sentimiento es mutuo... En cambio... yo no sé lo que siente Syasaku... quizás yo... debería... ¡No! eso jamás... No se que voy a hacer..." –suspira-

Koichi¿Por qué tantos suspiros Koji?

Koji: -se sobresalta- qué... qué dices?

Koichi: te pregunté por qué suspirabas tanto... es que te veía sumamente pensativo y un poco triste... ¿Qué ocurre?

Koji: na...nada. No te preocupes.

Koichi: pero...

Koji: no se hable más... voy a salir... los veo a las 7:30am en la cafetería –se retira dejando solo a Koichi (n/a: bueno... relativamente sólo, porque aún estaban ahí Takuya y Tom, a pesar de que estaban dormidos -')

Koichi: Koji... "Quisiera poder ayudarlo... mi intuición me dice porqué está tan aproblemado... pero yo estoy en las mismas condiciones" –suspira-

Tom comienza a despertar.

Tom: Ohayo. ¿Que ocurre Kimura?

Koichi: no nada .

Tom: y Kouji?

Kouichi: Se fué a tomar desayuno, dijo que nos esperaba allá .

Tom: ah...que solitario.

Koichi: mi hermano siempre ha sido así.

Tom: aunque todavía me queda una pregunta... ¿Cómo es posible que tú y Kouji sean hermanos si tienen apellidos diferentes? ··?

Koichi: pues verás... –y le explica la complicada historia...-

6:30am, cabaña de las chicas.

Se ve a una chica peinándose. La chica está mirando distraídamente el espejo mientras se cepilla.

Syasaku: "Se acerca San Valentín... bueno quedan dos semanas... ¿Qué voy a hacer?... si no me atrevo ni siquiera a decirle a Kouji que me gusta... como rayos le voy a hacer un chocolate! . "

Destiny:-que también estaba despierta- Que ocurre Sya? Es que de repente pusiste una cara como de desesperación...

Syasaku: ah... ·· no nada... es que estaba pensando que en dos semanas más será San Valentín... y que hay que hacer los chocolates.

Destiny: tienes razón... –pone cara de gato, pero una cara sospechosa- ¿Y tu a quién se los vas a dar?

Syasaku: Que? O/O ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?... no es que me guste alguien...

Destiny: vamos! Escupe!... a ver... no... –en pose pensativa- mmm... no Takuya no puede ser... no es tu tipo es muy impulsivo...mmmm...no...Kouichi no...es demasiado alegre... Tom... no ni pensarlo... apenas lo conoces y...¡Es mío!

Syasaku: jaja... te delataste sola...

Destiny: cierto... bueno no importa... así quedará claro .

Zoe: -que estaba despierta hace poco y se estaba terminando de vestir- Eres muy rara Destiny ¬¬

Destiny: Bueno! o déjame ser... bueno... a ver... en que estaba... –en pose pensativa- ¡A sí! Quien le gusta a Sya... bueno pues si no es ninguno de esos tres... el único que encaja con tigo y tus gustos es... Koji! o Sí, puedo apostar a que es Kouji! -Sya se pone roja- y ese sonrojo me lo dice todo ;P

Syasaku: bueno pero no es para que lo cantes... ¬¬# ni para que metas la pata.

Destiny: sí ya sé...

Y fuera de todo contexto... Tomoeri estaba recién despertando -'

Tomoeri: ah... que ocurre? ··? ...-momento de silencio- o OHAYO! –caída general-

Syasaku: bue... buenos días Tomo -'

Tomoeri: que hacen en el suelo? ··?

Zoe: na... nada '

Tomoeri: bueno -toma sus cosas y se mete al baño para vestirse-

Syasaku: bueno... yo me voy a la cafetería... las espero allá... nos vemos! –sale-

Zoe: cierto... ¿Y de que hablaban que tu terminaste metida en quién le gusta a Syasaku?

Destiny: es que ella comenzó a hablar de que en dos semanas más es San Valentín. Y pues... me entró la curiosidad...

Zoe: ahh... con razón . La próxima semana nos juntamos y hacemos los chocolates .

Destiny: es una buena idea.

Tomoeri: -saliendo del baño- Sí, yo también creo que es una buena idea

En la cafetería.

Entra Syasaku, y se va a buscar su bandeja con su desayuno. En eso ve a Kouji y se va a sentar con él, quién hace poco había llegado y no había probado ni un bocado.

Syasaku: Ohayo Kouji-kun!

Kouji: O/O O...Ohayo Syasaku-san.

Syasaku: y los otros? ··?

Kouji: están en la cabaña...es que yo me levanté temprano...

Syasaku: ahhhh , yo también me vine antes... pero cuando yo me fuí ya estaban todas despiertas

Kouji: ahhh.

Ambos chicos empiezan a desayunar.

Syasaku: -le da un sorbo a su té- Hoy es un lindo día , ojalá las actividades sean entretenidas

Kouji: sí, que bueno que ya dejó de nevar –sonríe un poco-

Syasaku/ Sabes, te ves lindo cuando sonríes... deberías hacerlo más seguido

Kouji: O/O e...etto... gracias... ¬/¬ tú... tú también te ves bien cuando sonríes.

Syasaku: gracias /

Ambos chicos siguen comiendo pero más alegres.

Cabaña de las chicas.

Tomoeri: Bueno... ya vamonos o

Destiny: que les parece si vamos a buscar a los chicos?

Zoe: estaría bien .

Las tres chicas parten a la cabaña de los chicos y tocan la puerta.

Kouichi: Sí?

Tomoeri: Somos nosotras... están listos?

Tom: en unos minutos!

Destiny: entonces los esperamos

Pasa un rato y salen los tres chicos.

Takuya: Bueeeenos días

Koichi: buenos días.

Tom: Ohayo

Las tres chicas: Ohayo

Zoe: y por qué se demoraron tanto? Las actividades comienzan a las 8:00am... deberían despertarse más temprano...

Koichi: es que Takuya se quedó dormido '

Zoe: me lo imaginaba... ¬¬

Takuya: QUÉ INSINUAS CON ESO?

Zoe: la verdad...

Y comenzaron a discutir.

Tomoeri: están muy energéticos hoy .

Destiny: yo diría que de sobremanera... '

Koichi: bueno... como dicen... el que se quiere se aporrea...

Takuya y Zoe¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

Koichi: yo?... nada ', absolutamente nada...

Takuya y Zoe: ¬¬# si claro...

Tomoeri: acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte...

Koichi: ya lo sé TT

Tom: oigan... ¿Y Syasaku?

Destiny: ah! Se fué temprano a desayunar

Tom: ah... Koji hizo lo mismo...

Tomoeri: vaya... que coincidencia –con una mirada malévola-

Koichi: en que estás pensando Tomo? "me da miedo cuando pone esa cara"

Tomoeri: no nada...absolutamente nada –se ríe malévolamente-

Destiny: yo no creo que eso sea nada...

Luego de desayunar...

Tomoeri: -se acerca "disimuladamente" (n/a: lo que ella llama disimulado es todo lo contrario... es prácticamente gritando. -' Yosybel: Oye! ¬.¬#)- Oye Sya...

Syasaku: -temiendo lo peor- dime Tomo.

Tomoeri: que ocurrió hoy en la mañana con Kouji? Cuenta!

Los otros 6 se quedaron callados de repente y unas chicas que iban pasando al lado de ellas quedaron mirando a Syasaku con odio.

Syasaku: a que te refieres con eso? -/-#

Tomoeri: Cómo que a que me refiero! o no seas así! Cuenta!

Syasaku: que no pasó nada! Tu exageras! Y podrías ser un poco más disimulada ¬¬#

Tomoeri: jeje,-se rasca detrás de la cabeza- lo siento

Y Los tres siguieron caminando hacia su destino: un terreno vacío donde harían las actividades.

Al llegar vieron a la profesora Tsukishiro junto con el profesor Akira, que los estaban esperando (n/a: a ellos y a todos los alumnos).

Profesor: bueno chicos, lo que haremos hoy será una búsqueda en parejas, las parejas pueden ser como quieran, da igual. Tienen cinco mín. para hacer las parejas luego empezaremos la búsqueda.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a agruparse en parejas. Syasaku se acerca a Kouji.

Syasaku: oye...eh... este... Kouji, tú...- pero justo llega el club de fans de Kouji y se lo llevan peleándose por quién será con él, sin considerar la opinión del pobre Kouji- TT me jodieron...

Tomoeri: si quieres yo soy contigo

Syasaku: nop, no te preocupes –se acerca y le dice al oído- aprovecha y se con Kouichi ;P

Tomoeri ante este comentario se sonroja completamente y en eso llega Kouichi.

Kouichi: eh... este... Tomo... yo quisiera saber si tu... este... quisieras ser conmigo? –todo sonrojado-

Syasaku: ;D claro, ella estaría encantada de ser contigo . –los empuja- listo. –ambos chicos se van a "intentar" (n/a: más bien dicho a reírse) a Kouji.- Aunque ahora estoy en un dilema... ¿Con quién soy! .

Destiny: yo seré contigo o! –la abraza-

Syasaku: bueno .

Zoe: entonces yo con quién soy TT

De repente se acerca un chico muy guapo, de pelo azulado, atlético, etc.

Chico x: hola Orimono-san. ¿Quieres ser conmigo?

Zoe está a punto de contestarle, pero...

Takuya: -poniéndose frente a Zoe- no puede porque será conmigo

Zoe: pero Takuya O/O "No es justo ese chico estaba guapo! Y este idiota se interpuso, aunque igual me gusta porque eso significa que está celoso y eso quizá signifique que le gusto ".

Chico x: bueno , aunque no creas que me rendiré –le guiña un ojo de forma sexy y se va.

Takuya: -ardiendo en furia- ya te las verás!

Destiny: -le da un coazo a Zoe- wuuu estás pinchando Zoe, mira como discuten por ti, disfruta el sabor de la popularidad –levanta las cejas de modo suspicaz-

Zoe: ya para /

Syasaku: y que bueno que yo y mi queridísima cámara estábamos aquí! –guarda su cámara que saco de algún lugar. (n/a: música de los expedientes x)

Tom: y yo con quién? TT

Se acerca una chica del club de fans T.T.K.K (n/a: anteriormente T.K.K)

Chica x: Eh... Stine-kun... este... quieres ser conmigo?

Tom: dado que no tengo con quién ser, bueno

Chica x: gracias/

Destiny: -la mira celosamente- grrrr... ya verás chica estúpida... me las pagarás...

Syasaku: ya... calmate ', no creo que se fije en ella.

Destiny: y quién dijo que yo estaba preocupada por eso? ¬¬#

Syasaku: jeje -'

Profesora T.: Bueno alumnos, ya que ya están en parejas les diré en que consiste la actividad. Tienen que buscar estos papelitos –les muestra un papelito de cartulina amarilla- lean lo que dice y dirijanse a donde dice, allí encontrarán otro papelito más y esté tendrá una instrucción, hagan lo que dice y llegarán a otro lugar. Ahí les diremos que tienen que hacer.

Alumnos: Sí maestra.

Profesora: bien, ahora... vayan!

Las parejas se dispersan y comienzan con la búsqueda. (n/a: ahora colocaré lo que ocurre con cada uno, simultáneamente)

Kouji y la chica y (a la que llamaremos Kurimi-san)

Kurimi va abrasada al brazo de Kouji a pesar de que a este le molestaba mucho.

Kouji: puedes soltarme? ¬¬#

Kurimi: nop -

Kouji se estaba cabreando --#

En eso Kurimi se tropieza y encuentra el tan afamado papel.

Kurimi: mira! Lo encontré.

Kouji: sí, Sí que bueno, ahora sólo léelo.

Kurimi: -ignorando el molesto tono de Kouji- dice: "_vayan al punto donde el viento que sopla se tiñe de rosado, y el ambiente se llena de paz"_

Kouji: mmmm "¿Cómo le estará yendo a Syasaku... esperen... ¡Que estoy pensando, debo resolver el acertijo"

Kurimi: mmmm no sé...

Kouji: ya sé! El lugar del cerezo, porque por los pétalos el viento está lleno de rosado y ahí hay mucha paz!

Kurimi: sabía que eras muy inteligente Kouji/

Kouji: -molesto- sí, sí ya cállate y vamos.

Ambos se dirigen al lugar, y allí dentro del tronco encuentran un papel, que dice: "_recojan un poco de ese gran trazo verde que nos cubre y vayan donde el elemento claro está"_

Kurimi: y eso significa?

Kouji: quizás... –en eso su digivice brilla- rayos!

Kurimi: que ocurre Kouji?

Kouji: nada ¬¬'.

Kurimi: bueno. Mmm a ver.

Kouji se va sigilosamente, y sigue la luz del digivice.

Con Kouichi y Tomoeri.

Kouichi: dónde podrá estar ese maldito papel.

Tomoeri: mmm... no se, a ver... –piensa unos instantes (n/a: traigan una cámara, eso es nuevo)- a ya sé! –se pone a hacer un hoyito en la tierra al lado de un árbol que extrañamente tiene una x. y saca un papelito-

Kouichi: O.o como supiste eso?

Tomoeri: se lo escuché decir a la profesora Tsukishiro, jeje ;P

Kouichi: tramposa ¬¬'

Tomoeri: el punto es que lo encontramos... a ver dice: _"Dónde los árboles y el camino se juntan verás un tronco diferente"_

Kouichi: bueno, el mensaje está totalmente claro.

Tomoeri: entonces explícamelo, porque yo no entendí ni jote...

Kouichi: -caída- sólo sígueme

Ambos chicos van donde decía el papelito y ahí ven un árbol con una cinta rosada atada al tronco, y al acercarse ven un papelito que decía: _"Recojan la flor blanca y vayan donde se puede nadar"_

Kouichi: bueno, las instrucciones están dadas.

Tomoeri: está vez si entendí .

Kouichi: que bueno .

Ambos chicos pusieron manos a la obra y al rato encontraron la flor blanca, pero justo en ese momento sus digivices brillaron y ambos chicos se miraron, asintieron y fueron en la dirección indicada.

Con Syasaku y Destiny:

Destiny: maldita bruja, ya verá cuando le ponga las manos encima... nadie tiene derecho a eso... grrr...

Syasaku: jeje, cálmate -', no creo que a Tom le guste...

Destiny: grrr uu# ya te dije que eso no me preocupa.

Syasaku: "Sí, claro y yo soy la reina de escocia" bueno, bueno... pero debes admitir que te gusta, desde 4 de primaria!

Destiny: bueno, eso tu lo sabes... pero es que nosotros tres hemos sido amigos desde pequeños.

Syasaku: sí, aún lo recuerdo. Tú eras muy loca.

Destiny: y tu muy llorona... jajajaja –ambas se ríen-

En eso Syasaku ve un papelito.

Syasaku: genial! Dice: _"donde los pétalos morados caen, encontrarás lo que buscas"_

Destiny: eso es donde está el ciruelo! lol!

Syasaku: sipi

Ambas van al lugar ya mencionado y ahí encuentran un papelito que dice: _"busquen una flor rosa proveniente del árbol con el nombre de una persona, y dirijanse al lugar donde el agua está estancada"_

Syasaku: obviamente se refiere a que busquemos una flor de Sakura (Cerezo) y vayamos al lago.

Destiny: sípi, vamos a por la flor!

Ambas se dirigen al Cerezo donde sacan la flor y ven a Kurimi buscando algo.

Syasaku: konnichiwa Kurimi-san! Y dónde está Kouji?

Kurimi: no se, de pronto despareció ··?

Destiny: que raro... Kouji no es de ese tipo de personas, si él no quiere estar con alguien lo dice.

Kurimi: quizás le ocurrió algo.

De repente los digivices de las chicas brillan y ellas se disculpan rápidamente con Kurimi para ir a donde el digivice indicaba.

Con Takuya y Zoe.

Zoe aprovechó el momento e iba abrazada de Takuya, de repente ven el papelito y lo leen _"Vayan donde el camino que lleva a la salida y busquen una flor que parezca extraña"_

Zoe: bueno entonces vamos

Ambos se dirigen al camino que lleva hacia las cabañas y ahí ven una flor de papel en el suelo, con lo cual a ambos les sale una gota en la nuca...

Zoe: creo que exageraron con lo peculiar de la flor -'

Takuya: Sí -' –toma el papel y lo lee- _"Busquen la flor de color rojo y símbolo del amor y dirijanse al lugar donde el agua está estancada"_

Zoe: está claro que debemos buscar una rosa y luego ir al lago, bueno... vamos a por la rosa!

Takuya: sí! –en eso los digivices brillan, ambos los sacan y siguen la luz-

Con Tom y la chica x (A la que llamaremos Tamiya-san)

Tom iba muy relajado con las manos en la espalda, y Tamiya iba ultra-nerviosa.

Tamiya: -ve el papel- mi... mira stine-kun... ahí está.

Tom lo toma y lo lee: _"Vayan al lugar donde verán todo tipo de colores"._

Tom: se refiere al lugar donde hay varios tipos de árboles.

Tamiya: bueno vamos.

Ambos se dirigen ahí, y leen el papel que estaba sobre un banco: _"Busquen una hoja que simbolice el otoño y vayan al lugar de agua donde nadaron al principio"_

Tamiya: bueno, busquemos la hoja y luego tenemos que ir al lago.

Tom: claro –en eso su digivice suena y el lo ve, luego disimuladamente se va a donde el digivice indica-

En el lugar a donde todos llegaron, o sea... al otro lado del río.

Takuya: también brillaron sus digivices?

Los otros: sí!

Kouji: que puede haber sido?

Black Leomon: fuí yo!

Todos: Black leomon!

Takuya: así que volviste cobarde!

Black Leomon: pagará haber dicho eso mocoso!

Le lanza un puño con forma de leomon negro..

Takuya: ah!

Zoe: Takuya! –se transforma en Kazemon y se lo lleva-

Takuya: gracias Kazemon

Todos los chicos se transforman y comienzan a pelear, llega un momento en el que se dan cuenta de que se han demorado mucho y Todos deciden fusionar sus ataques, así derrotan a Black Leomon, pero este antes de morir le manda un ataque que le llega de lleno a Mizumon.

Mizumon: ah... –se transforma de nuevo en Syasaku- ahhhh... –cae desmayada-

Black Leomon: así no se olvidarán de mí- sale su información y Kouji la toma, y se destransforma- Syasaku! –corre hacia ella con los demás ya destransformados-

Tomoeri: Sya despierta!

Syasaku: -ya despertando- eh? Que ocurrió?

Kouji: que bueno que ya despertaste –la abraza- me preocupe (n/a: parece que se le olvidó ser frío)

Syasaku: O.o Kouji...

Todos: ajaja! Así que sí hay onda y no nos habían dicho! Malditos!

Kouji: se separa y se sonroja- mientes... yo sólo estaba preocupado por ella. ¬¬

Todos se ríen, luego aparece Ophanimon de uno de los digivices.

Ophanimon: Chicos, por haber trabajado en conjunto ahora han liberado los poderes para poder fusionarse.

Takuya: genial!

Luego Ophanimon desaparece (n/a: que transversal)

Destiny: la verdad que esto de ser Digimons, y alumnos a la vez es complicado! TT es casi imposible! Ahora estoy muy agotada como para la actividad que nos harán.

Tom: bueno lo mejor será que demos lo mejor de nosotros!

El resto: sí!

Syasaku: ahora debemos ir al otro lado del lago, y rápido!

Todos los chicos recogieron sus cosas, tomaron lo que les habían pedido y se fueron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron hacia el otro lado del lago.

Notas de la autora:

Hi, Hi! Espero que les haya gustado o, está vez no tengo tiempo, así que no responderé los reviews, sorry... la próxima vez prometo que los respondo... bye!


	10. cap10: ¿Celos?¿Será que estoy enamorada?

Disclaimer: Digimon 4 no me pertenece le pertenece a **Akiyoshi Hongo **y a **Toei Animation**, excepto algunos personajes que son míos, yo no hago esto con fines de copia sólo con fines de entretenimiento... y ahora el fic antes de que me maten!

Rose-Destiny: Sí!

CAP. 10¿Celos?...¿Será que estoy enamorada?

Ese mismo día Después de las actividades...

Casino, hora del almuerzo:

Tom: Oigan... ¿Y cómo encontraron ese juego de los papelitos...? Yo lo encontré difícil porque no tengo vista de lince , Pero, Tamiya-san hizo todo, es muy hábil

Ante esto Destiny bufó aunque nadie se dio cuenta más que Syasaku.

Takuya: no se... a nosotros nos tocó ultra-fácil

Zoe: y al final terminamos en segundo lugar en el juego de después.

Tomoeri: Sip, y Koichi y yo terminamos en tercero , es que Koichi-kun no es muy competitivo -'

Koichi: jeje -' lo sé, pero es que no me gusta mucho competir físicamente.

Todos pensando: "Como puede decir eso si tiene un cuerpo ultra-atlético... ¬¬, puedo apostar a que entrena en secreto"

Koichi: Qué les pasa a todos¿Por qué me miran así? ··?

Syasaku: no nada ¬¬

Tom: Sí, pero ustedes dos (Refiriéndose a Syasaku y a Destiny) tuvieron la mejor suerte...Sacaron el primer lugar.

Syasaku: a eso no se le llama suerte se le llama HA-BI-LI-DAD –remarcando bien esta última palabra-

Tom: bueno, bueno... es lo mismo...

Syasaku: no es lo mismo ¬¬#, es que nosotras tenemos el Don

Tomoeri: ay sí, y ahora me vas a decir que también tienes los poderes de Dios...

Zoe: y ahora un rayo de luz te va a iluminar.

Justo en ese momento un rayo de luz cae por la ventana y refleja a Syasaku.

Todos: O.o no creímos que fuera cierto...Jajajajaja –Todos se ponen a reír-

Tom: bueno, bueno... señorita del Don... jaja –mira a Destiny- y tu también eres una chica con Don Dee? (Dee Destiny)

Destiny: no te importa (Con una voz pesada) –se para con su bandeja y se va-

Todos quedaron marcando ocupado, menos Sya.

Tom: y yo que hice?

Syasaku: es algo que debes descubrir por ti mismo- sigue comiendo- "Aunque dudo que lo haga"

De repente a Tomoeri se le prende el foco y se da cuenta.

Tomoeri: Bueno, tiene toda la razón para estar enojada...

Tom: Pero porque está tan enojada!>o !

Tomoeri: no te interesa.

Zoe: (Que no sabe nada, porque está demasiado perdida en su Taku-mundo) Entonces pregúntale...

Tom: cierto! Oye Sya porque está tan enojada conmigo Dee?

Syasaku: yo no te lo voy a decir...

Tom: y tu Tomo, te prometo que te doy un paquete de papas fritas...

Tomo: en serio -, entonces sí!

Todos: ¬¬' que fácilmente sobornable...

Tomo: te lo diré... O sea... te suena la palabra Tamiya, juntos, solos, Destiny Botada... Celos?

Tom: Celos?

Tomoeri: bueno, ahora mi recompensa! –Tom le pasa el paquete distraídamente, Tomo lo abre y se va corriendo , gritando- Mías, Mías! Son sólo mías.

Syasaku: -se para- Te daré un consejo... si fuera tú hablaría con Dee y le explicaría las cosas –se va corriendo detrás de Tomoeri –Espérate Tomo! Cuidado con caerte!

Koji: Syasaku tiene razón, deberías hablar con ella –se para y se va en dirección a la cabaña.

Zoe: Sí, pero debes hacerlo con tacto... las chicas son muy sensibles –se para y se va-

Takuya: parece que te metiste en un buen lío Tom.

Koichi: sip.

Tom: lo feo es que no se como salir de él -.-, si ni siquiera se como entre.

Caída General...

Takuya: en verdad que eres raro... -'

Koichi: Eres popular y no te das cuenta...

Tom: hablando de popularidad... miren para allá- se ve a un montón de chicas (Su fans club) sacándoles fotos...

Koichi: y esas de donde salieron...

Takuya: no se... pero se están acercando...

Tom: -los toma del brazo y salen corriendo- Ahh! Hay que huir de las paparazzi!

Las chicas los siguen... parecen garrapatas(Como la de Inglés...)...con cámara.

o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –

En la cabaña de las chicas...

Se ve a Destiny muy enojada, tirada en su cama boca abajo, con almohada en la cara y gritando (la almohada aplaca sus gritos)

Destiny: Ah! Thomas eres un IDIOTA!

Syasaku: -entrando- eso ya lo sabemos...

Tomoeri: -tras ella- sí

Destiny: pero es que como puede haber sido con esa inútil, cuica!

Syasaku: ya, ya cálmate...

Tomoeri: sí, tu sabes... los chicos son... como lo digo... idiotas.

Syasaku: sí, eso.

Las tres ríen.

Syasaku: bueno, por lo menos te alegramos

Destiny: síp...

Syasaku: y cuéntanos Tomo... Que ocurrió con Koichi:3

Destiny: sí... cuenta, cuenta...

Tomo: -toda roja- na... nada... porque habría de ocurrir algo -'

Las otras dos: mentirosa... ¬3¬

Tomo: ;P

Syasaku: pero de alguna forma me enteraré... ya verás... Cuando lo digas, o se te salga algo... ya verás... yo estaré ahí... y tendrás que contármelo... jajaja –risa malévola- lo siento, me emocioné

Las otras dos: -en un rincón asustadas- Sí, ya nos dimos cuenta... que mello...

Syasaku: jeje, es que...

Toc, toc, toc.

Syasaku: ya voy!

Llega al lado de la puerta.

Syasaku: quién es?

Tom: Soy yo, Tom. –al escuchar eso Destiny se esconde con ayuda de Tomo.

Syasaku: si que quieres? –abre muy poco la puerta-

Tom: puedo hablar con Destiny- intentando ver-

Syasaku: no... ella se fué hace rato

Tom: en serio?

En eso Destiny en un intento fallido por escapar, salta por la ventana, pero se tropieza y cae al suelo produciendo un gran sonido.

Destiny: ahh, mi brazo... rayos!

Tom: que fué eso? –se acerca a ver-

Tomoeri y Syasaku: ops... ¬¬'

Tom: que haces en el suelo Dee?

Destiny: estoy tomando sol –irónicamente-... es como obvio que me caí imbécil!

Tom: ah...

Destiny: te falla o que... Ayúdame!

Tom: oh cierto –la ayuda a pararse.

Destiny: gracias ¬¬#, voy a dar una vuelta –se va con las manos empuñadas-

Tom: esperame que yo voy contigo! –la alcanza y ambos se van... Destiny muy molesta -'

Syasaku: parece que se va a poner interesante...

Tomoeri: vamos?

Syasaku: sí! Pero esperame voy por mi cámara y por los disfraces...

Al rato llega con una cámara y dos arbustos artificiales

Tomoeri: O.o y de dónde rayos sacaste eso?

Syasaku: la cámara... siempre la llevo y los arbustos pues de ahí –apunta a un puesto que salió de la nada, donde se ve a una chica con rulos en el pelo con un letrero que dice: "Dania".

Tomoeri: ohh! Ya veo... este lugar está muy bien preparado...

Dania les sonríe...

Syasaku: bueno ya vamonos...

Dania: Adiós! Vuelvan pronto!

o – o – o –

Con Dee y Tom.

Tom: oye... por qué estas enojada conmigo?

Destiny: no te interesa ¬¬#

Tom: ya pues! Porque si estás celosa, te aclaro enseguida que a mi Tamiya no me gusta...

Destiny: -por dentro feliz- y que me importa eso a mí ¬¬- aunque por dentro o "v de la victoria"

Tom: que...¿cómo que no te importa? Entonces que te pasa?

Destiny: nadap ;P –se da vuelta y le sonríe- ahora ganame -se va corriendo a todo full

Tom: ey! Tramposa!

Ambos se van corriendo...

En los arbustos...

Tomoeri¿Sacaste fotos de eso?

Syasaku: sí

Tomo: oye... se están moviendo... vamos...

Syasaku: sí

De repente pasan Koichi y Koji (n/a: se fijaron que en este cap. Zoe y Takuya tienen 0 importancia... yo sí) y ven dos arbustos moverse.

Koji: y eso?

Koichi: no sé... pero sigámoslos...

Koji: bueno

De repente de la nada aparece de nuevo el local Dania...

Koji: ahhh! O.o y tu de donde saliste...

Dania: de la dimensión de los compradores ¬¬

Koichi: ja! Ves Koji te dije que existía!

Dania: sí, sí... bueno... quieren comprar un arbusto sintético perfecto para el camuflaje por sólo 50 pesos?

Koichi: eso nos serviría para camuflarnos y poder seguir a los arbustos... sí, déme dos...

Dania: gracias... aquí tiene –le pasa los dos arbustos-Adiós

Los dos chicos se meten dentro de los arbustos y siguen a los otros arbustos...

Dania: con estos lokos me voy a hacer millonaria...

o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –

Con Dee y Tom...

Dee: gané!

Tom: no se vale ¬¬, yo comencé más tarde...

Dee: aún así gané... yo tengo el "Don" (n/a: y volvemos con lo de los dones)

Tom: ay sí, tú y tu don...

de repente Dee es iluminada por una extraña luz.

Tom: y eso? O.o

Dee: -apunta hacia arriba-

Se ve a Dania en un avión con un reflector saludando.

Dee: gracias!

Dania: de nada, si te todas formas me pagó ya! –se va-

Tom: -queda marcando ocupado-

Dee: no tienes porque saberlo... es uno de los tantos misterios de este fic...

Tom: ah, bueno...

Dee: -de repente se tira abrazándolo- te ves muy gracioso con esa cara de gil! Jaja

Tom: oye!

De repente caen y sus caras quedan a pocos centímetro de distancia...

Tom. Eh...este... yo –ambos se van acercando y de repente se siente un flash de cámara-

Destiny: -se para abruptamente... parándose sobre Tom- Syasaku! Dónde estas?

Tom: ahh... salete de encima mío!

Destiny: ah ya cállate! –sigue buscando y de repente ve a 4 arbustos moviéndose rápidamente

Destiny: aja! Así que ahí están! –se da vuelta para mirar a Tom- Después continuaremos con nuestra "Charla" –le guiña un ojo y sale corriendo- Hey ustedes vuelvan aquí! Malditos !

Tom: -queda todo ilusionado- Sí... º¬º

o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –

Con Tomo, Sya, Koji, y Kouichi

Tomo: tomaste la foto de lo último?

Syasaku: sí de todo –corriendo a todo full

Tomo: entonces saquémonos los arbustos –ambas se los sacan-

Koji: aja! Así que eran ustedes –Ambos chicos se sacan los arbustos-

Syasaku: que ustedes?

Koichi: es que ver arbustos moviéndose no es nada normal...

Los cuatro siguen corriendo pero al rato aparece Dee por delante de ellos...

Syasaku: -parando al seco- que? Cómo llegaste?

Dee: nunca has oído hablar de los atajos?

Tomo: pero como puedes tomar un atajo si estamos en una redondela!

Dee: no se... pregúntele a ella –apunta a Dania-

Dania: hola

Koichi: eso es trampa!

Dee: no, no, no, no... en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale...

Koji: que linda ¬¬#

Dania: bueno, yo ya me voy...gracias por la paga Dee...

Dee: nos vemos! –se va- bueno y ahora... –saca una cuerda...

o – o – o – o – o – o – o –

Un rato después... donde hay un gran árbol

Se ve a Tomo, Sya, Koji y Koichi amarrados en un árbol...

Dee: bueno... así no podrán molestar...-toma a Tom- vamonos...

Tom: -mirándolos lastimeramente- lo siento...

Dee: no tienes que disculparte de nada... sólo vamonos... –ambos chicos se van-

Koji: Todo esto es tu culpa Koichi! Por querer seguir a los arbustos raros!

Koichi: que? Tenía curiosidad!

Koji: tu y tu curiosidad... ¬¬#

Tomo: bueno... por lo menos tenemos las fotos...

Syasaku: sí... -de repente de una forma mágica saca un brazo y saca su cámara... y se pone a ver las fotos...- Salieron Guays! -

Tomo: Yo quiero ver! >o 

Syasaku: te la pasaría si pudiera, pero por ahora sólo he podido sacar un brazo..

Koji: ah... rayos... porque siempre me meto en leseras (Tonteras)

Tomo: porque eres la razón en todas ellas... y siempre tienes una idea para sacarnos

Koichi: exacto...

Koji: no es justo TT

De repente pasan Takuya y Zoe...

Sya: Zoe, Taku... por favor saquéennos de aquí!

Zoe: ah! Claro- los comienza a soltar- y quién los amarró?

Tomo: Dee...

Takuya: que! Entonces no los saques Zoe, o te matará...

Zoe: que me puede hacer ?

Syasaku: creedme... mucho...

Zoe: como que?

De repente todos se ponen así O.oy miran detrás de Zoe...

Zoe: qué?

Koji: e...el diablo...

Zoe: ah?

Destiny: pagarás esas palabras...

Luego de un rato se ve a los 6 amarrados al árbol... (n/a: que pena)

Takuya: te dije que nos fuéramos...TT

Zoe: es que no podía dejarlos ahí... TT

Syasaku: sorry... TT

Zoe: no te preocupes... TT

Koichi: ahora no hay posibilidad de libertad...

o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –

Unas horas después... (o sea 9:00pm... -')

Syasaku: Destiny eres una maldita!

Están todavía los 6 amarrados en el árbol... muertos de hambre y con frío... -'

Koichi: Cómo una persona puede ser tan cruel TT

Las tres chicas: creednos... puede ser peor

Koji: que puede ser peor TT y como puede haber alguien así

Takuya: no sé... es rara

Syasaku: y en cuanto a la respuesta a tu pregunta...Te diré algo que nos hizo a mi y a Tom hace mucho tiempo...Cuando teníamos 6 años, una vez para el día de los inocentes Tom le puso pegamento en el asiento y yo no le prevení, Entonces se enojó con los dos y nos amarró a un poste, pero esa vez dejó carne bajo nosotros y soltó a los perros del vecindario...

Todos se quedaron así: O.o "como puede haber alguien tan cruel..."

Syasaku: han habido peores... pero no a mí... a sus dos pobres hermanas... -'

De repente escuchan ladridos de perros en la lejanía...

Tomo: oh, oh...

Aparecen dos perros que se ponen a ladrarles...

Los 6: DESTINY!

o – o – o – o – o – o – o –

En un lugar muy cercano...

Destiny: bueno... creo que iré por ellos... me acompañas? Necesito alguien que lleve sus cadáveres (Que cuco >o )

Tom: "Que cruel...aunque ha habido peores..." eh... bueno

Se van los dos Tomados de la mano

Al rato llegan al lugar...

Destiny: -silba- eh... fido, jido vengan...

Los dos perros se van y los otros 6 tienen cara de muertos.

Dee: si no fué tanto, fueron como 4 horas amarrados y media hora con los perros –suelta la cuerda y caen los 6 como saco de papas, de cara al suelo-

Tom: "pobres" Los ayudo...

Dee: Tom, llevate a Sya... el resto que se vaya como pueda...

Los otros 5: "que mala TT"

Tom: pero...

Dee: está bien... puedes llevarte a Zoe y a Tomo También... a los otros no... que se mueran...

Los chicos: "que mala TT"

Tom intenta ayudar a los chicos...

Dee: ni se te ocurra –y lo mira con una cara fea que dice: si lo haces a ti también te amarro...

Tom: sorry... T-T'

Los chicos: "maltrato TT"

Tom ayuda a parase a Sya y la iba a tomar pero...

Sya: -se limpia el polvo y queda casi como nueva, excepto por los raspones- no te preocupes... estoy bien.

Tom: Cómo es posible que estés bien? O.o

Syasaku: costumbre –sonríe y hace un conejito-

Tomoeri: "Estafa..."

Destiny: por fin alguien resistente...

Syasaku: y tu cállate! –la mira muy feo y la intimida... creanme...ella cuando se enoja... es peor... uhh...

Destiny: sí, pero no te enojes...

Los otros 4: "Se enojó... eso es malo... hay que huir"

De repente Sya se vuelve hacia ellos con una cara fea.

Sya: y ustedes que miran ¬¬#

Los otros: nada -'

Syasaku: muy bien Tú –apunta a Dee- te llevarás a Koichi

Dee: pero...

Syasaku: tienes alguna objeción ¬¬#

Dee: no -'

Syasaku: bieno, y tú –apunta a Tom- te llevarás a Takuya y a Zoe

Tom: sí jefaza.

Syasaku: yo me llevaré a Tomo y a Koji...alguna objeción?

Todos: ninguna...

Y así se fueron hasta la cabaña de las chicas... la más cercana.

o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –

Cabaña de las chicas...

Koichi: au, au, au...

Tomo: no te dolería tanto si no te movieras.

Koichi: pero es que duele TT

Koji: sí pero no reclames tanto ¬¬#

Syasaku: ahí está bien Koji? –sonrojada-

Koji: eh... sí ¬/¬

Zoe: que lindo - -en eso le apreta muy fuerte el vendaje a Takuya-

Takuya: ah! Xx

Destiny: eso les pasa por molestar...

Tom: te hubieras quedado callada...

Destiny: por?

Tom: por eso –apunta a Sya, a la que la está rodeando un aura roja-

Syasaku: morirás en el peor de los infiernos...

Se va acercando a ella pero de repente sus ojos se ponen todos cafés y se desmaya, pero justo antes de que caiga al suelo Koji la agarra.

Koji: Sya! Responde! Que te ocurre?

Destiny: Sya! Quizás demasiado agotamiento...

Tomo: no creo, ella es muy fuerte en ese sentido... tiene que ser... eso! Lo de la luz! Blck Leomon también le pasó su luz lo cual significa más recuerdos que no son de ella...

Koji: cómo la otra vez!

Takuya: entonces esperemos a que despierte... sería lo mejor...

Todos: sí...

Mientras tanto Syasaku estaba viendo un pasado que afectaría de sobremanera sus decisiones de ahí en adelante...

Notas de la autora: jaja, los dejé en suspenso... y les gustó esté chap? Me quedó gracioso y más porque la perdona en la que me basé para Destiny me estaba ayudando con su carácter, y fué gracioso jaja, bueno ahora las respuestas a sus reviews:

Sakura Takeuchi: Holas! Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto mi fic! Soy feliz! - y bueno aquí no puse mucho de las parejas, pero en el prox. Cap. Se viene más SyaxKoji, jeje . Y tienes razón ahora que lo pienso lo de Sya se parece a HP, los misterios de la vida no? jeje y bueno aquí está el otro capi... esperó que te haya gustado! o

Yosy-chan: bueno... espero que te haya gustado este capi y no me mates... y sale la Dania... por todas partes! Xox jeje ;P amenzadora! Aunque no te preocupes... ;D en el próx. Capi cuando Dee cuente lo que estuvo haciendo todo ese rato con Tom... ahí vas a tener más que un piquito... jeje... son gente que va rápido jaja... oye... me conseguí el OST de Bleach, o sea las canciones... bueno bye! Espero te haya gustado el capi, en especial la Dania por todas partes!

···: grax por tu review! Sorry por no haberte contestado en el anterior -', y aquí está otro más... ojalá te guste!

Rose-Destiny: ojalá te haya gustado el final que le puse! >3 no puede no gustrte de todas formas jaja! Bueno... bye! Nos vemos!

Bueno, eso fué todo! Y no se olviden de apretar a mi amigo el botoncito "Go" y mandarme un Review! En serio!


	11. cap11: Preparaciones para una fiesta 1

Cap. 11: Preparaciones para una fiesta. (parte 1)

Syasaku seguía desmayada, y casi todos ya se habían quedado dormidos... Comenzando por Tomoeri que tiene un "sincronizador" para dormirse a cierta hora de forma instantánea... -U bueno, volviendo a lo otro... Koji estaba muy preocupado así que esperó y Luego de un rato, Syasaku despertó...

Koji: Syasaku-san!

Syasaku: que ocurrió? ··?

Koji: te desmayaste... que te ocurrió?

En ese momento Syasaku lo recuerda todo.

Syasaku: tuve un sueño extraño...-le comienza a contar...

Flash Back

Se ve de nuevo a la reunión de digimons, de nuevo con Darkmon a la cabeza.

Darkmon: Queridos aliados! Ahora que Icedevimon ha fallado necesitamos un voluntario para que vaya a destruirlos.

Black Leomon: Yo me ofrezco, sería un gran honor para mí.

Darkmon: Muy bien... tú irás y te encargarás de ellos. Debes quitarles sus digiespirits y ver como se contactan con ophanimon, para así descubrir su ubicación secreta y podamos destruirla y conquistar este mundo.

Puppetmon: Señor, no cree que sería peligroso enviar a Black Leomon sólo, piense en la paliza que le dieron esos niños a Ice devimon.

Black Leomon: dudas que pueda vencerlos!

Puppetmon: Sí, un debilucho como tu nunca podría vencerlos.

Black Leomon: Repite eso!

Darkmon: ya cállense par de piiiiiiip (Censura)

Ambos: sí señor.

Darkmon: muy bien, confiaremos en ti Black Leomon... no nos defraudes...

Black Leomon: agradezco su confianza señor –se marcha-

Y todo se vuelve borroso para Syasaku...

fin Flash Back

Syasaku: y eso fué lo que ví...

Koji: entonces quizás nuestro nuevo enemigo sea Puppetmon...

Syasaku: es lo más probable. –se quedan callados- Ahora lo mejor sería que despertáramos a los demás.

De repente oyen una voz.

Destiny: ah! Así que eso fué lo que pasó , estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ustedes lo más probable es que puppetmon sea nuestro siguiente enemigo.

Los otros dos quedan con cara de: "que rayos le pasa..."

Destiny: tengo insomnio... bueno... buenas noches! –se tapa y se queda dormida al toque...

-u

Koji: está bien... eso fué raro...

Syasaku: sí que lo fué...

Tom: no es nada raro... yo la conozco... y tu también Syasaku...

Koji: "Y a este tío que le pasa...?"

Syasaku: "Soy amiga de unos raros..." sí, lo sé... pero no puede dejar de parecerme raro...

Tom: Sí lo sé...

Koji: y ahora me vas a decir que tu también tenías insomnio no?

Tom: eso era justo lo que te iba a decir... eres un chico muy inteligente - caída general...- bueno... buenas noches! –se duerme instantáneamente-

Koji: no espera no te... duermas – ya era muy tarde, el ya se había dormido- maldición ¬¬

Syasaku: -' creo que vas a tener que llevártelos a rastras... bueno... buenas noches –se acuesta y se duerme-

Koji: ey! Estafa! TT no me los puedo a todos yo solito TT... bueno –suspiro- si no puedes ir contra la corriente... únete a ella –se acurruca en el suelo con lo que encuentra y se duerme... pobechito nnu

...Al otro día...

Destiny: -levantada ya... la única...- bueno... ya que no despiertan y yo tengo hambre... 1...2...3 –toma una gran cantidad de aire- ¡¡¡¡¡¡BUENOS DÍAS!

Todos se despiertan sobresaltados, cada uno con una reacción diferente:

Tom sólo se tapa los oídos y se queja diciendo que ella es muy gritona... recibiendo un golpe por parte de la susodicha...

Tomoeri se despierta rápidamente y grita: ¡¡Ohayo! ¡Tengo hambre o! y Destiny le responde: mi alma gemela!

Koichi se sobresalta tanto que llega a saltar y se pega con una pared... pobre tipo...

Zoe se asustó tanto que se cayó de la cama y cayó encima de Takuya, al cual le salió sangre de narices, y por ello terminó estampado en el suelo gracias a la fuerza de nuestra queridísima Zoe...

Syasaku se sobresalto tanto que saltó y terminó prácticamente pegada en el techo...O.o

Koji se asustó tanto que se puso en pose de defensa y casi mata al pobre Koichi... nnu

Todos menos Tomoeri y la propia Dee: DESTINY!

Koji: Sabes que p Hora es!

Destiny: sí , son las 5:30 de la mañana...

Tom: y se puede saber porque rayos nos despiertas a estas horas de la mañana? ¬¬#

Destiny: es que tengo hambre –y como respuesta suena su estómago- ven?

Tomoeri: yo también tengo hambre ToT

A todos les sale una gotita en la nuca...

Zoe: no nos queda remedio, vamos a tener que levantarnos e ir a comer temprano u.u.

Takuya: -muy adormilado- entonces nosotros nos vamos a nuestra cabaña... nos tenemos que cambiar y que bañar...

Kouichi: -bosteza- sí ... "yo tenía sueño... quería seguir durmiendo TT"

Kouji: -que era el que tenía más sueño- por qué tienen que ser tan raras ¬¬#

Syasaku: "pobre... uu por mi culpa se durmió tarde... lo siento!"

Tom: bueno... mejor vamonos ya... nos vemos al rato! –los 4 salen-

Syasaku: Dee, te odio... yo tengo sueño –se vuelve a acostar –despiértenme a las 6:30... –se duerme-

Zoe: ella tiene razón, yo también me quedo... –se duerme-

Tomoeri: bueno, supongo que sólo nosotras iremos, Dee-chan

Destiny: sípis...

Ambas se bañan y se cambian en como 15 min. (Hubieran sido menos si es que Dee no se demorara como 1hora en escoger su ropa... -' y eso que se demoró poco para su record de demoras... u.u) y luego se encaminan a la cabaña de los chicos, donde sólo ven a Kouichi y a Tom fuera...

Tomoeri: y que pasó con los otros dos... me lo creo de Taku pero no de Kouji...

Kouichi: acuérdate que él fué el único que se quedó despierto hasta que Sya despertó.

Destiny: cierto...

Tom: y yo me levanté porque sabía que si no lo hacía esta –apunta a Dee- iba a entrar y me iba a sacar arrastrando...

Destiny: -en pose pensativa- también es muy cierto...

Los otros tres: eres rara... das cuco

Destiny: ya lo sé... pero tengo hambre así que vamonos! –toma a Tom del cuello de la polera y se lo lleva volando, o sea... ella corriendo a toda velocidad-

Tomoeri: es ultra-rara...

Kouichi: ya me di cuenta...

Tomoeri: bueno... ¿Vamos?

Kouichi: claro –y ambos comienzan a caminar en dirección al casino-

Al llegar nuestros 4 protagonistas no ven a nadie excepto los profesores y obviamente los que trabajan en el casino.

Tom: parece que vinimos demasiado temprano -'

Destiny: aún así yo quiero comer...

Profesora T.: ohayo chicos! o, vayan a comer si quieren .

Profesor A.: Son muy madrugadores .

Y ambos profesores se van a sentar.

Tomoeri: entonces vamos! o.

Destiny: sí! –y ambas chicas parten a toda velocidad a comer...y los chicos las siguen...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al rato en la cabaña de las chicas...

Se ve Syasaku dándose vueltas para un lado y para otro...

Syasaku: maldición... TT no puedo dormir... todo es culpa de Dee... –mira a Zoe que está Z – ojalá yo tuviera su suerte TT –de repente la oye murmurar algo y se queda callada escuchando-

Zoe: -murmurando en sueños- Takuya... yo también te quiero...-y se da vuelta mientras abraza la almohada...

Syasaku: jeje "que tierna -" –se levanta, agarra su ropa y entra al baño- "bueno... ya que no puedo seguir durmiendo y son las 5:45, creo que... mejor me voy a desayunar TT"

Se viste y al rato sale, se peina y camina con dirección al casino...

Syasaku: Bueno... no importa si no dormí bien... ¡No me desanimaré! (N/a: 100 al estilo de Tohru o, de furuba)

Siguió caminando... media dormida eso sí... y de repente chocó con algo...

Syasaku: au, au, au, au--- lo... lo siento venía distraída y no estaba viendo por donde caminaba...

Chico x: diría que ibas dormida más bien -le ofrece su mano para ayudarla a pararse-

Syasaku: jeje, sí.. –acepta su ayuda y se para- muchas gracias Uzumaki-kun

Uzumaki: de nada -era un chico rubio, con los ojos azules y era bastante alegre- ibas camino al casino?

Syasaku: sí

Uzumaki: te acompaño

Syasaku: bueno, claro está... si no te molesta

Uzumaki: claro que no, -le toma la mano y se la besa- es un placer acompañar a una chica guapa como tú (n/a: que suerte! Ojalá a mí me pasara eso XD)

Syasaku: -sonrojada- gra... gracias...

Ambos se van, pero de lo que no se habían dado cuenta era de que a la distancia un chico de cabello azul los observaba furioso (n/a: adivinen quién es XD).

Koji: (n/a: adivinaron? Era como obvio XD) Ya se las verá conmigo ese Uzumaki "espera... que estoy diciendo... que me está pasando... porque estoy tan furioso... no me puede estar pasando esto a mí... maldición"

Takuya: que haces Koji?- apareciendo detrás de él y sobresaltándolo –ajá... así que estás celoso... eso significa que estás enamorado de Sya! Ajá! Lo sabía!

Koji: estas loco?

Takuya: -ignorándolo- pero no te preocupes... yo... el gran Takuya Kanbara te ayudaré a conquistarla! –y se va corriendo al casino dejando una nubecita de humo tras de sí-

Koji: no... Espera –pero se había ido- "Quizás Takuya tenga razón...quizás si estoy enamorado... maldición, por qué todo esto es tan problemático" (n/a: jaja me salió 100 al estilo Shikamaru, aquellos que hayáis visto Naruto me entenderéis XD)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pasada ya la hora de desayuno, los profesores convocaron a todos los chicos.

Profesor A.: buenas tardes alumnos, me alegra que hayan venido todos...

Tomoeri: -susurrándole a Sya- y por qué no vendríamos todos, si igual nos obligaron ¬¬

Syasaku: tienes razón –susurrándole a Tomo- -'

Profesora T.: bueno, los convocamos hoy para avisarles que con motivo de San Valentín y de que ya está finalizando el campamento, se hará una fiesta este 14 de febrero, o sea... el domingo.

Todos: sí!

Profesora T.: y por ello hoy nos separaremos chicos y chicas para hacer preparativos... las chicas vengan con migo... –todas las chicas la siguen camino al casino.

Profesor A.: bueno... y nosotros... haremos competencias! Porque son las mujeres las que tienen que arreglar más... no ustedes... así que... a correr!

Todos: ohh...

Takuya: que maldición TT

Kouichi: bueno, no nos quejemos y empecemos a correr...

Tom: que te pasa Kouji, te he notado muy callado toda la mañana...

Kouji: nada...

Takuya: mentira! Yo sé lo que le pasó!

Kouichi: enserio! Cuenta, cuenta! (n/a: y después dicen que las mujeres somos chismosas ¬¬)

Takuya: bueno, es que hoy en la mañana vió a Syasaku hablando muy animadamente con Uzumaki, e incluso, este le besó la mano a Harada y pues nuestro querido amigo Kouji se puso celosísimo! XD

Tom: te lo tenías bien guardado Kouji ¬w¬ -lo codea-

Kouji: "desde cuando estuvo viendo este desgraciado?" Eso no es algo que les incumba –todo rojo-

Kouichi: claro que nos incumbe, como hermano tuyo y como amigos tuyos debemos ayudarte!

Kouji: ay no, ahora tú también Kouichi TT

Takuya: -ignorándolo totalmente- Muy bien, entonces comenzaremos con el plan 'ayudemos a Kouji a conquistar a Syasaku'

Tom: no es ese un nombre muy largo? Porque no mejor 'el plan KxS'?

Takuya: Sí, suena mejor...

Kouichi: sí, entonces vamos a por nuestra meta!

Los tres: sí!

Kouji: "me dan miedo... "

Y así se quedan corriendo y discutiendo su plan... y el pobre Kouji... sufriendo...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En el casino...

Zoe: oye Sya... ¿que onda contigo y Uzumaki?

Syasaku: ··? De que hablas?

Zoe: vamos no te hagas la inocente! Takuya me contó que hoy en la mañana estaban conversando animadamente y él hasta te besó la mano...

Tomoeri: y no me lo habías dicho!

Destiny: traición!

Syasaku: no hay nada entre nosotros -', es que hoy en la mañana iba tan adormilada que choqué con él y entonces me ayudó a pararme y se ofreció a acompañarme camino al casino y eso...

Zoe: sí claro... y el beso en la mano, no creo que Takuya mienta tanto...

Syasaku: bueno eso –se sonroja un poco- es que me dijo que era una chica guapa y que era un placer para él acompañarme al casino y ahí me besó la mano -', ey pero... cómo sabe Takuya todo eso! Lo mataré!

Zoe: ahhh dijo que estaba siguiendo a Koji...

Tomoeri y Dee: así que fué sólo eso... que fome...

Zoe: bueno, pero no podemos culparla porque ella es de Kouji no?-Sya se sonroja entera por este comentario

Tomoeri: sí

Por cierto, las chicas estaban preparando los chocolates de san Valentín y ahora estaban derritiendo el chocolate...

Zoe: bueno yo creo que ya está -lo saca con un paño y las cuatro comienzan a colocarlo en los moldes como el resto de las chicas-

Destiny: por cierto... para quienes van a hacer chocolates ustedes?

Syasaku: mmm... yo para ustedes, para Kouji, para Kouichi, para Tom y para Takuya...

Tomoeri: o sea que como todos los años le vas a hacer a todos tus amigos... es muy típico de ti

Syasaku: sí, prefiero hacerlo así y tu para quien o quienes vas a hacer tomo?

Tomoeri: mmm... para ustedes y para Kouichi /

Zoe: ¬w¬ aja, ja... así que estamos comenzando a conquistar no?

Tomoeri: qué! Me gusta! Es normal que le haga un chocolate ¬/¬

Zoe: tienes razón... y tú Dee? Supongo que a Tom, pero... a quién más?

Dee: bueno, pues a ustedes y a Tom y tú? Que no has dicho nada ¬w¬

Zoe: bueno, pues a ustedes y a los chicos... es que soy amiga de ellos hace mucho y no quiero dejarlos sin chocolate -'

Syasaku: por fin alguien como yo TT –mientras hacía un chocolate con forma de corazón...

Destiny: y yo supongo que ese es para Kouji no? ¬w¬

Syasaku: eh? Pues... sí /

Tomoeri: y los de nosotras son los de osito? Que kawaii!

Zoe: y como se los vas a hacer al resto de los chicos...

Syasaku: les voy a hacer un balón .

Destiny: siempre tan extraña -'

Syasaku: jeje, pues sí

Y las tres chicas se empezaron a reír, pero de repente sus digivices empezaron a brillar.

Syasaku: maldición! y justo ahora!

Zoe: no nos queda más que hacer, por lo menos ya terminamos los chocolates... así que vamos a guardarlos y listo...

Las cuatro van a guardarlos y luego se dirigen a la profesora...

Syasaku: Tsukishiro-sensei... podemos ir a nuestra cabaña a arreglar algunas cosas sobre la ropa que usaremos en el baile?

Profesora T.: claro vayan!

Syasaku: gracias profesora!

Las cuatro salen corriendo en la dirección en la que apuntan sus digivices... y al llegar ven a un montón de soldaditos de juguete que las comienzan a atacar con mini balas... pero hay un pequeño detalle... las balas si hacen daño!

Syasaku: malditos juguetes! –salta esquivando un y se transforma- _digiespirit... digivolves a... –pasa todo- Mizumon!_

Tomoeri: Yup! –esquiva y se transfroma- _Digiespirit Digivolves ah... –bla, bla, bla... – Nijimon!_

Zoe: creo que no podremos derrotarlos uno por uno, son muchos –en eso se tropieza con una rama- ah –queda estampada en el suelo y todos se ríen, hasta los soldaditos (n/a: que pena...)-

Dee: Estas cosas reaccionan a las cosas graciosas... Zoe! Hazlos reír más para que podamos derrotarlos-

Zoe: y como quieres que haga eso!

Nijimon: así! –levanta con sus poderes una raíz y Zoe... inevitablemente... vuelve a caer- ups! o

Dee: _Digiespirit Digivolves a!...-bla, bla, bla...- Yukimon! Espada de hielo- ante ella aparece una espada y con ella mata a unos cuantos-_

Nijimon: _Látigo de Rosa –mata como a 6-_

Mizumon: _Golpe de Agua –aparece un gran puño(n/a: es necesario que coloque de agua? No cierto...) y mata a muchos soldaditos._

Zoe: Tomo!

Niyimon: Tomo? Yo ya no soy Tomo –le saca la lengua- ahora sigue distrayéndolos _ataque de las mil puas! –salen varias espinas del suelo y matan a... muchos soldaditos..._

Mizumon: esto lo voy a sentir más yo que tú Zoe –le hace una zancadilla- "Sí, yo lo voy a sufrir cuando ella me dé una paliza TT" –los monitos se ríen y Mizumon aprovecha para atacarlos-

Después de muchos "accidentes" de Zoe y de varios ataques, las chicas terminan con los soldaditos.

Tomo: -ya destransformadas todas y descansando bajo la sombra de un gran árbol- Poder Femenino!

Zoe: poder femenino mis polainas! Más bien poder de Zoe y el suelo!

Tomoeri: no es mi culpa que tuvieras tantos 'accidentes' –mira para el lado con una cara de 'yo-no-hice-nada'-

Dee y Sya: "como puede decir eso si ella fué la que más disfrutó viéndola caer y haciéndola caer o chocar con árboles salidos de la nada... ¬¬'"

Tomoeri: que me miran –con el puño en alto- no me miren tanto que me gastan!

Zoe: si pos, ella... la que se gasta... pareces una pila...

Tomoeri: oye!

Todas ríen...

Syasaku: oye...emm... y como le vamos a hacer con los vestidos? Supuestamente los íbamos a comprar...

Tomoeri: mm...

De repente de la tierra sale una tienda de ropa (n/a: han visto Mirmo Zi bang?... bueno, como la tienda del gordo ese que sale de todas partes...)

Dania: Venga y compre vestidos para fiestas de Gala y de semi-gala!

Tomoeri: que coincidencia!

Dee: - Ropa!

Syasaku: no! alejense! Dee+compras de ropa+ yo yo llevando todo y teniendo que comprar cosas que ella me obligará a usar! –intenta correr, pero es sujetada por las tres chicas que ahora parecen demonios de la compra...- NOOOOOOOOOOO –un grito que se oye por todo el bosque...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En algún lugar del bosque...

Koichi: oyeron eso?

Takuya: no, que cosa?

Koichi: es que creí haber oído un grito...

Koji: de seguro estas alucinando...

Koichi: mmmm... no se –se encoge de hombros-

Y los chicos siguen corriendo (n/a: sip, como lo piensan... el profe se olvidó de ellos y se puso a hacer otra cosa entonces los dejó corriendo)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En la tienda...

Se ve a Dee con un montón de ropa encima.

Dee: todos me gustan TT, por qué es tan difícil ser chica?

Syasaku: no es que sea difícil... es que tú lo haces ver difícil ¬¬

Tomoeri: Pero sí ella tiene razón –Tomo llevaba 3 vestidos encima- No se cual es mejor TT

Zoe: Yo tampoco sé! x , Tú tienes suerte Syasaku! Tu puedes elegir más fácilmente!

Syasaku: eso es porqué yo cuando escojo un vestido lo hago rápido y sin demoras, creo que es una pérdida de tiempo demorarse tanto ¬¬.

Syasaku estaba sentada hace como una hora, porque ya había escogido. Ella había escogido un vestido de cuello chino, Sin espalda, hasta unos 5 cm sobre las rodillas. Era negro con las orillas de color Rosado, con una flor de Cerezo pequeña en el pecho y con un pequeño escote en la pierna derecha. También había elegido unas sandalias Rosadas que se amarraban hasta bajo la rodilla y con muy poco taco.

Tomoeri: Yo no sé cual escoger! TxT.

Syasaku: que problemáticas –mira al techo.

Zoe: Oye Sya... dime cual es más bonito? Este –le muestra un vestido Rosado de tiritas con la falda ancha de color Rosado- o este? –Le muestra otro vestido también de tiritas pero de color Rosa con las tiritas de color morado, hasta las rodillas y con un escote hasta medio muslo.

Syasaku: me gusta el segundo "ojalá con esto ya nos podamos ir rápido"

Zoe: Cierto? Es muy lindo! -, me llevo este! Y con estas sandalias –le muestra unas sandalias con mucho taco de color rosa-

Syasaku: genial –Zoe se sienta a su lado-

Tomoeri: yo no sé! x tengo Crisis!

Zoe: y cuales te gustan?

Tomoeri: estos tres –les muestra tres vestidos; 1 con tiritas que era de color blanco, hasta las rodillas (n/a: chanta..); el otro strapless de color Verde (n/a: se nota que esos son los que no me interesan XD); y el último era de mangas caídas, de color azul, con falda ancha hasta unos 5 cm sobre las rodillas, con unos decorados de burbujitas en la parte de arriba.

Syasaku: a mi me gusta el tercero.

Zoe: a mí también o

Tomoeri: entonces ese! YUP! Y con estas sandalias – coge unas sandalias azules con poco taco-

Syasaku: y ahora viene lo más difícil...

Tomoeri y Zoe: que cosa? ··?

Syasaku: Que Dee se decida –suena música sata de fondo (n/a: ya saben, la típica esa donde cae un rayo, chin, chin, chin, chin)

Destiny: ahora ustedes me van a tener que ayudar a elegir! o , tengo crisis! –Les muestra... muchos vestidos, dejemoslo en eso, entre ellos hay dos muy bonitos que son los que más le gustan a las demás; 1: un vestido strapless hasta un poco más abajo de la rodilla con corte en diagonal desde el muslo de color Morado, con un pañuelo lila para el cuello; 2: un vestido strapless negro, con una abertura en la pierna derecha y hasta las rodillas.

Destiny: y? voten -

Syasaku: Yo voto por el morado "Todo con tal de que terminemos...-.-"

Zoe: El morado!

Tomoeri: Morado!

Destiny: sí! Genial! Ya está dicho, me llevo este –tira el otro vestido encima de una pila de vestidos descartados- y con estas sandalias- unas sandalias de taco fino y bajo, con tiras transparentes y un adorno de flor en brillantes- Muy bien, ya estamos dadas! Yo tengo el resto!

Syasaku: lo suponía -- nunca sales sin tu colección de maquillajes y joyería.

Dania: bueno, gracias por su compra –luego de que ya le hubieran pagado-

Tomoeri: espere! Yo quería pedirle algo más!

Syasaku: yo también!

Dania: que cosa –con los ojos con un signo de dinero!

Tomoeri: pero es de la parte de armas...

Dania: muy bien –tira de una palanca y las paredes del lugar giran y se transforma en una armería- diganme...

Tomoeri: guay! Yo quiero una filosa! (n/a: aquí ta tu petición Yosy, así que no me mates! TT)

Dania: bien, tenemos cuchillas largas, cortas y con mangos de varios colores. –le muestra varias opciones-

Tomoeri: quiero uno con un mango azul oscuro, con una incrustación de diamante azul y que sea mediano-

Dania: aquí tienes –le entrega la cuchilla junto con un cinto para llevarla- y este cinto va gratis.

Tomoeri: genial!

Syasaku: yo quiero un conjunto de Kunais.

Dania: Aquí están en negro, con decoraciones de Sakura en diamante y el cinto que va con el vestido –se las pasa y Sya le paga-

Dee: yo también quiero algo, quiero una pistola negra con mis iniciales en diamante, con capacidad ojalá de más de diez balas.

Dania: en seguida –va atrás, se escuchan unos sonidos de máquinas y al rato sale con la pistola (n/a: para que rayos las van a usar O.o?)- aquí tiene, y el cinto- Dee le paga-

Zoe: eh... etto... supongo que yo también para no desencajar...etto... yo quiero una espada corta, algo que combine eso sí con mi vestido-

Dania: claro, aquí tienes nuestro nuevo modelo, con mango morado con incrustaciones de rubí y el cinto de color rosado- Zoe le paga- muy bien, ya están listas?

Dee: a sí, se me olvidaba, yo quiero un rastreador que sea invisible que tenga sensor de movimiento

Dania: oks –se lo pasa y le cobra-

Al rato las chicas salen de la tienda con unas cuantas (n/a: si claro, unas cuantas es poco) bolsas y cuando ya habían llegado a la cabaña y guardado sus cosas se ponen a conversar.

Syasaku: oye Dee, en todo caso... para que el radar?

Destiny: una nunca sabe cuando se van a acercar a su novio, esas malditas mujerzuelas baratas –esto lo dice con cara de odio- así que mejor prevenir que lamentar

Las otras la miran con cara de miedo y con una gotita, al rato tocan la puerta.

Takuya: chicas! Abran!

Zoe: ya voy maldito imbécil, deja de tocar ¬.¬

Takuya: hola! –entra aplastando a Zoe- y Zoe?

El resto quedan todos con una gotita.

Zoe: -desde abajo- aquí estoy BAKA (tonto) –lo agarra y lo lanza volando por la ventana-hmp

Kouichi: hola, nnu, veníamos a ver como les había ido...

Tomoeri: con los digimons o con los vestidos?

Kouji: con que digimons!

Syasaku: o sea que yo tenía razón... no se llevaron sus digivices...

Tom: no es que hoy en la mañana teníamos tanto sueño que los dejamos en la cabaña

Dee: inútiles...

Tom: jeje XD

Kouji: y que pasó, nada que sea urgente!

Tomoeri: cálmate romeo que hoy estás muy alterado, no nos pasó nada –dandole palmaditas en la espalda

Kouji: NO ESTOY ALTERADO! –demostrando totalmente lo contrario-

El resto: uy que miedo –haciéndose chiquititos en una esquina-

Takuya: -empujando a Kouji fuera- bueno, bueno, que estés alterado no es su culpa, es de tus celos, así que vamonos y dejémoslas tranquilas –dirigiéndose a las chicas- ja ne! (hasta luego-

Tom y Kouichi: hasta mañana! –los chicos se retiran y afuera se pueden escuchar gritos-

Kouji: COMO QUE CELOS! YO NO ESTOY CELOSO! AHHHHH! –se escucha una pelea y al pobre Takuya muriendo-

Las cuatro chicas: pobrecitos ¬.¬'

Tomoeri: bueno, yo tengo sueño!

Syasaku: yo también –bostezando- Dado que alguien nos levantó temprano ¬¬#

Dee: que? Tenía hambre

Al rato las chicas se ponen pijama y se van a dormir, y se puede ver a todas con orejeras, y a Dee amarrada durmiendo

----------------------------------------

Notas de la autora: siento haberme demorado! Gomen nasai! x , es que me quedé corta de ideas! (o sea que me dió SIDAF, es decir: sin inspiración del autor para fics TT) Por esta vez no voy a responder Reviews, lo siento mucho, pero estoy apurada ', bueno, so so...

Bye! Ja ne!


	12. Cap12: preparaciones para una fiesta 2

Disclaimer: bueno, como ya sabeís Digimon no me pretenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes para mi disgusto..., le pretenecen a **Akiyoshi Hongo **y a **Toei Animation**, esto no lo hago con fines de lucro ni nada... así que no me reclamen luego! >x 

Bueno, ahora el fic y por favor lean al final las notas! por una vez son importantes!

* * *

Cap. 12: Preparaciones para una fiesta (parte 2)

-Planes-

Los días se pasaron volando y sin que nuestros protagonistas se dieran cuenta... ya era sábado... faltaba un día para la fiesta, pero.. en una cabaña había una crisis -'

En la cabaña de las chicas...

Destiny: Ah! Esto no puede ser! Mañana es el maldito baile y esos estúpidos aún no nos han invitado! –le ardían los ojos- ¡La verdad es que son unos tarados de pipipiiiip!

Syasaku: cálmate Dee-chan -U, ni siquiera era seguro que nos invitaran... es probable que hayan invitado a otras "para mi pesar, es lo más probable" –suspira tristemente-

Tomoeri: Es que no puede ser –estaba echa una furia pegándole a un muñeco inflable de Kouichi que sacó de no-se-donde- Me las pagarás Kouichi Kimura! Y Yo nunca me retracto!

Zoe: mmm... hace tiempo hay algo que me inquieta...

Syasaku: que cosa?

Zoe: normalmente hoy, como ayer y anteayer, habrían venido millones de chicos a preguntarnos si es que queremos ir con ellos al baile, pero hoy, no ha aparecido ninguno... –suspira- sería ideal ahora que estamos en crisis... y sería la manera de calmar a estas dos u.uU

-o-o-o-o-

Fuera de la cabaña de las chicas...

Se ve a los cuatro chicos (n/a: dicese de Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi y Tom) escondidos en un arbusto al lado de la puerta de las chicas y junto a ellos un montón de trampas y cosas así.

Kouichi: Takuya, Estás seguro de que esto está bien? No deberíamos ir e invitarlas ya? Sería una forma menos tramposa de hacer que no vayan con ningún otro chico...

Si ampliamos un poco la cámara... se ve a un montón de chicos en: hoyos en el suelo, en trampas en los árboles, y cosas así...

Takuya: claro que no Kouichi... no ves que así nos libramos de la competencia?

Kouji: como lo imaginé eres un idiota...

Tom: y ahí van de nuevo...

Takuya: a quién le llamaste idiota!

Kouji: al único que veo por aquí!

Takuya: repite eso cabeza de pañoleta!

Kouji: es normal que alguien como tú no sepa ni insultar... y es más normal aún que no te quepa en la cabeza la verdad... idiota...

Kouichi: oigan chicos, cálmense...

Y comenzó una pelea verbal, y quizás fué por eso que los chicos no notaron a cierto rubio que llegó a la puerta de las chicas, hasta que...

Tom: eh... chicos.. yo les aconsejaría que dejasen de pelear...

Takuya: y Por qué!

Tom: porque se nos pasó uno...

Takuya, Kouji y Kouichi: QUÉ! –se acercan rápidamente y se quedan con la boca abierta-

Kouji: "Kuso, es él otra vez...juro que lo mato si hace lo que creo que va a hacer..."

Takuya: "uf, menos mal que es él... él no va tras Zoe... será gracioso ver la reacción de Kouji..."

Kouichi: "Maldición... un posible enemigo... rayos..."

Tom: "Por qué habrán puesto esas caras, Kouji tiene cara de psicópata, Takuya tiene cara de enfermo mental muerto de risa y Kouichi tiene una cara de que se va a morir... son raros... ¬.¬U"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Con las chicas...

Destiny: juro que si ese idiota no me invita me voy a comer yo los chocolates que le hice! Y se las va a ver conmigo es imbécil! –su cuerpo echaba fuego-

Toc, toc, toc (tocaron la puerta)

Destiny: -va a abrir y contesta gritando- ¡QUÉ!

Chicox: eh... "que miedo"... está Harada-san?

Destiny: -al ver que es Uzumaki se calma (n/a: apuesto a que ya sabían quién era...) y de repente se le ocurre una idea, y una sonrisa maligna aparece en su rostro- sí claro, espera que ya le aviso- se va y cierra la puerta-

Uzumaki: "que miedo, no se como es que la pobre Syasaku-san todavía sigue viva..."

Al entrar las otras tres chicas miran expectantes a Dee, esperando a que diga quien era... pero en vez de eso la chica sólo les hace una seña para que se acerquen.

Destiny: vengan, tengo un plan –y una sonrisa maligna se forma en su rostro-

Las otras tres chicas, asustadas, se acercan a ella (n/a: más por miedo que por curiosidad). Al ya estar las cuatro Destiny comienza a hablar.

Destiny: bueno es que al ver a Uzumaki allá afuera se me ha ocurrido un plan. Lo más seguro es que haya venido a invitarte a que vayas con él Sya –ante esto la nombrada se sonroja- bueno pues y pensé que si los chicos no nos habían venido a invitar era o porque no le interesamos o porque son poco valerosos y, o sea, yo no voy a esperar mil años a que tengan valor y menos voy a dejar que me pasen por alto. Entonces me dije que porque no, para mostrarles que si valemos y que no los vamos a esperar, invitamos a otros chicos al baile. Así nos verán por otros chicos y verán que perdieron su oportunidad y nos vengaremos por que no nos invitaron... es perfecto...

Syasaku: pero eso no será muy cruel?

Tomoeri: Es perfecto! Yo estoy 100 de acuerdo

Zoe: yo también te apoyo, sería genial ver sus caras...

Syasaku: supongo que mayoría gana...

Destiny: muy bien, ya está listo... Tu Sya ve y dile que sí a Uzumaki, aunque... mmm... necesitamos pareja nosotras –se queda pensando un poco- a ya sé! Sya –mira a la nombrada- puedes preguntarle a Uzumaki si es que tiene a algún amigo que quiera ir con nosotras?

Syasaku: lo.. lo intentaré Dee-chan –suspira-

Zoe: muy bien todo listo!

Destiny: el plan "pongamos celosos a los chicos" está en marcha!

Zoe y Tomo: Osu!

Syasaku: Hai... u.uU

Tomoeri: bueno, vamos Sya, ve! No hay que dejar esperando a un hombre! –la empuja-

Syasaku: -al lado de la puerta y mira atrás a sus amigas –demo... –pero sus amigas lo único que hacen es levantar el pulgar y hacer una pose guay con unos ojos satánicos obligándola a hacerlo u.u- está bien- abre la puerta y se encuentra con Uzumaki- Konnichiwa Uzumaki-kun...

Uzumaki: dime por mi nombre porfavor.

Syasaku: -sonrojada- está bien.. Uz... es decir, Nawari-kun

Uzumaki (n/a: voy a seguir colocándolo así, es más cómodo, ok?): Emm... este... yo venía a preguntarte si es que... ¿querrías venir al baile conmigo? –se sonroja-

Syasaku: -sonrojada- "que hago, no sé si decirle que sí... no quisiera dañarlo... pero... " –de repente se acuerda de la cara de sus amigas con ojos sata y de que Kouji, a pesar de que se vieron casi toda la semana, no la había invitado- Eh... bueno, claro que sí Nawari-kun, iré contigo

Uzumaki: -le brillaron los ojos- en serio? –la chica asiente- gracias! Paso por ti mañana a las 7?

Syasaku: claro

Uzumaki: muy bien, entonces nos vemos mañana! –se iba a ir pero-

Syasaku: -de repente se acuerda- chotto mate Nawari-kun! "Kuso, casi se me olvida"

Uzumaki: mm? –se voltea- nani?

Syasaku: etto... yo quería saber si es que tienes algún amigo que quiera ir con mis amigas, es que no tienen pareja y quería saber...

Uzumaki: claro! Les diré que pasen por aquí ahora mismo , estoy segura de que querrán ir con tus amigas, bueno, ja-ne Harada-san! –se va corriendo-

Syasaku: ja ne! –agita la mano y luego entra de vuelta-

Tomoeri: Y, como te fué!

Syasaku: -levanta el pulgar a modo de respuesta- los amigos de Nawari-kun van a venir ahora mismo-

Zoe: genial!

Destiny: Nawari-kun? –la mira con una mirada maliciosa- parece que has tomado más confianza... no será que él será tu nuevo amor?

Syasaku: claro que no! –se sonroja- somos buenos amigos, nada más /

Zoe: sí, sí, eso dices tú Syasaku-chan :3

Tomoeri: nos vas a tener que contar después –pone cara maliciosa-

Syasaku: ya, además, quién sabe... quizás ustedes sean las que se enamoren de sus nuevas parejas –pone cara de gato (n/a: como la de Killua de HxH , es muy kawaii!)

Luego de eso las cuatro chicas ríen animadamente-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto en el arbusto de afuera...

Se puede vislumbrar a un Kouji que está que explota y con ojos de diablo...

Kouji: ese tío... me las va a pagar todas de una vez por todas! –se levanta y estar por ir tras él, si no fuera porque una mano lo sujetó del chaleco-

Kouichi: -que era él que lo sostenía- ya ves, eso te pasa por ser tan lento hermano... –suspira-

Takuya: -muerto de la risa en el piso- jajajajaja hubieras visto tu cara cuando Syasaku dijo que sí jajajajaja-

Kouji: tu cállate Takuya no baka!

Takuya: baka tú!

Tom: bueno, pues yo diría que mejor no nos descuidamos-

Kouichi: por qué dices eso Tom?

Tome: porque, si es verdad lo que escuché, Syasaku le pidió a Uzumaki que le dijera a sus amigos que si podían invitar a las otras tres... y si eso se cumple nos joden...

Takuya: QUÉ! Ese maldito desgraciado!

Kouji: quién es el baka ahora?

Kouichi: eso es un gran problema... –suspiro-

Tom: hay una forma de evitarlo... tendríamos que ir ahora a invitarlas y...

Kouji: ya no tienen oportunidad... porque acaban de llegar –y apunta a tres chicos que van junto con Uzumaki.

Takuya: Kusoo!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la cabaña...

Toc, toc, toc...

Tocan la puerta y Syasaku va a abrirla...

Syasaku: sí? –de repente se fija y ve a Uzumaki junto con tres chicos más- a, eres tu Nawari-kun , espérame que en seguida vienen mis amigas –se va y cierra la puerta-

Chico x: -uno de sus amigos- Es linda Nawari, tienes buen ojo...

Chico y (n/a: por variar de letra XD): Ojalá sus amigas sean iguales –pone cara de pervertido-

Chico z: Eres un pervertido, baka...

Chico y: ah, cállate, aguafiestas...

Y adentro...

Syasaku: chicas, ya vinieron...

Tomoeri: y? son feos?

Syasaku: pues no están nada mal...

Zoe: mich... hay que ver eso...

Destiny: pues vamos.

Las cuatro chicas van y abren la puerta...

Syasaku: bueno chicos... pasen –se hace a un lado y los deja pasar-

Uzumaki: bueno, ahora se los presentaré, él –apunta a un chico que es un poco más alto que él, tiene el pelo café, largo, recogido en una coleta, con ojos café y una mirada seria. Vestía una polera negra y unos jeans (n/a: el chico z XD)- es Kyosuke Nara

Kyosuke: hola

Uzumaki: y él es –apunta al chico de su derecha que era de su mismo porte, tiene el pelo blanco desordenado, los ojos azules y una mirada alegre. Vestía una polera azul y unos pantalones negros. (El chico y) – Hatsuharu Niwa

Hatsuharu: Un gusto conocer a chicas lindas - las 4 se sonrojan-

Kyosuke: u.u nunca cambias...

Hatsuharu: que tiene de malo que diga la verdad? –las chicas se sonrojan aún más-

Uzumaki: u.uU, bueno y él – apunta al chico de su izquierda que era un poco más alto que él, tenía el pelo negro y ordenado, tenía los ojos verdes y alegres, vestía una polera blanca y unos pantalones beiges- es Hiro Aburame

Hiro: hola

Syasaku: bueno y yo presentaré a las chicas, ella es Destiny Weller –la aludida guiña un ojo-, ella es Tomoeri Higarashi –la aludida saluda con entusiasmo- y por último ella es Zoe Orimoto –la aludida saluda-

Hatsuharu: bueno, aprovechando las oportunidades –se acerca a Destiny y le toma la mano –usted, bella señorita, quiere ir conmigo? –le guiña un ojo-

Destiny: claro que sí, guapo caballero –le guiña un ojo-

Syasaku: "en cierto modo, no se por qué, creo que se parecen... que miedo..."

Uzumaki: "como siempre... el primero..."

Hiro: bueno, y como yo no quiero quedarme atrás... –se acerca a Tomoeri- quieres ir conmigo Higarashi-san?

Tomoeri: claro Aburame-kun!

Hiro: llámame Hiro, por favor

Tomoeri: entonces tú dime Tomoeri, Hiro-kun

Kyosuke: bueno y pues, como voy al último, tengo que ser el mejor no? –se acerca a Zoe pícaramente y saca una rosa de no-se-donde y se la entrega a Zoe- quiere ir conmigo, mademoiselle?

Zoe: -sonrojada- cla... claro... sería un honor Nara-kun...

Kyosuke: -le besa la mano- gracias...

Uzumaki: bueno, entonces ya está... Pasamos por ustedes mañana a las 7?

Las cuatro: hai!

Kyosuke: bueno, nos vamos señoritas, adios!

Las cuatro: ja ne!

Y los cuatro chicos se van...

Al salir los cuatro chicos Destiny agarra su almohada y se tira a la cama abrazando la almohada

Destiny: que guapos! Nos sacamos el premio!

Tomoeri: la verdad es que están muy para babear! -

Syasaku: u.u, se que por esto me voy a sentir mal...

Zoe: ya no te quejes Sya, no te preocupes, además sólo será por mañana...

Syasaku: sí, pero tengo un mal presentimiento...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras afuera...

A Takuya la mandíbula le llega hasta el suelo y el pobre Kouichi está en una esquinita con líneas azules, mientras Kouji está como petrificado y Tom... pues Tom se ve tranquilo... pero como ya dije... se ve...

Takuya: esto no es justo... contra esos tíos tan guays nosotros quedamos como del montón...

Kouji: se las va a ver conmigo ese Uzumaki! Me las va a pagar...

Tom: "no puede ser... ella le dijo que sí... me abandonó... rayos! Ese Niwa me las pagará!"

Kouichi: "como rayos se supone que compita con ese tío? TT, es guay, es alegre, popular... y yo... yo sólo soy el normal Kouichi... (n/Yosy: No sabes lo equivocado que estás! No eres del montón! Mi pobechito Kouichi!)"

Y así estos tres chicos se fueron a su cabaña... ya allá... a Tom de repente se le prendió la ampolletita. -de repente sale Dania y toma la ampolleta-

Dania: disculpa la necesito

Todos: ··U

Tom: Ya tengo un plan!

Kouji: dilo!

Tom: bueno, pues en la fiesta podemos arruinar todos los momentos de esos chicos con las chicas, hacerlos quedar mal, ya saben...

Takuya: suena prometedor... es un buen plan... me apunto!

Kouji: con tal de hacer sufrir a ese presumido, me apunto... (n/a: lo sé, Kouji me está quedando un poco OOC, sorry, es que por este capítulo lo necesito así, ya después se normalizará...)

Kouichi: pero, Kouji...

Tom: vamos Kouichi, no me digas que no te importa Tomo...

Kouichi: em... ya está bien...

Tom: muy bien, esto es lo que haremos... –los cuatro se ponen a idear su plan...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras... En la cabaña de las chicas...

Cada chica estaba haciendo algo diferente... Destiny estaba intentando decidir que color de labios y de uñas usaría al día siguiente y además que aros y accesorios (n/a: no se cansa u.uU Rose: Y! Naoko: no nada nnU); Zoe estaba fantaseando despierta con su Takuya poniéndose celoso de Nara-kun y haciendo cualquier cosa por ella (Zoe: - N/a: creeme Zoe, emm... es algo parecido lo que va a pasar, pero más malvado y gracioso! XD); Tomoeri, cansada de observar como Dee se miraba en el espejo con diferentes maquillajes y accesorios, se puso a jugar con una pelota en la pared mientras pensaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo (n/a: o sea nada! XD Yosy: insinúas que yo nunca pienso en nada ¬.¬# Naoko: claro que no! sólo digo que en ese momento nada ocupaba tu mente, como en inglés... n.nU); y por último Syasaku se había cansado de ver a Zoe mientras babeaba con ojos soñadores (n/a: eso es lo que veía ella XD) y decidió ponerse a dibujar.

Tomo: ano sa, ano sa Sya-chan, que dibujas?

Syasaku: espera y verás –esperó un rato y luego se lo mostró: era un dibujo de ellos ocho-

Tomoeri: wow! Kawaii!

Destiny: a ver! –se lo quita de las manos- está guay!

Syasaku: gracias

Tomoeri: cambiando de tema... nos vamos a inundar aquí si Zoe sigue babeando -U

Destiny. Tienes Razón... y que asco... en baba!

Syasaku: hace rato que está así en todo caso... habría que despertarla...

Pero no puede terminar de hablar porque de repente sienten un toc toc en la puerta

Syasaku: ya voy! –se acerca y al abrir se queda asombrada... ahí estaba todo el club de fans KTKT (kouji, Takuya, Koichi y Tom) y al parecer estaban muy enfadadas- sí, que se les ofrece?

Jefa: Como que qué se nos ofrece! Ah?

Tomoeri. Que onda Sya?

Jefa: Mira, dos puntos: no pueden simplemente quedarse con Kouji, Kouichi, Tom y Takuya no? nooo se tienen que quedar también con los otros chicos guapos...

Sya: ah?

Tomoeri: se puede saber de que rayos están hablando?

Jefa: no se hagan las desentendidas! Uds –las apunta- se quieren quedar también con Niwa, Aburame, Uzumaki y Nara!

Destiny: eso no es de tu incumbencia...

Subjefa: claro que nos importa! Ellos son los segundos más guapos y todos se los quedan ustedes!

Subordinada 1: sí, es cierto! Y más encima no se pueden quedar con uno y por eso van a por otro y por eso ellos nos rechazan!

Multitud: sí, es cierto!

Syasaku: ey, n.nU creo que están malinterpretando las cosas... entre ellos y nosotras no hay nada, sólo somos amigos...

Chica x: sí claro! Y por eso van a ir con ellos al baile no?

Tomoeri: y se puede saber como rayos lo supieron?

Destiny: porque son unas entrometidas de pipipiiip...

Zoe: que ocurre?

Chica z: -era una fan de Takuya- y tú! –apuntando a Zoe- tú eres la peor! Te llevas a Takuya y no te quedas sólo con eso! Además te llevas a Nara, el chico más guay después de Takuya!

Chica w: mentira! El más guay es Kouji!

Chica x: no Kouichi!

Y así ellas se ponen a discutir, mientras que a las chicas les sale una gotita...

Destiny: ey chicas... yo creo que lo mejor es que escapemos...

Zoe: sí, a la cuenta de tres corran...

Tomo: 1...

Dee: dos...

Sya: tres!

Las cuatro chicas salen corriendo y de repente la jefa del club de fans grita: -¡se están escapando! Tras ellas!-

Syasaku: kuso! Nos descubrieron!

Tomoeri: cállate y sólo corre, corre por tu maldita vida!

Zoe: por que a nosotras? TT

Destiny: te juro que en mi vida vuelvo a ser amiga de un loco que tenga club de fans...

Syasaku: y menos de cuatro...

Tomoeri: o de ocho...

Zoe: miren –le apunta un agujero en un árbol- les llevamos ventaja así que escondámonos ahí!

Las tres: ya!

Las tres chicas siguen corriendo y al llegar al árbol saltan al super escondite y esperan hasta que pasan las fans...

Tomoeri: fiu! –suspira- que suerte que ya pasaron...

Destiny: aún así hay que tener cuidados, malditas fans gilipollas...

Syasaku: agradezcan que nos salvamos... u.u

De repente los digivices suenan

Zoe: pues no por mucho...

Syasaku: maldición... y justo ahora...

Tomoeri: por lo menos no puede ser peor...

Zoe. No lo creo...

Destiny: por?

Zoe: porque nuestras enemigas son las chicas fans...

Las tres: que! O.O

Zoe: miren... –les apunta a los árboles por donde se fueron las fans y de repente salen estás que se ven como en trance y están como manejadas por unos hilos...

Destiny: kuso...

Tomoeri: hay algo peor que esto!

Syasaku: te aconsejaría que no dijeras... –se pone a llover a cántaros- ... eso ¬¬#

Tomoeri. n.nU gomen...

Syasaku: olvídalo u.u –suspira y saca su digivice- _Digiespirit digivolves a... –pasa todo el leseo- Mizumon!_

Tomoeri: okey! –Saca su digivice- _Digiespirit digivolves a... –bla, bla, bla...- Niyimon!_

Zoe: a pelear, _bla, bla, bla... Kazemon!_

Destiny: por favor que esto no empeore... _bla, bla, bla... Yukimon!_

Mizumon: por lo menos esto a mi me da cierta ventaja!

Kazemon: mejor pelea ¬.¬

De repente una chica lanza un torrente de agua, no se como...

Niyimon: como rayos hizo eso!

Mizumon: creo que el digimon que las controla les dió poderes...

Yukimon: entonces ya verán... _espada de hielo!_

Kazemon: alto Yukimon! –la chica para- no podemos lastimarlas! Por más que nos ataquen! Recuerda que son humanas...

Yukimon: y como se supone que peleemos?

Mizumon: vamos a tener que encontrar al que las esté controlando...

Niyimon: pero como haremos eso –defendiéndose, sin lastimar, de una chica con garras-

: quieren ayuda? –de repente una piedra grande le llega a una chica lanzándola lejos y dejándola inconsciente-

Kazemon: Agunimon! No les hagas daño, no son digimons, son chicas humanas...

Lobomon: que!

Mizumon: parecen estar poseídas por algún extraño poder...

Niyimon: que problemático...

Lowimon: y que hacemos?

Ikazumon: todo lo que podemos hacer es ir a buscar al que las esté controlando...

Mizumon: eso íbamos a hacer...

Lobomon: entonces vamos!

Yukimon: yo me quedaré aquí para detenerlas... yo puedo detenerlas con barreras...

Niyimon: yo también me quedo...

Kazemon: pero...

Niyimon sólo vayan tropel de inútiles! Nosotras estaremos bien!

Mizumon: Osu! Vamos chicos! –Todo el resto se interna en el bosque

Su búsqueda fué silenciosa, excepto por el ruido de la lluvia, y después de una larga búsqueda... lo encontraron... era... puppetmon que estaba sentado arriba de un árbol en un claro y al verlos llegar se bajo animadamente.

Puppetmon: veo que po fin me han encontrado! Y vamos a jugar! –se pone a dispararles con una metralleta-

Agunimon: eso no es a lo que yo llamaría jugar...

Mizumon: Maldito puppetmon libera a esas chicas!

Puppetmon: veo que ya se encontraron con mis nuevos juguetes, ojalá se la hayan pasado bien –les comienza a tirar bombas de humo-

Kazemon: cof, cof... Chicos, tengan cuidado... –no pudo continuar porque de repente le llegó una mini bomba que la mandó lejos- ahh!

Agunimon: Kazemon! Donde estás?

Lobomon: maldición... toma esto.. _Cazador Diurno!_

Pero... para su maldición... el ataque no le dió ni por si acaso, sino que le dio al pobre Ikazumon... que fué empujado por Puppetmon que se partió de la risa...

Puppetmon: ajajajajajaja... no puedes ni distinguir entre amigos y aliados!

Lobomon: cállate!

Lowimon: _cazador nocturno!_

Puppetmon: jaja, no me darán así de fácil –agarró a Kazemon y se defendió con ella-

Mizumon: kuso! _Torrente de agua _y el torrente, que tenía mayor potencia por la lluvia, desvió el ataque de Lowimon que le dio a un pobre árbol u.u

Kazemon: gracias Mizumon... _Lluvia de pétalos!_ –el ataque le llegó de lleno a Puppetmon que no alcanzó a correrse-

Puppetmon: esto ya no es divertido... mueran! _Ataque de las bombas de juguete _(n/a: sorry no me se ningún ataque de Puppetmon n.nU) –un montón de bombas cayeron sobre los chicos que quedaron dañados-

Ikazumon: ya verás! _Martillo de Thor! _– y con un martillo que sacó de no-se-donde golpeó la tierra-

Puppetmon: ahh!

Agunimon: _Salamandra ardiente!_-aunque no tuvo mucho efecto porque estaba lloviendo n.nU

Mizumon: baka! Es obvio que no tendría efecto... u.uU está lloviendo!

Agunimon: jeje nnU

Lowimon: ya cállense! _Cazador nocturno! _

Puppetmon: ya... verán... –medio-muerto...

Mizumon: ahora verás! _Bola de agua! _– le lanza una bola de agua gigante con lo cual le ganan- _Espíritu que has sido infectado por el mal, se purificado por el agua, digicode captura!_ – la información es guardada en su digivice –ahora vamos con las chicas...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras con las chicas...

Niyimon: malditas chicas! –sosteniendo la barrera con todas sus fuerzas- no podemos matarlas y ya... así dejarían de molestar a los chicos... –dijo un poco harta-

Yukimon: no podemor hacer eso Niyimon nnU "aunque me gustaría"...

De repente las chicas se desmayan y las chicas por fin pueden deshacer las barreras.

Yukimon: al parecer lo lograron...

Mizumon: miina-san!

Niyimon: sí, al parecer sí ... ¡Mizumon, chicos! Se tardaron mucho!

Kazemon: jeje, es que nos dió más problemas de lo esperado... nnU

Agunimon: pero finalmente.. lo logramos!

Niyimon: hurra!

Lobomon: y... que hacemos con las chicas estas?

Ikazumon: y si las dejamos tiradas...

Lobomon: yo voto por eso...

Niyimon: yo también...

Yukimon: y yo...

Agunimon: totalmente de acuerdo...

Mizumon: pero como vamos a hacer eso! Se pueden morir y además está lloviendo! O.O no tienen sentido de la humildad?

Lobomon: no –lo dijo tajante y fríamente... tanto que a Mizumon la recorrió un escalofrío- "Que frío se ha vuelto... ¿Estará enfadado conmigo? Pero, por qué? Será que... no no creo que se haya enterado... aunque si esas locas fans saben... porque no se podría haber enterado él?... pero no creo que le importase... si nuestra relación es sólo de amistad... ahh! Que problemático!"

Kazemon: yo creo que Mizumon tiene razón, llevémoslas a todas al comedor y dejémoslas ahí... por lo menos no van a estar bajo la lluvia...

Lowimon: pero hay un pequeño hoyo en tu plan... como las metemos al comedor sin ser vistos?

Mizumon: cierto...mmm... ya sé! Yukimon puedes hacer una cúpula de hielo?

Yukimon: obvio... –hace la cúpula y meten ahí a todas las chicas, luego Agunimon enciende fuego-

Kazemon: listo, ahora... vamonos... que si nos ven... nos matan –se destranforman-

Tomo: tienes razón

Los chicos salen y, obviamente, enseguida quedan empapados por la fuerte lluvia.

Zoe: buenos nosotras nos vamos, adiós chicos!

Syasaku: ja ne!

Destiny: bye!

Tomo: chao!

Takuya: adiós!

Kouichi: Ja ne!

Tom: sí, eso...

Kouji: hn...

Syasaku: Ja-ne Kouji-kun nn

Kouji: -sólo le mando una gélida mirada y se fué, aunque eso basto para romper en pedacitos el ánimo de Syasaku y su moral- vamonos chicos –y se fueron-

Tomoeri: y a ese imbécil que le pasa?

Zoe: no se pero tengo el presentimiento de que ya se enteraron de lo que vamos con otros chicos...

Dee: y a quién le importa, o sea, ellos no nos invitaron... hn... se lo merecen...

Y comenzaron a caminar de vuelta con una cabizbaja Sya...

Tomoeri: no te preocupes Sya, de seguro se le pasa... "Si no es un baka, ya se las va a ver conmigo ese... n´n#"

Syasaku: aja...

Dee: vamos! Arriba esos ánimos Sya! "En verdad que si lo veo le voy a decir unas cuantas cosas..."

Zoe: anímate! " Por qué Kouji tiene que ser taaan insensible... baka..."

Syasaku: gracias chicas...

Pronto llegaron a la cabaña y ahí cada una se cambió y se metió a la cama... cada una a hacer sus cosas... y al rato se durmieron... Zoe y Syasaku con un sentimiento de pesar en el corazón...

Zoe y Sya: "bueno, ya se verá mañana... no puedo hacer nada... no vale la pena derramar lágrimas sobre la leche desparramada..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras con los chicos... (En su cabaña)

Takuya: Kouji, no crees que fuiste muy duro con la pobre Sya?

Kouichi: sí, se veía muy afligida...

Kouji: hn...

Takuya: sabes, contigo no se puede entablar una conversación... no puedo creer que aún así tengas fans... (n/a: es que nosotras no nos importa! Lo queremos igual!)

Tom: déjalo ser... y mejor no se metan en su vida... ya verá él como arregla sus metidas de pata...

Kouichi: en todo caso dudo que Syasaku-san te disculpe alguna vez, así que anda pensando en como te disculpas con ella...

Kouji: a ya cállense... –se metió a su cama y se durmió- "Aunque en verdad que no se como voy a solucionar esto..."

Takuya: ahh... eres un idiota testarudo... por lo menos yo con Zoe no tengo problemas... y estoy seguro de que le puedo ganar a ese idiota de Nara! JAJAJAJAJA –risa maligna-

Tom: Takuya... cállate un rato... la gente normal intenta dormir...

Takuya: está bien –se acuesta- muy buenas noches...

Kouichi: igualmente...

Kouji: ya cállense...

Tom, Kouichi y Takuya: "Malhumorado... cabeza dura... terco... como me voy a reír cuando intente arreglar su super-mega-metida-de-pierna (n/a: porque pata es poco XD)"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Notas de la autora:

Konnichiwa! Siento no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo... es que mi inspiración se fué de vacaciones... nnU, bueno, esto... no voy a poder responder reviews por esa regla rara que puso sorry!... bueno, pasando a temas aparte... mandenme reviews diciéndome quieren que hagan los chicos para dejar mal a los otros... aunque igual no están nada mal los nuevos chicos, no? bueno, déjenme sus opiniones y diganme que prefieren:

-que les saquen pica con otras chicas (eventualmente fans)

- que le coloquen trampas

- que les arruinen sus momentos para hablar

- todas la anteriores...

Y también den ideas de otras cosas que no se me ocurren! X.X, por fis! Necesito esas ideas! Bueno, eso...

Ja-ne!


	13. Cap13: la fiesta y las mil trampas XD

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece le pertenece a **Akiyoshi Hongo **y a **Toei animation**. este fic no lo hago con fines de lucro sólo de entretención... eso... y ya los dejo con el fic! sorry por las tardanzas! y por cierto aquí va la escena de lo que pasó entre Tom y Dee!

Capítulo 13: La fiesta, los celos y las mil trampas XD

Ya era Domingo en la mañana, y la fiesta comenzaba en la tarde (para ser exactos a las 7:00pm), lo cual significaba que los alumnos tenían toda la tarde libre para hacer lo que quisieran. Algunos (Algunas mejor dicho XD), por un lado, aprovechaban para entregar sus chocolates de San Valentín, otros, pasaban la tarde con su pareja (Si es que tenían) o descansaban, y otros lanzaban improperios a diestra y siniestra a los chicos que le robaban a sus chicas, ese, era el caso de nuestros chicos. n-nU

Takuya: ese imbécil de Nara! como se atreve a invitar a MI Zoe! es imperdonable! no se lo perdonaré nunca! pero... ya verá... hoy lo haré quedar como un tonto.. jajajajajaja –risa malévola-

Koichi: que miedo... "Aunque yo quiero hacerle lo mismo a ese Aburame... las pagará..." JAJAJAJA –y sin pensarlo él también estaba riendo como enfermo...-

Koji: lo mataré, lo mataré... ya verá... hoy será una noche que nunca olvidará! –risa enfermantemente malévola

Tom: estos son más raros... y lo peor es que pienso lo mismo de Niwa... pero, a diferencia de él yo se que Dee me quiere... sólo está intentando ponerme celoso y está de seguro enfadada porque no la invité...

Kouji, Kouichi y Takuya: CÓMO QUE YA SABES QUE TE QUIERE?

Tom: pues no se acuerdan de aquella vez en que los dejó amarrados en un árbol?

Kouji: la vez en que casi nos comen dos perros? ¬¬

Tom: sí.

Kouji: entonces sí.

Tom: bueno, pues esa vez me lo dijo...

Takuya: cierto! tú no nos has contado lo que ocurrió esa vez! ahora que lo soltaste vas a tener que contar!

Tom: bueno, lo que pasó fué...

_-o-o-o-o-o- Flash Back –o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Tom: -mirándolos lastimeramente- lo siento..._

_Dee: no tienes que disculparte de nada... sólo vamonos... –ambos chicos se van-_

_Los dos chicos se fueron caminando a una parte muy recóndita del bosque._

_Dee: uf! espero que aquí nadie nos encuentre... aunque no creo que ellos se puedan soltar y si se atreven a hacerlo... –puso una cara endemoniada-_

_Tom: "que miedo"_

_Dee: a juzgar por tu cara me tienes miedo, pero no te preocupes no cre que alguna vez te haga algo así..._

_Tom: fiu –suspira-_

_Dee: a no ser que me hagas algo horrible..._

_Tom. "juro solemnemente que nunca le haré algo malo a Destiny Weller, a no ser que quiera suicidarme... cosa que no creo que ocurra..."_

_Dee: ahora... en que estábamos? ah sí... me ibas a besar n-n_

_Tom: be-besar? O.O pero yo no se besar..._

_Dee: ahora que lo pienso yo tampoco... hmmm... no importa, practicando se aprende no?_

_Tom: s...sí –más rojo que un tomate- "Tengo que cambiar el tema... y rápido!" pero... por qué quieres que te bese?_

_Dee: -se pone roja- que? por... por qué preguntas eso?_

_Tom: "ja, por una vez es ella la acorralada" es que has insistido tanto y..._

_Dee: pues por que yo... yo... –esconde la mirada- es que tú... ME GUSTAS!_

_Tom: te digo algo?_

_Dee: que? –levanta la mirada toda sonrojada- _

_Tom: Tú también –Dee se le tira encima y le da un tierno beso (Sí! las mujeres tienen que tomar la iniciativa! mujeres al poder! yooooshh!), ante esto Tom queda O.O, pero luego se lo devulve. _

_ambos están emocionados pero... de repente un pelito en la cabeza de Dee se para y esta levanta la cabeza- alguien está intentando liberar a los pobres torturados._

_Tom: -que se quedó con las ganas- O.O..._

_Dee: bueno, voy a amarrarlos y que te parece si vamos a comer después?_

_Tom: se quedó en blanco y muy petrificado- eh.. sí... –y su alma se fué volando-_

_alma: te poseeré! jajajaja_

_Y luego de eso Dee se va y al pobre Tom se le apaga la tele...(que su mente quedó en blanco... o sea... marcando ocupado... como quieran...)_

_-o-o-o-o- Fin del Flash Back –o-o-o-o-_

Tom: Y eso fué lo que pasó...

Takuya, Kouji y Kouichi: eres un pobrecito penoso...

Takuya: Ja! te quedaste con las ganas!

Tom: y por culpa de quién crees que fué? –le sale una venita-

Kouichi: no te lo tomes tan a pecho, relax...

Pero Tom tenía los ojos con fuego y al rato los comenzó a perseguir por la habitación (Como Dee) lo que demostraba que las costumbres de la agresiva Dee (Dee: estás diciendo que soy agresiva? muere! –comienza a perseguir a la pobre autora y a morder su brazo- Autora: y ahora como escribo? Dee: jajajaja –desquiciada Autora: duele, duele mucho...).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y en la cabaña de las chicas...

Dee: .. y eso fué lo que pasó... –terminando de contar la misma historia que Tom-

Tomoeri: O sea que... shin, shin, shin...-salen distintas poses de sufrimiento falso de parte de Tomoeri- lo traicionaste- se tira al suelo con un foco apuntándola y el resto del fondo negro- o cruel destino! –pero de repente se para toda normalita- pero bueno, el destino a veces es cruel y mala suerte por Tom.. las mujeres debemos hacernos notar y tomar la iniciativa de los celos... –de repente aparece la bandera de Japón tras ella y comienza a sonar música de discurso- Porque si no tomamos la iniciativa nos quedaremos solteronas y... –no pudo seguir porque Syasaku la comenzó a empujar para el lado-

Syasaku: sí, sí, sí... díselo a ellos –apunta por la ventana y se ve a miles de mujeres feministas con carteles donde salía la cara de Tomoeri-

Tomoeri: oh... jejeje, mi público y el resto de chicas del club Feminista... –cierra la cortina (n/a: tenían cortina? o.o, ni siquiera yo lo sabía... pero bueno, es uno de los misterios de este fic)- ustedes no han visto nada...- hace como el pingüino de Madagascar-

Zoe: volviendo al tema, en verdad lo siento Dee, por nuestra culpa se quedaron con las ganas u.u

Destiny: creeme que más lo siento yo... –con cara endemoniada-

Syasaku: comencemos a correr...

Las tres salen corriendo de una endemoniada Dee que las persiguió por toda la cabaña, teniéndose que refugiar en el baño-

Al rato, cuando Dee se hubo tranquilizado, y se dedicaron a puro hablar (n/a: yo diría pelar) a los chicos.

Dee: bueno... yo voy a ir a hacerme mi "tratamiento de belleza" para la fiesta...

Syasaku: pero como? Si faltan 7 horas!

Dee: que?

Zoe: ves que es muy temprano!

Dee: más encima voy tarde! –y entro corriendo al baño mientras a las otras chicas les salían mil gotitas y caían al suelo-

Syasaku: hay que decir que...

Tomoeri: ella es una chica muy preocupada por su apariencia y...

Zoe: una chica muy exagerada. –a las tres les salió una gotita-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras en la cabaña de los chicos...

Takuya: Oye? y al final que les vamos a hacer? es que tenemos mil opciones... Kouichi, la lista por favor.

Kouichi: sí. –leyendo- 'Lista de planes para arruinar a los imbéciles cuicos.

no.1: poner laxante en sus bebidas cuando no estén mirando...'

Kouji: espera, un inconveniente... y si se lo toman las chicas? porque otra persona no me importa. pero...

Tom: mmm... buen punto... pero bueno, todo tiene inconvenientes no? así que prosigamos...

Kouichi: 'no.2: ponerlas celosas con otras chicas.'

Tom: eso no tiene inconvenientes. Sólo las chicas.

Takuya: pero y si a Dee le da un ataque de los suyos y comienza a intentar matar a la chica x?

Tom: mmm... no importa... que se muera...

Kouichi: "que cruel TT" 'no. 3: ponerles trampas para que queden en ridículo. dicese de: tirarles el ponche en la cara, hacerlos caer, etc...'

Kouji: mm... por mí está bien.

Kouichi: 'no. 4: ... no tenemos número cuatro porque estamos faltos de ideas...'

Los otros tres caen al suelo.

Tom: que imbécil...

Takuya: entonces... sólo hay una cosa que podemos hacer!...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En medio del bosque en una tienda que apareció como la de Mirmo Zibang...

Takuya: disculpe...

Dania: sí dígame!

Takuya: tiene listas con ideas malignas para arruinar a roba-novias o algo por el estilo?

Dania: sí, obvio! de cuales quieres? tenemos ideas malignas leves, ideas malignas medias e ideas malignas graves. Cada uno tiene 9 ideas.

Kouji: mmm... dénos las con ideas graves... JAJAJAJAJA –risa maligna-

Dania: muy bien, son 100Y.

Kouichi: ahí tiene –le paga- por qué siempre tiene que ser Mi dinero?

Tom: porque eres el único que lo trajo.

Kouichi: TT

Dania: gracias... ¡¡Oye Peña (n/a: un compañero de curso, mis amigos que lo estén leyendo lo van a caxar... para los que no lo entiendan lo explicaré brevemente: El Peña –su nombre es Diego Peña- es un compañero de curso con los ojos pardos y pelo café claro. Es ultra-inteligente, pero igual a veces hace cosas estúpidas. Y el otro día, entre una de sus estupideces, dijo: "De ahora en adelante yo voy a estar en todas las historias y/o recuerdos que cuenten. En resumen: soy un colado en las historias". Y pos... por eso lo coloqué... jeje... nnU, déjenme estoy loca! XD) Apurate con las ideas... y escribe rápido!

Peña: -se escucha una voz lejana bajo el piso- Sí Daniela, jefa!

Todos los chicos quedaron con una gotita en la cabeza y al rato apareció una mano del suelo que le pasó una lista.

Dania: bueno, aquí tienen –les pasa la hoja- gracias por su compra!

Los chicos se van y en su cabaña leen la listita y de repente de su cabaña se escucha una risa endemoniada.

JAJAJAJAJA

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Luego de tres horas en las cabañas de las chicas (o sea que ya faltaban sólo cuatro horas)...

Dee: y como me queda este –sale con el vestido que se compró pero maquillada y con un tomate con dos mechas sueltas-

Syasaku: tienes que salir cada media hora y preguntar lo mismo? Lo único que te cambias es el maquillaje y el peinado... y es estúpido.

En efecto era razón, Dee ya llevaba cuatro peinados y maquillajes diferentes, las primeras veces Todas opinaban, pero al rato Tomoeri se quedó dormida y Zoe se puso a leer una revista de chicas, y al final Syasaku se puso a dibujar y respondía ocasionalmente para que Dee dejara de preguntar.

Zoe: vas a seguir así hasta que sean las 7:00?

Dee: sí.

Zoe: -se golpea contra la almohada- te odio...

-o-o-o-o-o-

En la cabaña de los chicos dos horas después (o sea que ya faltaban sólo 2 horas... que emoción!)

Tom: creen que deberíamos prepararnos ya? –Somnoliento porque se había quedado dormido-

Takuya: no se... a mi me da flojera...

Kouichi: cómo que flojera? yo estoy listo hace un montón de rato x 

Tom: como que hace un montón de rato? ¬¬ sólo hace 5 minutos...

Kouichi: el punto es que igual ya estoy listo...

Kouji: Cállate Kouichi... intento pensar cuales serán los momentos ideales y estratégicos para usar nuestras 'tácticas' para alejar a los 'I' (n/a: I de Imbécil, I de Idiota, esa I no la I de Ídolo ok, o sea... para explicar a él se le ocurrió ponerles ese nombre porque le daba flojera estar diciendo Idiota o Imbécil a cada rato... y no es que yo piense que son Idiotas... más bien me fascinan! pero no más que Kouji...)

Tom: todavía estás en eso? Hace 6 horas que estás en eso... obseso!

Takuya: deja al raro...

Kouji: rara tu abuela... yo soy estratégico...

Takuya: no insultes a mi abuela! –se tira encima de él y comienza una pelea horrible-

Tom: muy bien quién apuesta a Takuya? y quién a Kouji!

Kouichi: se puede saber a quién rayos le hablas?

De repente de la nada aparece una chica rubia de ojos color del tiempo, con una chica de pelo café largo con ojos cafés y una chica con rulos...

Chica 1: (la rubia) Yo le apuesto a Takuya! yai! vamos Takuya!

Chica 2: (la autora! jaja XD me puse de colada de 5 segundos) Yo le apuesto a Kouji-kun! vamos Kouji-kun!

Chica 3: (la con rulos que es... Dania! jaja XD) yo le apuesto a... ninguno de los dos... la verdad es que esto no me interesa...

Kouichi: y esas? ··?

Tom: no sé...

Dania: yo creo que mejor nos vamos.

Autora: sí...

Rubia: bueno ya...

y las tres se van por un super-portal aparecido de la n-a-d-a...

Kouichi: eso fué raro...

Tom: sí, pero... que le vamos a hacer... por cierto –mira su reloj- ya sólo falta una hora

Takuya y Kouji: una hora?

Tom: sí...

Kouji y Takuya: yo ocupo primero al baño! –se miraron feo entre ellos-

Tom: y porque tanta prisa?... ni que fueran mujeres... (n/a: sin ofender a nadie pero es que hay algunas mujeres, no digo que todas, que se demoran una hora o más en arreglarse... jeje nnU)

Kouji: hay que llegar temprano para poder vigilar cuando lleguen y arruinarlos desde el principio!

Takuya: y además yo quiero espiar que van a hacer cuando las vayan a buscar! como le haga algo a Zoe lo mato!

Tom: son demasiado urgidos... ténganles más confianza...

Takuya, Kouji y Kouichi: ESO LO DICES TÚ, POR QUÉ TÚ YA SABES QUE DEE NO TE TRAICIONARÍA!

Tom: bueno eso es cierto...

los tres: ENTONCEA GUARDA SILENCIO MORTAL!

Tom: ya ya me callo... –susurra para sí mismo- anormales...

Los 3: QUÉ DIJISTE!

Tom: nada, nada, yo no dije nada...

Los 3: MÁS TE VALE!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cabaña de las chicas a las 7, hora justa en que las irían a buscar.

Las tres chicas ya estaban listas y maquilladas... Dee se había decidido finalmente por un tomate y por un maquillaje que constaba de: pintalabios rosado, delineador azul y sombra morada. Zoe iba con su vestido rosado, con un maquillaje simple: sin delineador, con pintalabios rosa y sombra morada. Tomoeri iba con su vestido, con pintalabios de brillo, delineador azul y sombra azul. Y por último Syasaku iba con su vestido, pintalabios rosado, delineador negro y sombra rosada. Al rato después llegaron los chicos, Nawari iba con un esmoquin negro, una corbata naranja y una camisa blanca, Kyosuke iba con un esmoquin café, con una corbata naranja y una camisa naranja, Hatsuharu iba con un esmoquin verde, con una corbata plateada con líneas verdes y una camisa blanca; y por último Hiro iba con un esmoquin azul, con una corbata celeste y una camisa celeste. Los 4 iban muy bien peinados y buen mozos, por lo que las chicas quedaron babeando o¬o y los chicos también.

Ahora viéndolo de otro plano se podía ver a cuatro chicos escondidos detrás de un arbusto. Uno de ellos babeando, uno de ellos babeando pero limpiándose la baba a cada rato y rabiando, uno mirando embobado y otro mirando las nubes y ocasionalmente a una de las chicas.

Pero yendo de nuevo a las chicas y luego del babeo paralelo...

Nawari: -mirando a Syasaku- quién se murió?

Syasaku: por qué?

Nawari: porque los ángeles andan de luto (ese es un piropo que una vez le echaron a una persona cercana a mi y cuando me lo contó no pude evitar pensar en ponerlo... es que lo encontré a la vez formal pero informal y es taaaan guay! a mi me gustaría que me dijeran eso... es guay!)

La chica se sonrojó al instante y miró para otro lado, pero curiosamente vió una pañoleta así que sin que se dieran cuenta se acercó a Tomo –la más cercana a ella- y le susurró: -"Oye, los chicos nos están espiando... pasala"- y Tomo miró para adonde apuntaba Sya y vió la pañoleta y un pelo conocido, entonces lo paso y al rato todas se dieron cuenta, así que decidieron apresurarse, ya que su plan estaba dando resultado.

Hiro: la verdad que... no se que decir Tomo-chan, te ves preciosa /

Tomo: gracias Hiro-tan , pero mejor vamos yendo, hay que aprovechar la última fiesta del campamento .

Dee: sí, vamos Haru -le guiña el ojo-

Hatsuharu: claro mi preciosa diablilla vestida de morado

Dee: entonces tu eres mi diablo –y se agarró de su brazo y empezaron a caminar-

Kyosuke: vamos bella dama, no queremos atrasarnos –le ofrece su brazo a Zoe-

Zoe: claro / -se toma de su brazo y parten las cuatro parejas seguidas de cuatro furiosos, (n/a: sí, ahora los cuatro, porque cuando Haru le dijo lo de diablilla y ella respondió que él era su diablillo ya no pudo más y se sintió 100 celoso... uh... pobrecito...)

Los ocho (n/a: o doce como quieran) siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al casino, donde se organizaría la fiesta. Ya allí entraron y las chicas fueron a dejar sus abrigos a guardarropía (n/a: ¿supongo yo que habría una, no?). Luego de eso se dirigieron a unas sillas y se sentaron, mientras eran observados por los cuatro celosos...

Takuya: y que parte hacemos primero?

Kouichi: no sé... lo que sea menos cruel.

Tom: podemos empezar por hacerlos quedar mal... hacerlos resbalar o algo así.

Koji: sí, pero esperemos a que estén de pie...

Y como cumpliendo su pedido Haru se levantó, y saco a Dee a bailar, luego los otros tres hicieron lo mismo, a pesar de que Sya no estaba muy convencida.

Syasaku: pero... es que yo no sé bailar Nawari-kun.

Nawari: no te preocupes, yo te enseño –con una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

Syasaku: -sonrojada- está bien –se levanta y así los ocho se sitúan en la pista de baile, donde ya muchos están disfrutando.

Koji: se cumplió mi orden...

Takuya: sólo cállate y vamos.

Los cuatro chicos se acercan disimuladamente y tiran aceite donde están bailando ellos, pero... extrañamente (n/a: sí claro) las chicas de repente deciden cambiar de lugar –obviamente se dieron cuenta- y su plan de va al caño.

Takuya: ah! por qué hicieron eso?

Tom: mmm... no se habrán dado cuenta?

Kouichi: no creo...

Koji: lo más probable es que sí, debemos ser más discretos...

Takuya: pues vamos con la siguiente parte...

Los cuatro se acercan a la pareja y pretenden pasar por ahí pero al hacerlo –obviamente a propósito- empujan a los chicos, pero... su plan no les funcionan y –en el caso de Takuya y Kouichi- empujan a las chicas en vez de a los chicos y... en un acto de mala suerte para nuestros héroes, sus "enemigos" las atrapan y quedan a pocos centímetros... y en el caso de los otros dos sólo logran hacer que queden más pegados...

Takuya: QUÉ! Cómo podemos tener taaaaaan mala suerte! T.T

Kouichi: teniéndola... u.u

Kouji: muy bien, es hora de pasar a los planes realmente malvados...

Tom: ujuju...

Los cuatro entran al baño de hombre y sacan un extraño frasquito...

Destiny: -se acerca a Tomo y le susurra- ya viste? entraron al baño... quizás vayan a hacer algo malo...

Tomoeri: tú lo crees?

Sya: que pasa?

Tomo: que los chicos entraron al baño...

Zoe: podrían estar planeando algo...

Kyosuke: oigan chicas, quieren ir a beber algo?

Zoe: bueno.

Nawari: pues vamos

Los ocho se dirigen al lugar del ponche y ya ahí les sirve un chico muy extraño que se cubre la cabeza...

Chico extraño: -Es Takuya camuflado- Cuantos quiere?

Kyosuke: -que no se ha dado cuenta- ocho por favor...

C. e: aquí tiene –le pasa los vasos en una bandejita-

Kyosuke: gracias –se va-

Kouji: -aparece por debajo de la mesa- le pusiste los laxantes?

Takuya: sí pero... ¿qué pasa si se los dan a las chicas?

Tom: pues que seríamos los chicos con peor suerte en el mundo...

Kouichi: pues hay un 20 de probabilidades de que lo seamos...

Takuya: cállate Kouichi...

Kouichi: ya, ya me callo...

Con los ocho, de repente Tomoeri, en un acto de "protección" a sus acompañantes toma los cuatro vasos que Sya vió con su súper-vista que contenían algo raro y se los dejó para ellas.

Tomoeri: ¿que le pudieron haber echado? –Obviamente esto se lo dijo a las chicas-

Syasaku: no sé, pero yo no me lo voy a tomar...

Zoe: yo menos...

Dee: y yo tampoco...

Tomoeri: entonces me los dan?

Las tres: sí.

Tomoeri: yupi!

Y la chica ante el horror de las chicas y de los malévolos celosos se tomo los cuatro vasos rápidamente-

Tomoeri: yup!

Syasaku. que suerte que tengas estómago de acero n.nU

Dee: sí, uf!

En la mesa...

Takuya: se los... –traumatizado-

Kouichi: tomó todos... –muy traumatizado-

Tom: tenemos mala suerte... es oficial...

Kouji: ah! me aburrí de tener mala suerte! Vamos a probar algo más drástico!

Takuya: no me digas que...

Kouji: sí! Kouichi saca la lista!

El mencionado saca la lista y los chicos comienzan a ver entre sus planes hasta llegar al peor punto... ojo por ojo y diente por diente... (n/a: o sea que van a hacer lo mismo que ellas.)

Los cuatro chicos se dan una vuelta por la sala y de repente aparecen las fans. Los chicos van y escogen a cuatro (una para c/u). Con Kouji va una chica muy dark, con un corsé negro con cintas rojas, con una falda negra y botas largas negras. Con el pelo largo negro y los ojos azules. Kouichi escogió a una chica rubia que llevaba un vestido celeste y unas sandalias. Tom eligió a una chica que iba con un vestido rojo muuuuyyyy sexy, que tenía el pelo corto de color café y por último Takuya eligió a una chica con una cara sonriente con un vestido rosado y el pelo de color morado largo tomado en dos coletas. (XD que mal gusto Takuya-kun! XP Takuya: la que me hace tener mal gusto eres tú ¬¬ autora: sí, bueno... pero es que no puede toda una modelo de 90, 60, 90... ni tampoco puede ser medio-regia... Takuya: y porqué Tom tiene una toda sexy... Autora: porqué sí... Takuya: ¬¬ trampa...)

Ya con pareja los cuatro chicos, a propósito, se fueron a bailar muy cerca de las chicas.

Tomoeri: quién es esa desgraciada que está bailando con MI Kouichi! –le susurró, obviamente sin que sus parejas escucharan, a Syasaku.

Syasaku: sabes, creo que están intentando ponernos celosas...

Dee: -moviéndose un poco e integrándose a la conversación- viste esa put que está bailando con mi Tom? por dios la loca fea! y más encima put! Tom morirás! –y como para afirmar lo que dijo se pegó más a Haru-

Tom al ver esto acercó más a la chica a sí, y así estuvieron casi todo el rato esos dos, obviamente sus parejas estaban disfrutando de lo lindo...

Syasaku/ Kouji: a lo que pueden llegar los celos digo yo...

Aunque claro ninguno de los dos se dió cuenta de que lo habían dicho al mismo tiempo.

Tomoeri: no sé, pero en verdad que esa tipa con la que está bailando Kouichi me está comenzando a enfurecer...

Syasaku: así sólo logras hacer que su plan funcione.

Zoe: aún así... quizás encontraron mejores parejas que nosotras y nos quieren abandonar...

Syasaku: arriba los ánimos! "Aunque eso creo que ni yo me lo trago, pero no debo dejarme vencer..."

Pasó un rato y de repente tocaron una canción romántica, las parejas comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, o sea... Las chicas que estaban bailando con nuestros cuatro chicos se estaban intentando aprovechar y Haru lo intentó pero la mirada gélida de Tom bastó para hacerlo entrar en razón. Nawari no lo intentó porque en el tiempo que había pasado con Sya se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de esta por el tal Kouji y había decidido que por lo menos sería un buen amigo de ella y que la ayudaría en todo, a pesar de que le doliera y en eso se lo dijo a los otros tres y concordaron con él en ayudarle a las chicas, al fin y al cabo en ese rato se habían hecho buenos amigos y querían ayudarlas, ya encontrarían ellos pareja, además de que se dieron cuenta de que sus lazos no eran tan fuertes (n/a: que maduros, sniff, me voy a poner a llorar! que enternecedor! –harás todo por usar tus pañuelo elite –es una propaganda XD es que me pareció justa para este momento P)

Los cuatro chicos, (o sea Nawari, Hatsuharu, Kyosuke y Hiro) se fueron con la excusa de buscar ponche al ver que las chicas estaban empezando a ponerse furiosas al ver a esas chicas acercándose peligrosamente a sus chicos.

Dee: estoy que la mato, estoy que la mato... me cansé... la mato! –saco la pistola disimuladamente de su cinto y apuntó a la chica, las demás al ver esto se tiraron encima de ella-

Las tres: estás loca o qué! cómo vas a matarla!

Dee: entonces haré otra cosa! –la chica disparó disimuladamente (suerte que la pistola era insonora y nadie se dio cuenta y si alguien se dio cuenta se quedó calladito) y la bala cruzó por el lado de la cabeza de la chica que asustada miró la bala-

Syasaku: O.o

Tomoeri: tienes razón es la mejor forma de alejarlas –sacó su cuchilla y la lanzó con mucha puntería y pasó cerca de la chica y de Kouichi, este al ver la procedencia casi se muere y le dijo a la chica que mejor el se iba a descansar, la chica, decepcionada y satisfecha a la vez, se fué.

Tomoeri: ja, así se las verá esa maldita! –se acercó a su cuchilla, la tomó y se la guardó de nuevo, en eso sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo y la sacaba fuera.

Tomoeri: que te pa... –al ver quién era se calló- sa...

Kouichi: esa pregunta te la debería hacer yo a ti...

Tomoeri: de que hablas?

Kouichi: no te hagas la inocente... primero invitas a otro chico, y luego cuando yo invito a otra chica tú te enojas y casi nos cortas la cabeza.

Tomoeri: ah... eso... pues verás... es TÚ culpa por no haberme invitado, además porque tengo la obligación de ir contigo? yo hago lo que quiero, no hay nada oficial que me una a ti.

Kouichi: pues porque yo... no me cambies el tema!

Tomoeri: yo lo cambio si quiero, la verdad es que te estás comportando como un novio celoso, que acaso le tienes celos a Hiro-kun?

Kouichi: celos, yo a él? –muy nervioso- y por qué? tú sólo eres mi amiga... "Más que una amiga diría yo..."

Tomoeri: entonces no te molestará que vaya a bailar de nuevo con él.

Kouichi: que?

Tomoeri: si soy sólo tu amiga no te importará si voy a bailar de nuevo con él no?

Kouichi: yo...

Tomoeri: tú?... "ah! le estoy dando todo para que se confiese y el idiota se demora un milenio... quizás no me quiere... no... no creo...a por la misma porqué me pasa esto a mí?"

Kouichi: yo te quie...

Tomoeri: no soy una chica paciente Kouichi Kimura así que apresúrate o... –no pudo continuar porque unos cálido labios se posaron sobre los suyos haciéndola callar, la chica sorprendida devolvió el tímido beso, ya que era la primera vez que ambos besaban, luego de un corto rato se separaron, ambos muy sonrojados.

Kouichi: eso te lo dice todo?

Tomoeri no respondió sólo se abalanzó sobre él, y lo abrazó. Luego se separó de él y lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

Tomoeri: yo también Kouichi /

Kouichi la abrazó y se besaron nuevamente, luego de separarse la chica le dijo que la esperara que enseguida volvía. Tomoeri entró, pasó olímpicamente sobre sus amigas y su ex-pareja y fué a guardarropía, pidió su bolso y de él sacó un pequeño paquete, luego dejó sus cosas de nuevo ahí y fué corriendo, otra vez pasando por sus amigos que quedaron cuack, y al rato volvió donde Kouichi.

Tomoeri: -tomado aire- ya, volví...

Kouichi: a qué fuiste?

Tomoeri: secreto

Kouichi: ..?

Tomoeri: -saca el paquete de su espalda y se lo da a Kouichi- toma, feliz día de San Valentín

Kouichi lo recibe y lo abre, luego le susurra n gracias y la toma de la mano, ambos se dirigen el lago y desde allí se quedan observando el agua y etc.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras dentro...

Syasaku: que onda con tomo, pasó y no nos dijo nada...

Hiro: creo que sé que pasó, pero está bien, así debía ser nn.

Syasaku: en verdad lo siento Hiro-kun.

Hiro: no te preocupes nn, ya sabía que iba a pasar esto.

Syasaku: aún así lo siento.

Luego de eso sienten a la chica Weller (Destiny) enfadarse... y de repente esta sale echa una furia, va donde Tom y lo agarra de la oreja, luego lo saca del lugar... Todos quedan muy cuack, pero igual no hay mucho que hacerle...

-o-o-o-o-

afuera...

Dee: se puede saber que hacías con esa put de miiiiiip?

Tom: lo mismo que tú con el imbécil ese...

Dee: yo no hice nada con él, sólo somos amigos "amigos de recién" y el me invitó porque tÚ no me invitaste a tiempo!

Tom: pero tú no debiste haber aceptado si sabía que yo no tenía otra pareja...

Dee: y por qué no! igual era tú responsabilidad invitarme!

Tom: "que problemática" ya, ya es mi culpa, lo siento...

Dee: que? "pensé que iba a estar más enojado" ya no estás enojado?

Tom: realmente nunca lo estuve (sí claro, mi abuela loko...), sólo que me molestaba un poco...

Dee: "eso es equivalente a estar enojado ¬.¬U" entonces reconciliados?

Tom: sí –la abraza- pero no me lo vuelvas a hacer-

Dee: viste que igual sufriste, no te hagas el fuerte...

Tom: yo..-pero se calla porque Dee lo besa- no se vale que hagas eso.

Dee: P je, te tengo un regalo –saca de su espalda un paquetito- toma, feliz día de San Valentín.

Tom: chocolates... estás segura de que me los puedo comer?

Dee: claro que sí, porque lo preguntas?

Tom: porque demás y tienen veneno...

Dee: imbécil –lo golpea y le deja el chichón de su vida- aún así te quiero.

Tom: y yo a ti

ambos se besan pasionalmente mientras adentro cuatro chicos tienen una crisis de celos mal disimulados y canalizados...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Notas de la autora: hola! espero les haya gustado este capi. sorry por la demora! es que ahora que entré al insti. me queda muy poco tiempo y etc... porfa diganme si les gustó este capi... y sorry si es corto es que en verdad que quería publicarlo pronto y pues entonces dividí lo que iba a hacer en dos capítulos... jeje, bueno eso... bye!

nos vemos en el sgte. cap!


	14. Cap 14: Sólo te das cuenta de lo que

Notas de inicio: Bueno sorry por la tardanza es que me había dado S.I.A... entonces... bueno uds. comprenden... además... la espera vale la pena... creanme! .

**Disclaimer: **Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a **Toei Animation **y a **Akiyoshi Hongo**. Sólo escribo con fines de entretención así que no me maten!

Rose: Sólo empieza!

Naoko: ok! TT

Ahora, al fic!

Cap. 14: Sólo te das cuenta de lo que quieres cuando lo pierdes.

Dentro de la fiesta...

Syasaku: -suspira- Al parecer Tomo-chan ya arregló su problema con Kouichi-kun... –suspira de nuevo- no es justo...

Nawari: que puede ser tan horrible como para que una chica tan linda como tú suspire tanto? –dijo apareciendo de repente y con un vaso de jugo.

Syasaku: -asustada por la repentina aparición- Ah, no, nada... en serio que nada –añadió al ver su cara con una ceja alzada (n/a: wa! me salió verso sin esfuerzo!).

Nawari: Bueno, lo que sea que te preocupes me lo puedes contar, ¿Sí?. Realmente me gustaría ayudarte en lo que pueda... –en eso se acercó a su oído y le susurró- ya que no puedo tenerte yo, te ayudaré para que tengas al chico que tú quieras...

La chica se sonrojó al máximo y mientras tanto a unos escasos metros de distancia y observando todo con recelo...

Kouji: -le bullían los celos- ¿¡Qué hace ESE susurrándole a MI Syasaku! –sus "Acompañantes" ya los habían dejado por miedo a lo que pudiese pasarles n.nU-

Takuya: ¿y desde cuando aquí es tu Syasaku, que yo sepa no les has dicho nada...

Pero el pequeño Takuya no sabía que esas eran las palabras secretas para hacer enojar, bueno aún más, a Kouji.

Kouji: bueno, que yo sepa tú tampoco Takuya...

Takuya: no, pero lo haré cuando vea la oportunidad... espera...- de repente sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al ver que SU Zoe estaba demasiado (n/a: ja, para ellos demasiado es a 5 cm de distancia... ¬¬U eso es CERO Libertad!) cerca de Kyosuke.- NOOO! ¿¡QUÉ HACE ÉL (n/a: y más encima le hecha la culpa a Kyosuke u.uU) TAN CERCA DE MI ZOE?

Kouji: bien, ahora quién es el urgido que dice mentiras? –dice disfrutando un poco su venganza-

Takuya: yo no digo mentiras, ya verás! –El chico se encamina a grandes zancadas a donde Zoe, ya frente a ella- Zoe, puedes acompañarme por favor? –le dice todo sonrojado y mandándole una fulminante mirada a Nara, que sólo sonrió.-

Zoe: cla...claro –dice sonrojada y luego ambos chicos salen al patio-

Syasaku: maldición hasta Takuya se armó de valor antes, tal como van las cosas parece que me voy a quedar sola hasta que los cerdos vuelen.

Hiro: ¿Por qué hasta que los cerdos vuelen?

Syasaku: porque es más probable eso a que Kouji-kun deje de ser orgulloso –suspiró...

Los otros cuatro chicos rieron y hasta Sya se rió.

Kyosuke: bueno, yo ya me voy, ya que me he quedado sin pareja no vale mucho la pena, igual la pasé genial, mandale mis agradecimientos a Zoe, Syasaku, por favor.

Syasaku: claro.

Hiro: bueno yo me voy a buscar otra pareja de baile mientras así que me despido, también mandale mis agradecimientos a Tomo, por favor.

Haru: Y a Dee de mi parte también por favor, ya que yo creo que también me voy a buscar pareja.

Syasaku: Está bien, lamento mucho que hayan tenido que quedarse solos.

Los 3: no, no importa, igual lo pasamos genial

Syasaku: pero...

Haru: -le pone el dedo en la boca, lo que hace hervir los celos de Kouji y un poco de Nawari-sh... no importa, igual la pasamos genial, además no es tu culpa. Bueno –dice sacando su dedo de sobre la boca de Sya- que estés bien, nos vemos en otra ocasión. bye –y los tres se van tras haberse despedido.-

Syasaku: ¿Y tú Nawari-kun, no te vas también?

Nawari: -niega con la cabeza- sería de mala educación dejar a tan bella señorita sola, esperaré hasta que algo ocurra, mientras... ¿Quieres bailar?

Syasaku: bueno / -la chica toma la mano que le ofrecen y Kouji está a punto de romper la pared... n.nU

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Afuera, con Takuya y Zoe...

Zoe: bueno Takuya, para que me trajiste?

Takuya: bueno yo... este... ¿no crees que está lindo el cielo? (n/a: -caída general- será...)

Zoe: -le sale una GRAN gotota- eh... sí, pero no creo que me hayas traído para decirme lo lindo que es el cielo.

Takuya: eh, jejeje, creo que tienes razón, bueno yo... quería saber...

Zoe: querías saber? –ya estaba muy impaciente...-

Takuya: ¿¡QUÉ HACIAS CON ESE ALLÁ ADENTRO?

Zoe: ¿Qué? –muy decepcionada-

Takuya: Me oíste, que hacías con ese allá adentro...

Zoe: a ver, a ver, aclaremos las cosas... yo fuí con él porque él, a diferencia de otros, sí me invitó... –dijo suspicaz-

Takuya: "Jo, me jodieron" Pe... Pero me podrías haber esperado, sí eso...

Zoe: ¿y por qué tengo que esperarte a ti? "Ja, ahora si lo estoy arrinconando, ahora tiene que soltarlo todo..."

Takuya: ¡¿Cómo que por qué! porque yo... yo... te... te... –el chico parecía tomate- Porque eres mi mejor amiga, por eso! –dijo triunfante-

Zoe: "joder... es que acaso no me quiere... no... o sí? existe la posibilidad... pero... no debo rendirme! poder femenino!" Maldición, te doy mil oportunidades y no dices nada!

Takuya: decir nada de que? –dijo astuto-

Zoe: bueno, nada de... tu sabes...

Takuya: no, no sé, sino no te habría preguntado "Ja, ahora ella es la acorralada"

Zoe: bueno pues... ah! me hartas Takuya Kanbara! –la chica se dio media vuelta y se fué en dirección al bosque-

Takuya: ¿Qué?¡no! espera Zoe! –el chico la siguió y cuando la alcanzó la tomó de los hombros y la volteó, pero quedó sorprendido ya que ella estaba llorando- ¿Por... Por qué lloras Zoe? –dijo preocupado-

Zoe: -intenta voltearse, pero Takuya no la deja así que sólo agacha la cabeza- nada, no estoy llorando.

Takuya: claro que lo estas... –le limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano- vamos Zoe, sonríe.

Zoe: -agachó la cabeza y sólo se oían sus sollozos-

Takuya: "está bien, me rindo..." Zoe, no llores por favor... no... no quiero verte llorar Zoe porque yo... yo te amo –dijo esto ultra-bajito, pero Zoe, al estar a su lado, pudo oírlo.-

Zoe subió la mirada y ambas miradas se encontraron... los chicos se fueron acercando y... pasó un bichito... y... sus labios se acercaron...y... pasó una mariposa... y... se dieron un beso mientras la mariposa y el bichito se pelaban por un pedazo de hoja n.nU.

Los chicos estuvieron un buen rato así... pero se quedaron sin aire y se murieron u-u que pena... no mentira... se separaron y se quedaron observándose un rato hasta que Zoe rompió a llorar, pero de la emoción, pero como Takuya no sabía eso se urgió...

Takuya: O.O Zoecita que te pasa (que flaite él.. ¬.¬U)? TTTT beso taaaaan maaaal?

Zoe: no lloró se tristeza tonto es de felicidad! –se lanza a sus brazos y ambos caen al suelo, quedando en una posición no muy favorable que fué fotografiada por nuestros espías secretos Dania y Diego, que ya no son tan secretos, pero para ellos sí... n.nU

Zoe: yo también te amo Takuya!

Takuya: que bueno que me ames pero me estas asfixiando –dijo poniéndose de color azul-

Zoe: o, lo siento nnU –se sale de encima y de repente siente una lucecita molesta, pero la deja pasar.- te quiero –dice con una mirada muy tierna mientras lo ayuda a pararse.

Takuya: yo no... –Zoe pone cara de cuack- yo te amo...

Zoe: no bromees! –le pega en la cabeza-

Takuya: ay, ay, ay, ay, ay! TT

Zoe: ;P vamos a ver el lago! de seguro se ve muy lindo ahora! -

Takuya: ya, buen... –la chica lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva volando- ooooooo!

Ambos llegan al río y allí Zoe recuerda algo muy importante... el chocolate... n.nU

Zoe: cierto... eh... este Takuya... toma –le pasa el chocolate envuelto en un lindo papel rojo- feliz san Valentín...

Takuya: gra... gracias Zoe... / -lo toma y lo abre, luego lo guarda en el bolsillo de su elegante chaqueta- me lo comeré después... "Y le sacaré pica a Kouji, ya que de seguro como ni se acerca a Sya, no lo va a recibir de ella... jajaja"

Zoe: mira que linda está la noche... –se sienta en una roca y Takuya la acompaña-

Takuya: sí... –la abraza por la espalda-

Y así dejamos, por ahora, a esta parejita mientras mira las estrellas, misma estrellas que son miradas por un chico furioso que lo único que quiere hacer es ir y matar a los malditos cuerpos celestes que son tan alegres cuando su vida vale una rotunda m. (n/a: que pena él...)

Kouji: "muy bien Kouji piensa... tienes dos opciones... conservar tu orgullo y dejar que Syasaku se vaya con el p de Nawari, pro si se va con él me quedo solo y mi vida se vuelve más m de lo que ya es y la segunda opción es que vaya, me trague mi orgullo, le pida perdón a Sya y le diga lo que siento... en las narices de ese tonto Nawari... jajaja... pero... perdería mi fama de orgulloso... pero mi vida mejoraría... y sería feliz... mmm... después de mucho meditar voy por la segunda... ahora... (n/a: ¬¬ pobre idiota) el segundo problema... como voy y le digo... rayos... "

Pero entre todas estas cavilaciones el joven no escuchó el leve 'adios' que dijo Syasaku ya que se iba porque tenía sueño y pues... se había aburrido de esperar a Kouji... (n/a: obvio, es paciente pero tampoco es que tenga toda la vida... ¬¬UU).

Luego de un rato Kouji se levantó, por fin decidido, pero se dio cuenta de que Syasaku ya no estaba así que fué y le preguntó a Nawari que ya se estaba yendo... u.uU

Kouji: Uzumaki... –dijo serio-

Ambos chicos se miraron fríamente, tal como rivales de amor que son, se notaba la tensión en el ambiente y se hizo un silencio muy tenso...

Nawari: sí? –fríamente-

Kouji: ¿dónde se fué Syasaku? –tratando de sonar normal-

Nawari: ¿y para que quieres saberlo?

Kouji: es algo que no te importa...

Se realizó un duelo de miradas entre los dos chicos...

Nawari: pues entonces creo que no te podré decir donde fué...

Kouji: ... te odio...

Nawari: el sentimiento es mutuo...

Se realizó otro duelo de miradas y salían rayitos para todas partes...

Nawari: te lo diré si me respondes una sola pregunta...

Kouji: ¿cuál?

Nawari: ¿que sientes por Syasaku?

Kouji: eso no es de tu incumbencia...

Nawari: entonces no te lo diré... pena por ti... y por eso yo me quedaré con ella, adios! me voy a acompañarla! –se da media vuelta con la intención de irse pero Kouji lo agarra del brazo fuertemente-

Kouji: ¿Por qué haces esto si ya sabes lo que siento?

Nawari: Si no me lo puedes decir a mi, menos a ella...

Kouji: está bien... me gusta... la amo... ¿estas feliz?

Nawari: sí –se da vuelta para poder mirarlo- así que suerte –le alarga la mano para estrechársela- estoy seguro de que serán felices –Kouji toma la mano de Nawari- Pero si le haces daño... –puso una cara maniaca amenazadora- te las verás conmigo. ¿Entiendes?

Kouji: nunca le haría daño...

Nawari: será mejor que cumplas tu palabra... en todo caso está en el cerezo que está en mitad del bosque, dijo que quería ir a cuidar a no se que o quién...

Kouji: "¿No se que o quién? rayos eso no me dice mucho..." está bien, gracias... –se da media vuelta y se va-

Nawari: estoy seguro de que ella será feliz

-o-o-o-o-o-

Kouji corre con dirección al cerezo, quizá y pillaba a Sya todavía ahí y podía ver quien o que era lo que tenía que cuidar...

Luego de largo rato corriendo ve el cerezo, pero prefiere parar y esconderse tras un árbol mientras observaba... ahí estaba Syasaku al parecer dándole de comer a 'algo' mientras 'hablaba' con eso... Kouji se acercó ya que quería oír y ver... se escondió en unos arbustos –marca Dania- que se encontraban cerca.

Syasaku: ya verás amiguito, te vas a poner mejor . –dijo mientras le hacía cariño a un pajarito que tenía el ala vendada- ¿Sabes? me gustaría ser como tú, o sea, libre y poder volar y no tener más problemas que los de sobre vivencia, así el hecho de que Kouji esté enojado conmigo no me causaría tanto daño... –suspira- realmente ni siquiera se porque te digo esto si sé que no me entiendes-

Pajarito: pio, pio –traducción: sí te entiendo – pio, pio, pio –Traducción: y si me dices quién es el idiota lo picoteo...

Syasaku: que tierno eres... –le hace cariño en la cabecita, pero de repente se levanta alarmada porque oye algo raro cerca a ella- ¿Quién es?

No responde nadie... obviamente era Kouji... el problema era que no quería ser descubierto...

Kouji: "Maldita piedra que se me enterró en la pierna... si no hubiese estado ahí no me habría movido y hecho ruido por el dolor... maldita piedra"

Syasaku: he dicho... quién es! –agarró una mini piedra y la tiró al arbusto al lado del de Kouji que agradeció a Dios que no le hubiera dado.

Syasaku: "Rayos, debo estar alucinando porque juro que escuché algo allá..." –sólo sube los hombros y se vuelve a sentar al lado de donde el pajarito come- Que lindo pajarito...

Pajarito: pio, pio –traducción: ahí hay alguien, ahí hay alguien... –de repente el pajarito sale volando en dirección al arbusto donde estaba escondido Kouji y allí agarró su pañoleta (n/a: todavía la traía puesta XD)-

Kouji: QUÉ! pájaro estúpido! suelta eso! –intenta agarrarlo sin dejarse ver, pero se cae-

El pajarito vuela hasta donde está Sya y le pasa la pañoleta.

Syasaku: O.O Kouji-kun! –muy extrañada caminó hacia allí y vió al pobre Kouji en el suelo con ojitos de mareo-

Kouji: ah? –levanta la mirada y ve a Sya detrás del arbusto mirándolo- Sya...Syasaku! te... te juro que te lo puedo explicar! Verás yo... este... yo te fuí a buscar porque... pues porque... porque vi que todas las otras salieron y no... no quería dejarte ahí sola... eso... sí, eso.. (n/a: igual metió la pata uuU)

Syasaku: ¿Quedarme sola? pero si estaba Nawari-kun...

Kouji: ah, sí? eh.. bueno entonces creo que me equivoqué nnU

Syasaku: "Fallado ¬.¬U"

Kouji: "Esa cara no significa muy buenas cosas"

Pajarito: pio, pio –traducción: los dejó solos, me voy, adiosín! –y se va volando (n/a: hurra el pajarito! XD)

Syasaku: adiós pajarito! –luego mira a Kouji y le ofrece su mano- te ayudo?

Kouji: ah, claro –toma la mano de Syasaku pero ambos se ponen rojos y se sueltan rápido las manos-

Minutos de incómodo silencio...

(en los arbustos)

Tomoeri: Vamos, díselo Kouji! –mientras comía palomitas y ahorcaba a su reciente novio Kouichi-

Kouichi: -medio ahorcado- Vamos Hermano, valor...

Zoe: eh... Tomo-chan... creo que lo ahorcas...

Tomo: ah? –lo mira y lo ve de color azul- oh, lo siento –lo suelta...

Dee: shh, cállense! que no nos dejan oír...

Takuya: Kouji, Kouji!

(De vuelta a fuera de los arbustos)

Syasaku: bueno, yo... ya me voy... –pasa por al lado de él con la intención de irse pero de repente una mano la sostiene del antebrazo...

Kouji: espera –la chica se voltea- yo, este... quería decirte que... que...

Syasaku: qué?

Kouji: pues que...que tú me... que tú me ggg...–le dijo gritándole y muy rojo

Syasaku: no tengo mucho tiempo sabes?

En eso Kouji sólo atina a tomarla de la cintura y acercarla a él, sus caras se iban acercando, Syasaku no sabía que hacer, estaba nerviosa...

Syasaku: "Va... Va a besarme? Qué... Qué hago ahora!"

Ella sólo cerró los ojos y justo cuando sus labios estaban a milímetros de distancia y podían sentir la respiración del otro... el digivice muestra su luz y los guía a un lugar, haciendo que los otros salieran de su escondite y ellos quedaran cuack...

Kouji: QUÉ HACÍAN UDS ALLÍ?

Takuya: es un lugar público ya?

Tomoeri: además... eh... sólo dábamos una vuelta y pues nos cansamos y nos sentamos aquí...

Kouji y Syasaku: que poco creíble ¬¬#

Pero de repente algo los calla, del digivice de Takuya sale la voz de Ophanimon.

Ophanimon: Les pido que se apresuren chicos elegidos ya que este es su último enemigo, pero si no lo vencen rápido el mal se extenderá por la tierra y más digimons malignos saldrán al mundo de los humanos y destruirán todo...

Syasaku: o sea que es un todo o nada? O.O

Ophanimon: lastimeramente chica del agua sí...

Todos se quedaron atónitos...

Ophanimon: Pero les tengo buenas noticias... ya que esta batalla será la más dura les enviaré sus digiespirit bestia, y ahora todos podrán hacer la fusión entre el digiespirit bestia y el humano.

Tomoeri: Digiespirit bestia? .-.?

Kouichi: es un digiespirit que nos transforma en digimons de nuestro elemneto, pero en vez de humanos somos bestias, tal como su nombre dice, o sea como animales...

Syasaku: y que es eso de la fusión?

Kouji: es cuando se juntan los dos, o sea que nos hacemos más poderosos...

Tom: aja, entonces... a pelear digo yo...

Ophanimon: gracias chicos elegidos, allá van –salen unas lucecitas que se ponen en todos los digivices.- Suerte niños, y recuerden que el destino de ambos mundos está en sus manos –y su voz desaparece-

Tomoeri: eso lo dijo para animarnos? porque si fué así realmente no sirve para animadora, ya me puse más nerviosa... :S

Kouichi: ya cálamate.

Syasaku: sí, todo va a salir bien.

Takuya: -se acerca sigilosamente a Kouji- te quedaste con las ganas eh?

Kouji: ah, ya cállate...

Tom: bueno, bueno... mejor creemos una estrategia... que les parece si primero vamos con los digiespirit bestia los que somos novatos en esto, o sea lo novatos en superdigievolución (o fusión) y Kouji y Takuya van con la super a derrotar al enemigo y así nosotros podremos deshacernos de los estorbos si es que los hay, si no los hay nos transformamos directamente a los super todos y combatimos.

Dee: me parece bien, sabía que eras un genio! –se le tira encima-

Tom: ya, pero bájate!

Tomoeri: bueno, vamos! – aparece el fondo verde y aparecen los datos variados en su mano- _Digiespirit Digivolves a! –comienza la transformación y aparece todo lo debido, etc... luego el fondo negro y baja una digimon de pelo Rubio largo agarrado en dos coletas,con dos antenas en su cabeza, con una cinta en los ojos de color verde que tenían sólo agujeros para los ojos que eran rasgados, con un top strapless de color café, con unos guantes cortos de color verde sin dedos que dejaban a la vista unos dedos afilados, con unos pescadores sueltos de color verde que dejaban ver un poco de su piel que se había vuelto de color verde claro,y con sus pies los cuales, al igual que su piel, eran verdes claro y tenían unas pequeñas agujas. La digimon cae a la plataforma agachada, salta dando una voltereta hacía atrás mientras le salen unas alas de libélula y cae dando un golpe al frente- Hayashimon, el bosque profundo._

Kouichi: wow! –saca su Digivice y se transforma- _KaiserLeomon._

Zoe: _Digiespirit, digivolves a...! –aparece todo, etc, etc...- Zephyrmon!_

Kouji: _superspirit digivolves a..! –aparece todo, bla, bla...- Beowolfmon!_

Syasaku: _-aparecen los datos varios en su mano y ella con su cara seria- Digiespirit, digivolves a..! –aparece ella con el fondito, bla, bla, y luego aparece el fondo negro donde va cayendo una digimon con el pelo azul largo que flota mágicamente, que tiene la boca tapada con un pañuelo azul y sus ojos son de color azul y tiene unas orejas alargadas que tiene unas membranas, y su piel de un color verdoso, tiene puesto un top strapless de color azul metálico y lleva unas telas en los brazos que le cubren todo el antebrazo que son de color celeste, son las manos vacías cuyos dedos están unido por membranas, su abdomen está al aire y tiene una cola de sirena de color azul coral al principio pero se va poniendo más oscuro en la cola y termina en azul metálico. La digimon cae y se da una vuelta flotando mágicamente y de repente le salen unas alas echas como de ramas de color verde con la membrana de color azul-verdoso.- Gawamon, el río enfurecido._

Takuya: sorprendente ¬ -pero recibe un golpe de Zephyrmon auch- está bien... _Superspirit digivolves a...! –bla, bla...- Aldamon!_

Dee: ok –sale el digivice con los datos etc...- _Digiespirit digivolves a! –bla, bla... y aparece el fondo negro donde cae una chica con el pelo celeste largo tomado en una cola con dos orejitas de oso, cuya cara está descubierta y se ve que tiene una nariz de oso, también lleva un peto de manga larga blanco de cuyas mangas sobresalen unas garras de oso polar, con su abdomen al descubierto que demostraba su palidez, y una falda ¾ celeste y bajo la rodilla aparecía una piel de oso polar que terminaba en dos patas de oso polar con garras. –Hyogenmon, la osa del hielo!_

Tom: u.u sólo quedo yo... –saca el digivice y aparecen los datos- _Digiespirit digivolves a..! –bla, bla... aparece el fondo negro y cae un digimon que estaba en cuatro patas cubierto por una armadura de color amarillo, con unas marcas eléctricas blancas, que dejaba a la vista sólo la parte interior y los ojos, tenía la forma de un lobo pero sin orejas y de su cabeza salían dos antenas de escarabajo que se unían entre sí y que eran de color negro. sus ojos eran rasgados y de color azul, y la parte no-cubierta era de color azulino. – Denkimon, el lobo eléctrico._

Ya todos listos salieron en dirección a donde apuntaba el digivice que era al centro de todo el bosque. Al llegar vieron un extraño ser: Era grandísimo (así como todo jefe) y vestía una gran capa negra con decorados grises, por ella salían unas manos negras con garras largas y afiladas, y de su cara se podía ver que era como del color de la madera quemada, con unos ojos afilados y rasgados de color rojo, con una graan boca con una sonrisa maligna. De su cabeza salían dos cuernos de búfalo y tenía una cabellera gris larga que le llegaba hasta la mitad.

Blackmon: vaya, vaya... sí aquí están los que han arruinado todos mis planes... que agradable sorpresa, no chicos? –a su lado estaban unos pequeños demonios negros con ojos rojos que se reían después de cada palabra.

( Devilmon, Digimon parecido a un demonio que está a servicio de Blackmon, se dice que en un momento estuvieron al servicio del mismísimo Diablo pero que Blackmon hizo un trato con el diablo sólo para obtener su ayuda.)

Aldamon: Cállate, nosotros vinimos para derrotarte y eso es lo que haremos –se pone a atacarlo con bolas de fuego pero al parecer no le hacen a Blackmon.

Blackmon: Eres todo un estorbo –lo golpea y lo deja plantado en un árbol-

Zephyrmon: Aldamon! (interior Zoe: Takuya!) –Zephyrmon va volando hasta donde está Aldamon- ¿Estas bien?

Aldamon: sí, no te preocupes Zephyrmon. –se para-

Gawamon: Eres un maldito! _Cascada de hielo! _–apareció una gran cascada llena de pequeños hielos filosos que le pegó con gran fuerza pero no le hizo daño... -¿¡Qué!

Blackmon: no tienen nada mejor? entonces dejaré que mis demonios se diviertan con uds. Devilmons ataquen! –Un montón de Devilmons se dirigieron hacía ellos y comenzaron a atacarlos, mientras ellos se defendían como podían.

Hayashimon: Aldamon, Beowolfmon, Uds. vayan a atacar a Blackmon nosotros nos encargaremos de los Devilmons...Recuerden el plan! –lo último lo gritó para todos...

Todos siguieron luchando arduamente pero eran demasiados y ya estaban comenzando a cansarse, en un momento dado todos, excepto Aldamon y Beowolfmon, quedaron rodeados.

Denkimon: Oigan, cambio en el plan... al parecer a Aldamon y a Beowolfmon les está yendo mal, así que alguien de nosotros deberá transformarse en la super e ir a ayudarlos, bien, quién se ofrece?

Hyogenmon: Ellos tienen problemas dices! y nosotros que! Estamos rodeados en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta!

KaiserLeomon: Sí, pero si ellos derrotan a Blackmon todo se acabará, así que yo me ofrezco.

Gawamon: entonces todo listo...

Denkimon: sí.

KaiserLeomon se destransformó quedando sólo Kouichi. Luego este saco su digivice.

Kouichi: _Superspirit, digivolves a!... –aparecen los dos digiespirits, y se fusionan, luego comienza la transformación en Kouichi, y al final aparece el típico fondo negro y aparece un digimon con la cara de Lowimon, con la armadura negra pero en vez de manos tiene las garras de KaiserLeomon y en vez de pies las patas de KaiserLeomon y la armadura es una mezcla de ambas, además en el lomo tiene parte de la armadura de KaiserLeomon. – Banmon, el digimon de la noche._

Hayashimon: wow! que sexy! (n/a: aquí en Chile, mi país, usamos sexy, además de para decir que algo es sensual, para decir que algo es genial. Eso, ahora sigamos con el fic...)

Zephyrmon: no te distraigas Hayashimon! –y hace un ataque acabando con miles de Devilmons.

Banmon: Bueno, yo me voy. –y se dirige a donde están Aldamon y Beowolfmon.

Beowolfmon: Kouichi?

Banmon: no, ahora soy Banmon.

Aldamon: muy bien, ahora ayúdanos a pelear.

Banmon: sí, _cazador de la noche. – y sale el ataque que hacía cuando era Lowimon pero más poderoso._

Blackmon: Mi elemento es la oscuridad... no me harás daño.

Banmon: Qué! –en eso recibe un manotazo por parte de Blackmon- ahhh –sale disparado y se contra un árbol.

Beowolfmon: Banmon! –y mira hacía donde está su hermano, pero Blackmon aprovecha esto y le da un golpe que lo manda a volar.

Blackmon: no deben distraerse, jajajaja –y todos los devilmons se ríen con él.

Aldamon: eres un maldito! –y lo ataca con grandes llamaradas de fuego pero sale un escudo que lo defiende.

Beowolfmon: -medio muerto- estás bien Banmon?

Banmon: -recuperándose- sí, vamos a ayudar a Aldamon.

Beowolfmon: claro –ambos van hacia allá-

Ambas batallas duran largo rato y por fin los chicos habían comenzado a hacerle daño a Blackmon. Mientras los otros estaban luchando arduamente contra los devilmons y ya habían logrado disminuir su número en unos pocos.

Banmon y Beowolfmon: _Ying Yang! –hacen un ataque combinado que forma un Ying yang bajo Blackmon y luego comienza a girar hasta que para y dos luces salen de él envolviendo a Blackmon, que al terminar el ataque, con una gran explosión, sufre un daño considerable._

Blackmon: ya verán malditos mocosos, la pagarán. _Fuego de las tinieblas! –sale un fuego negro, como embrujado y les da a los tres y es tan fuerte que sus ondas expansivas llegan hasta los demás y estos salen disparados._

Hyogenmon: que rayos? –mira hacia donde los demás-

Gawamon: creo que fué una explosión dónde los chicos, creen que estén bien?

Hayashimon: no se, pero vamos a comprobar. _raíces emergidas! –salen muchas raíces del suelo que atrapan a los Devilmons y los matan._

Zephyrmon: yo también voy con ustedes pero primero terminemos con los devilmons.

Denkimon: sería lo mejor.

Todas: sí.

Luchan arduamente intensamente para acabar con los pocos que les quedan rápidamente y lo logran, ya que les quedaban pocos, y se van corriendo hacía donde están los otros tres.

Hayashimon: -corre hasta donde Banmon está tirado- ¿Estás bien Banmon?

Banmon: ¿Hayashimon? –abriendo los ojos ya que los tenía cerrados-¿Qué... Qué haces aquí?

Hayashimon: ¿¡Cómo que, Que hago aquí! Vine a ayudarte! Estás medio muerto además!

Banmon: claro que no, estoy bien. –se para pero le duele todo- ves?

Hayashimon: sí, claro... y mi abuela es Brithney Spears (n/a: por cierto Brithney Spears no me pertenece... se pertenece a ella misma sólo necesitaba un poco su nombre)

Banmon: Y no me lo habías dicho!

Hayashimon: ah, ya cállate y vamos a pelear.

Banmon: -se para y la pone tras de sí- no, es peligroso para ti.

Hayashimon: pero...

Banmon: no.

Y se quedan discutiendo un rato.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Zephyrmon: Aldamon! –vuela hacia él- Estas bien?

Aldamon: -poniéndose de pie con mucho esfuerzo- sí, como no voy a estarlo si tu me viniste a ver –le guiña el ojo y Zephyrmon se pone roja-

Zephyrmon: -le pega- no digas estupideces.. ¬¬

Aldamon: ay, ay, ay TT

Zephyrmon: bueno, vamos a pelear.

Aldamon: claro, pero tú te quedas aquí

Zephyrmon: y Por qué?

Aldamon: porque no quiero que te mueras... ¬/¬

Zephyrmon: que tierno, pero no moriré...

Aldamon: igual...

Zephyrmon: no...

Aldamon. sí...

Y siguen las discusiones... uuU

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Denkimon: Bueno ya que nosotros no nos podemos ir a meter ahí, mejor nos transformamos y aprovechamos para defenderlos...

Hyogenmon: sí...

Se iban a transformar pero... pasó algo que dejó a todos atónitos...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gawamon: -buscando entre los escombros preocupada a Beowolfmon que no aparecía- Beowolfmon! "Kuso, no se puede haber muerto, por favor no... por favor que no..." –pero en eso oye un leve movimiento de piedras, gira la cabeza y ve el brazo de Beowolfmon emergiendo de la tierra...- Beowolfmon! –corre hacia allá y con un ataque rompe la piedra.

Beowolfmon: Qué... Qué haces aquí Gawamon?

Gawamon: -se le tira encima y lo abraza- Y me lo preguntas! Estaba preocupada, temía que hubieras muerto! –comenzando a llorar-

Beowolfmon: yo... yo no moriría, no sin antes decirte que...

Pero Se queda atónito ya que la mano de Blackmon aparece y toma a Gawamon y la apresa.

Beowolfmon: -se para como puede y se queda atónito, para lego gritar- ¡Gawamon!

Todos se quedan atónitos... Gawamon había sido atrapada...

Blackmon: que linda escena, lamento interrumpir pero... es mi trabajo, jajajaja.

Gawamon: -moviéndose como puede- ¡Suéltame engendro del mal!

Blackmon: deja de gritar –y la aprieta más para que apenas y pueda respirar- Así está bien, vaya... parece que acabaron con todos mis súbditos... tendré que llamar más...

Hayashimon: deja de hablar tonterías suéltala maldito! –se eleva y lanza un ataque- _Hojas de navaja! –unas grandes hojas aparecen y lo atacan pero este las repele con un movimiento de mano..._

Blackmon: cállate! –la golpea y como está tan cerca, esta sale volando y queda desmayada bajo un árbol.

Hayashimon: ahhhh!1 –se desmaya-

Banmon: Hayashimon! –corre como puede hasta allá-

Blackmon: JAJAJAJA, que divertido es ver a las parejas sufrir!

Beowolfmon: suéltala! –estaba enfurecido, y en eso lanza un ataque muy potente que le hace un poco de daño-

Blackmon: -enojado- maldito inútil, toma esto –lo lanza ejos pero este logra parar un poco y se pone de pie como puede- y para hacerte sufrir de verdad... la mataré...

Gawamon: "Qué! no!"

Hyogenmon: NOOO!

Denkimon: DÉJALA EN PAZ!

Blackmon: me encanta ese sufrimiento, sufran! JAJAJAJA ahora su información será mía! –lanza una llamarada de fuego negro en la mano donde está Gawamon y a esta le comienzan a salir los datos, lo que muestra que está media muerta.

Luego de que tragaran los datos de sus digievoluciones ante la mirada atónita de todos, queda la chica sola (n/a: vestida eh? no como el porno-Kouichi de la serie... ¬¬) y toma sus dos digiespirits como puede, ya que sólo se tragaron la información no los digiespirits...

Syasaku: Lo siento chicos, sólo fuí una carga... pero por favor tomen y no dejen que Blackmon los venza... háganlo por mi... Y tomen, espero que esto les ayude... –Sus dos digivices se van, uno a donde Hayashimon y el otro donde Beowolfmon- Por cierto... Kouji en verdad lamento no haberte dicho... AHHHH! –en ese momento la comienzan a tragar y eso fué lo último que dijo Syasaku antes de desaparecer...

Blackmon: JAJAJAJAJA, ni siquiera con eso me vencerán! –se vuelve más poderoso...

Beowolfmon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SYASAKU!

Todos se quedaron atónitos mientras lágrimas corrían por sus rostros...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Notas de la autora: ta-chaaaan! que les pareció? - se que me querrán matar ahora... maté a Syasaku... NOOOOOO TT hasta a mi me dolió! cuando lo escribía casi me pongo a llorar... pero NOOOOOOOOO! se preocupen, ya verán como todo se soluciona... quizás Kouji encuentre una nueva chica... quién sabe... (inner yo: NO! Kouji es de Syasaku, o mío, pero ella no puede morir! morirás!)

Bueno, ehm... reclamos, amenazas, felicitaciones, amenazas (Que se que son lo que más me va a llegar) y más amenazas o sugerencias... a un review... bueno, bye! y sorry por la tardanza pero valió la pena!

Mata-ne!


	15. Cap 15: Una Oportunidad

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a **Akiyoshi Hongo **y a **Toei Animation.** Bueno, eso... ahora el fic...

Capítulo 15: Una oportunidad

Syasaku: Lo siento chicos, sólo fuí una carga... pero por favor tomen y no dejen que Blackmon los venza... háganlo por mi... Y tomen, espero que esto les ayude... –Sus dos digivices se van, uno a donde Hayashimon y el otro donde Beowolfmon- Por cierto... Kouji en verdad lamento no haberte dicho... AHHHH! –en ese momento la comienzan a tragar y eso fué lo último que dijo Syasaku antes de desaparecer...

Blackmon: JAJAJAJAJA, ni siquiera con eso me vencerán! –se vuelve más poderoso...

Beowolfmon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SYASAKU!

Todos se quedaron atónitos mientras lágrimas corrían por sus rostros...

Hayashimon: No puede ser... Sya...-chan... no...- dice la chica cayendo al suelo de rodillas con lágrimas en sus ojos

Reichmon:(gracias a Marah Y Daniela por avisarme que era así... yo no sabía n.nU) No puede ser...- dice frustrado

Beowolfmon: Sya... saku... –dice como fuera de sí- No... yo la vengaré... con está fuerza que ella me dió... me vengaré!- la información de la digievolución de Syasaku se introduce en Beowolfmon, lo que le de más fuerza, y sale a atacar a Blackmon antes de que cualquiera pudiera detenerle.

Aldamon: Beowolfmon, espera! –pero ya era muy tarde, él ya había comenzado con su ataque, pero a pesar de que da todo su esfuerzo su ataque es repelido y el ataque de blackmon le llega de lleno, mandándolo lejos y dejándolo destransformado e inconsciente.

Denkimon: será mejor que nos retiremos y pensemos una estrategia.- dice mientras sujeta a Hyogenmon que entró en un colapso nervioso-

Reichmon: sí, eso será lo mejor.- toma a Hayashimon y todos, o los que quedan Xd, se van volando a una zona más protegida mientras blackmon sigue en la misma zona, pero juntando más energía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¿: Kouji-kun, despierta... Despierta! No te puedes rendir ahora!-

Kouji: "Esa es la voz de Syasaku, de seguro estoy soñando... ella no está aquí..."-dice ni siquiera abriendo los ojos

Syasaku: -en la mente de Kouji se escucha su voz- Claro que estoy aquí, pero en tu mente tarado!

Kouji: ¿Qué?- se levanta y mira para todas partes pero no ve nada- Lo sabía, es sólo mi imaginación- se veía triste y decepcionado

Syasaku: ¿Podrías pensar en lo que te dije, dije que estaba en tu mente... verás... cuando te pasé mi digiespirit parece que se pasó un poco de mi yo espiritual, pero ahora me pasé a tu mente de una forma rarísima... aunque no tengo cuerpo, pero te ayudaré desde tu mente y te daré toda mi fuerza n.n

Kouji: O.o... trauma emocional... o sea que está muerta pero no?

Syasaku: no sé... es raro... pero es bueno que esté con "vida"

Kouji: sí, eso me tranquiliza...

De repente de los arbustos se escuchan unas voces...

Takuya: uy, ya se volvió loco, ¿Viste? la muerte de Sya lo dejó loco...

Zoe: parece que sí, pobrecito...:(

Kouichi: Pero Tomoeri está peor...- dice mirando a Tomo que tiene los ojos en blanco y no dice nada

Tom: Destiny está igual...-dice mirando a una Dee demasiado seria y al borde del colapso

Pero de repente aparece Kouji por los arbustos.

Kouji: No estoy loco... ¬¬

Takuya: no tienes porque negarlo... te entendemos Kouji- pero recibe un fuerte golpe por parte de Kouji- oye, ¿Qué te pasa?

Kouji: nada, sólo que eres un tonto...-pero cuando dijo eso se escucharon dos voces lo que dejó a los demás con caras de O.O

Tomoeri: -volviendo- esa voz era de... Syasaku-chan...

Kouji/Syasaku: Así es... he tomado el cuerpo de Kouji por unos momentos... pero no puede ser mucho o su esencia se perdería...-dice Kouji, pero era la voz de Syasaku y sus movimientos

Destiny, Zoe y Tomoeri: Syasaku!- las tres se tiran y "lo" abrazan, quedando los otros tres con caras de celos

Takuya: ¿Y cómo sabemos que eres tú, y no Kouji engañándonos.

Kouji/Syasaku: mira Takuya-kun, no tengo tiempo para discutir pero... una pregunta... ¿Cómo Kouji imitaría mi voz, y mis gestos, para empezar ni aunque se fijara mucho en mi podría imitar mi voz, así que a lo que vine... bueno... primero: no estoy muerta, sólo que mi cuerpo físico y mi información ahora están dentro de Blackmon, pero no se cómo mi espíritu, o parte de él, pasó a los digiespirits... por lo cual puedo estar dentro de la mente de Kouji o de Tomo, pero como Tomo estaba demasiado traumada preferí ir donde Kouji que estaba inconsciente, por lo cual era más fácil... segundo, la única forma de acabar con Blackmon es... atacarlo desde adentro... pero deberíamos atacar todos a la vez.

Tom: atacar desde adentro?

Kouji/Syasaku: sí, es decir, deben entrar a su boca y bajaran, allí hay un punto de energía débil, sin protección, y sospecho que ese punto de energía es lo que podríamos llamar su "corazón"... o sea, que si acabamos con él, acabaríamos con Blackmon.

Kouichi: Pero es sólo una suposición, y... ¿Si no funciona?

Kouji/Syasaku: pensé en lo mismo, y bueno... es intentar esto o nada... porque su defensa externa es demasiado poderosa como para penetrarla...

Tomoeri: y tú cuerpo?- ahí estaba, la pregunta que nadie se atrevía a hacer...

Kouji/Syasaku: bueno, sobre eso... cómo él se tragó mi información... no sé... eso es lo único incierto...-pero al ver sus caras de preocupación agregó- pero no se preocupen, eso no es importante... nn, ahora sólo hay que vencerlo, ¿vale?

Las tres chicas: Sya-chan!- se tiraron encima de "él" llorando- No podemos, no queremos perderte

Kouji/Sya: no se preocupen, además... mi espíritu siempre va a estar con ustedes. Ahora sálganse de encima que me voy para dejar de nuevo a Kouji y no creo que a ellos –y mira a los chicos- les guste mucho... bueno, en todo caso estaré en el interior de Kouji o de Tomoeri, así que cualquier cosa... ya saben, bye- su voz desaparece y las chicas se salen de encima.

Kouji: maldita... no me dijo que iba a tomar mi cuerpo...

Syasaku: "sorry, pero necesitaba hablar de alguna forma ;P"

Takuya: muy bien, entonces ya la oyeron... ¡¡Vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros!

todos: Sí _Superspirit, digivolves a...-pasa todo... bla, bla...- _

_Takuya: Aldamon_

_Kouji: Beowolfmon_

_Tom: Arashimon!- aparece un digimon que tenía una armadura amarilla cuya cara era la misma de Ikazumon y que tenía unas formas extrañas, como las de Denkimon, en la armadura._

_Kouichi: Reichmon_

_Tomoeri: Harumon!- aparece una digimon con orejas largas, como de ada, con el traje de Niyimon, pero con al piel verdosa y descalza._

_Zoe: Fuumon!- aparece una digimon con la cara de Zephyrmon, pero con el pelo morado largo, como kazemon, el traje de Zephyrmon pero con los guantes de Kazemon._

_Dee: Fuyumon! –aparece una digimon con la cara de Yukimon, pero con orejitas de oso, el traje de Hyogenmon._

Todos: muy bien, a luchar!

Todos van corriendo o volando a donde está Blackmon, que los ve complacido.

Blackmon: así que volvieron... parece que les gusta sufrir, JAJAJAJAJA- sacó más de sus subordinados de no se dónde y los comenzaron a atacar.

Fuyumon: Kuso... _Lanza de Hielo! _– la chica convoca una lanza gigante hecha de hielo, obviamente, y comienza a luchar y a acabar con muchos

Fuumon: _Tornado de navajas!_- la chica comienza a girar a gran velocidad y unas pequeñas cosas brillantes se ven que salen disparadas, lo que acaba con muchos

Beowolfmon: Así no terminaremos nunca –dice atacando con su sable

Syasaku: -dentro de su mente- déjame, yo te ayudo

Beowolfmon: está bien, -el chico, guiado por Sya, hace un gran ataque con su espada, ataque que desencadena un gran oleaje que acaba con casi la mitad- wow, puedes hacer de nuevo?

Syasaku: ¡Estás loco? Mi esencia se desvanecerá si ocupo demasiada fuerza... ahora... voy a ayudar a Tomo

Arashimon: Tormenta eléctrica! –grandes rayos aparecieron por todo el lugar acabando con todo lo que tocaron- rayos... así no acabaremos nunca –dijo al ver que salían más subordinados de la capa de Blackmon

Fuyumon: Tienes Razón, ah!- dijo atacando a los que los rodeaban con su lanza, pero llegaron más...- rayos, estamos rodeados

Arashimon: _Campo eléctrico! –_un gran círculo de electricidad los rodeó y acabó con todo aquel que lo intentase penetrar.- estaremos a salvo un rato...

Fuyumon: sólo procura no cansarte, porque no te llevaré a rastras...-dice confiada-

Arashimon: mala persona TT

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Reichmon: maldición!- dijo matando a algunos digimons, pero en ese momento vió que a Tomo la estaban a punto de atacar por la espalda- Harumon! cuidado!- gritó comenzando a correr en dirección a la chica.

Harumon: ah?- dice mirando pero ya era demasiado tarde- AH! –pero una columna de agua la protege

Syasaku: menos mal... fiu... fíjate más! –se escucha dentro de su mente

Harumon: Sya-chan! nn

Syasaku: sí, te dije que podía venir a tu mente también , no?

Harumon: ship, ahora me ayudarás?

Syasaku: claro, _Escudo de agua _– y un escudo apareció delante de ella- usa eso...

Harumon: bien, gracias...

Sya: de nada

Reichmon: estás bien?- llegó preocupado

Harumon: sí, Sya me protegió

Reichmon: entonces dile gracias de mi parte

Harumon: ya te oyó, y dice que de nada.

Reichmon: bueno, ahora, a luchar...

Harumon: sí.

Ambos comienzan a luchar, espalda con espalda... destruyen muchos, pero su número no disminuia pues seguían saliendo...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aldamon: maldición, así no podremos lograr nuestro plan...- cortó a varios oponentes pero de repente oyó una voz

Ophanimon: deben unirse en uno para poder lograrlo... y cuando lo hayan destruido se recuperará la información perdida...

Aldamon: Ophanimon! o sea que...

Ophanimon: sí, hay forma de resucitar a la chica elegida

Aldamon: genial! se lo comunicaré a los demás

Ophanimon: pero tengan cuidado, pues estar en su interior también es una ventaja para él...

Aldamon: ah? –pero la voz ya había desaparecido- ¿Que habrá querido decir con eso...?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había pasado mucho tiempo y los chicos ya se estaban agotando de tanta pelea, pero las noticias de la posible resurrección de Sya los había alegrado un poco y les había dado unas cuantas energías, energías que se fueron gastando ya que al intentar acercarse a Blackmon para su cometido este expulsó a más demonios, pero estos no eran Devilmons... eran otra cosa... eran unos perros gigantes de tres cabezas... Cerverusmons.

Harumon: ¡Rayos! esos sí que son demasiado grandes O.O, ¡¡Nos van a hacer Megda!

Reichmon: ¿Megda?

Harumon: algún día te lo explicaré... ahora... ¡A Luchar! _Látigo Espinoso –_aparece un látigo gigante que tiene espinas por todas partes.

Reichmon: sí, a luchar...- avanza y ataca con poderosos ataques

Aldamon: no podemos dejarles solos, ¡Vamos!- Así todos se acercaron y comenzaron a ayudar, pero la pelea parecía infinita.

Fuumon: Maldición! ¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta él así?

Aldamon: No se, pero guarden energías... Recuerden que debemos volver a digievolucionar!

Fuyumon: ¿¡Volver a digievolucionar! ¡No se supone que está es la máxima!

Aldamon: ah, verdad que ellos no saben –caída general que duró un segundo pues los siguieron atacando-

Beowolfmon: Resumidamente es una digievolución donde se fusionan todos los digiespirits.

Fuumon: Pero hay un problema... Sí lo hacemos nos veremos muy superados en número e igualmente no podremos llegar a Blackmon

Todo esto lo discutían con mucha dificultad pues estaban siendo atacados... así que imagínense n.nU

De repente aparece como un "holograma" por así decirlo de Sya desde los digivices de Harumon y Beowolfmon.

Syasaku: yo los detendré...

Reichmon: ¿Pero cómo vas a detenerlos?

Syasaku: me queda un poco de energía... puedo hacer un campo con el agua y retenerlos lo suficiente para que ustedes puedan escapar...

Arashimon: Pero si tu 'Escencia' desaparece tu... –nadie se atrevía a pronunciar esa palabra

Syasaku: bah, nimiedades...- hizo un gesto con la mano- Sobreviviré... soy tan terca que nada podría matarme...

Beowolfmon: Pero... ¡¿Estás loca! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso! Sí se acaba tu energía tu 'escencia podría desvanecerse y...-

Syasaku: Shut up! (cállate) No hables de lo que no sabes... Nunca he probado esto... así que no se si moriría... pero... de cualquier forma... ¡No moriré! n-n, No importa lo que pasé... seguiré viva, ¡Se los prometo! y yo nunca rompo mis promesas- dice y hace su pose guay

Ante eso todos sonríen... por lo menos les alegró el momento

Syasaku: ¡Bueno, que hacen ahí parados! ¡Vamos que yo los retengo! –se apunta a si misma con confianza

Beowolfmon: está bien...

Aldamon: confiamos en ti Syasaku

Syasaku: no lo duden

Todos: _Hyperspirit, digivolves a!- bla, bla, bla...- Susanomon!_

Syasaku: "debo usar todas mis fuerzas, o si no... no lo lograré... no importa si mi escencia se desvanece... Para mi es más importante que ellos vivan, que el mundo viva... como dicen... 'es imposible ganar una guerra si no se pierden vidas'... lo siento chicos... pero si rompo esta promesa... no se enfaden conmigo" _Mizu Kekkai! (barrera de agua)- _en ese momento una gran barrera de agua apareció y les dejó el camino libre

Susanomon: "gracias Syasaku"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Comerciales: .:' tu, tu, tu tu... Merry Christmas Naruto and Sasuke... otra de mis grandes historias... y he puesto este comercial sólo por payasa así que sigo o me van a tirar los tomates... tu, tu tu tu:.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los chicos siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron frente a Blackmon.

Blackmon: Vaya... han logrado traspasar a mis subordinados-en ese momento ve la barrera- Vaya, parece que esa niñata no estaba completamente muerta

Susanomon: No la vuelvas a llamar Niñata, jamás! –y lo atacó fuertemente

Blackmon: -pero no le hizo daño- Ja, en serio creen que eso me hiere? ahora verán el verdadero dolor...- le pega fuertemente pero lo esquivan- ¿¡Qué! malditos mocosos...

En ese momento les llega la voz de Syasaku

Syasaku: apresúrense... no... puedo más...

Susanomon: "Cierto... por ella debemos apresurarnos.."

Blackmon: Ja, parece que su amiga en serio cree que me vencerán en tan poco...

Susanomon: por ella... lo haremos... –hacen un gran ataque que deja atónito a blackmon y por lo tanto, distraído... en ese momento aprovechan para entrar a su boca XD, pero allí... muchas cosas les deparaban.

Los chicos o Susanomon, comienzan a caer por una oscuridad impenetrable, una oscuridad que parecía no tener fondo.

Susanomon interior:

Tomoeri: chuch este fuma o que?- a todos les sale una gotita

Dee: Tomo-chan... no creo que un digimon fume... ¬¬

Tomo: ¿Y cómo sabes?

El resto: Tomo...- pero no terminan, si es que iban a terminar, porque en ese momento cada uno es envuelto en su propia oscuridad. (n/a: de ahora en adelante separaré lo que le esté pasando a cada uno, pero a todos les está pasando al mismo tiempo. ok?)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Destiny Weller

La chica se abrió los ojos y se encontró en un gran lugar lleno de Naturaleza, un gran campo, con flores, etc., etc.

Dee: ¿Qué... hago aquí? Estaba con los demás... habíamos digievolucionado y... de pronto... aparecí aquí...

Pero sus divagaciones no la llevaban a nada así que se paró y comenzó a caminar... en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba descalza y vestida con un ligero vestido blanco.

Dee: puaj... blanco... faltan las puras florcitas de colores... wacala...

La chica sigue caminando mientras intenta encontrarle sentido a todo esto...

Dee: "estoy segura de que no me quedé dormida... así que esto no es un sueño..., por tanto ha de ser alguna ilusión... eso... ¡Tiene que ser una ilusión causada por Blackmon, ha de ser su método de defensa... maldito... ¿¡Y cómo se supone que salga de aquí!"- en ese momento se escuchó un zumbido muy fuerte- ¿Ah?- la chica miró para atrás y lo vió: El abejorro más grande que hubiera visto... y lo peor... no era uno solo sino que eran varios y además acompañados de varias arañas...- In... sectos... Insectos!- la chica entró en colapso y se quedó parada ahí, sin hacer nada...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kimura Kouichi

El chico se encontraba flotando en la oscuridad y de repente, en el fondo, apareció el digimundo.

Kouichi: Esto se parece a... cuando caí en la trampa de Kerphimon...Pero... ¿Cómo acabé aquí? Se supone que acabábamos de entrar en Blackmon y... ¿Dónde está el resto...?- pero nadie responde sus preguntas.

El chico se queda ahí, en la nada, sólo intentando buscar la forma de salir, pero de repente aparece una forma, una sombra... el antiguo digimon de la oscuridad, y a su lado aparece Kouji. El chico observó atónito, con los ojos abiertos, mientras su hermano era asesinado por su anterior yo. En eso el digimon se acerca a él y le dice.

-Eso eres tu, acéptalo, así es tu interior, sólo quieres destruir y ahora verás como todos los que tu amabas son destruidos por ti- y dicho y hecho a su lado aparece su madre y es asesinada lentamente mientras el chico sólo podía llorar y sufrir, mientras mentalmente se repetía:

Kouichi: "No es cierto, yo no soy así, esto es mentira... no..."- mientras intentaba moverse, cerrar los ojos, lo que fuera, pero no podía porque su cuerpo no le respondía... estaba inmóvil, inútil mientras veía todo ese sufrimiento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Minamino Kouji

El chico abrió los ojos, se encontraba en una oscuridad total, sólo se veía a sí mismo.

Kouji: "¿Cómo llegué aquí? se supone que habíamos entrado a Blackmon y... luego comenzamos a caer, hasta que desperté aquí.- en ese momento en la distancia divisó a Takuya junto con Zoe, Tomoeri, Dee y Tom.- ¡Chicos! ¿Saben dónde...?-

Pero el chico cayó, ya que todos se voltearon y lo miraron con una mirada llena de odio.

Takuya: Aléjate Kouji, acaso no puedes mantenerte solo?

Zoe: sí, además sólo estorbas, a mi no me caes bien, vete, shu!

Dee: Te odio, aléjate

Kouji: Pero que?...- pero todos se comenzaron a alejar, dejándolo solo y de repente apareció Kouichi.- ¡Kouichi! ¿Me podrías decir que le ocurre a los demás?

Kouichi: no te diste cuenta, te odian. Ahora vete, tu siempre me ignoraste, ni siquiera me conoces bien, así que ahora no me importas, quédate solo- el chico se volteó y se fué... dejando a Kouji con un dolor que se negó a mostrar.

Kouji: "Es sólo una ilusión... tu sabes que no te dejarían..."- Pero en ese momento apareció Syasaku- ¡Syasaku!

Syasaku: ¿Que haces? No te acerques a mi, yo te odio, ¿Entiendes? ¡Te odio! Eres débil... no te quiero cerca de mi- se dio la vuelta y se fué

Kouji: "Se que es una ilusión, pero es más... real de lo que... es..."- el chico no cambió su apariencia pero las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, a pesar de que sabía que no era verdad eso era lo que más temía y lo estaba viendo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kanbara Takuya

El chico estaba en un bosque y a su lado estaba Zoe.

Takuya: ¿Zoe? ¿qué hacemos aquí?

Zoe: acaso se te olvidó tontito, esta es nuestra cita, y nada la interrumpirá...

Takuya: "Bueno, si es una ilusión me gusta... aunque ¿Como llegué?... recuerdo estar cayendo por una oscuridad infinita..."- Pero en ese momento Zoe agarró su mano, lo que lo distrajo, pero... al mirar a su lado vió a Zoe, que le sonreía, pero... de un momento a otro todo cambió y Zoe se transformó en Fuumon y comenzó a atacarlo.- ¿Pero qué?

Fuumon: acabaré contigo, chiquillo tonto...

Fuumon lo comenzó a atacar y el sólo esquivaba, en eso decidió trasformarse en Aldamon y defenderse, pero sin atacarla.

Fuumon: en serio crees que así acabarás conmigo? Pobre iluso... jajaja

Aldamon: Fuumon, reacciona, soy Aldamon...

Fuumon: si sé quién eres, pero eso no me importa, acabaré contigo- y lo atacó con un ataque que lo dejó pegado a un árbol

Aldamon: tú lo pediste- comenzó a atacarla, y luego de una ardua pelea la acorraló... estaba apunto de enterrarle la espada pero no se atrevió... no podía... era como matar a Zoe

Fuumon: que esperas miedoso! Mátame o te mataré!- y una ráfaga muy fuerte lo golpeo, pero el se mantuvo ahí, con la espada apuntando al corazón de Fuumon... mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos... no podía hacerlo...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Stine Tom

El chico se despierta y lo primero que ve es que está en la escuela.

Tom: ¿La escuela? no se supone que estábamos dentro de Blackmon...- de repente divisa a Dee a lo lejos- creo que mejor le pregunto a Dee- pero al acercarse queda extrañado, Dee estaba conversando con otro chico.- ¿Dee?

Dee: ah, hola Tom, te quería presentar a Nara-kun, supongo que ya lo conoces.

Tom: ah,sí, hola...

Nara: hola.

Tom: Destiny, podemos hablar un poco?

Dee: calro, en seguida vuelvo Nara-kun

Tom: eh, tú sabes que hacemos aquí?

Dee: cómo? venimos a la escuela a aprender... ¿Qué te pasa hoy?

Tom: cierto, tienes razón... "Parece que ella es sólo una parte de esto... lo más probable es que sea una ilusión..."

Dee: bueno, me voy... nos vemos en la sala- y allí Tom vió algo que le rompió el corazón... Dee había besado al chico Nara, ahí en frente de él...

Tom: espera, Dee.. ¿Qué fué eso?

Dee: Ah, cierto, no te había dicho, Nara-kun y yo somos novios...

Tom: No... ¿novios?

Dee: sí, no es genial... bueno, nos vemos- la chica se va abrazada de Nara.

El chico sólo se queda ahí, con la palabra retumbándole en los oídos... Novios... el chico caminó a la sala, y pasó su día pensando en todo, no se podía concentrar... le dolía demasiado...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Higarashi Tomoeri

La chica abrió los ojos y lo primero que vió fué a una niña.

Tomo: Pero... esa soy yo!

Así es, era ella de pequeña, y estaba en un parque, jugando sola con una pelota, de repente unas chicas de su edad pasaron por enfrente y ella les preguntó:

-Hola, ¿Quieren jugar conmigo?-

Chica x: Claro que no, ¡¿Cómo vamos a jugar contigo! eres fea y además tonta... que desperdicio- y se fueron, dejando a la chica muy triste.

Tomoeri: Es cierto... siempre estuve sola... nunca tuve amigos...- eso dolía, y lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, mientras otro recuerdo aparecía, un chico, que le quitaba su pelota y se burlaba del color de su cabello y le decía que era una niña estúpida y teñida...

Más lágrimas caían de sus ojos, la soledad siempre la había perseguido y lo odiaba... odiaba estar sola... pero siempre había sido así... sola...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Orimoto Zoe

La chica abre los ojos y se encuentra en un campo abierto, con naturaleza, etc. Y allí está Takuya, ella, extrañada por todo, se acerca a él.

Zoe: Takuya, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Takuya: -se dio vuelta y la miró con asco- Eres tú... aléjate de mi, ¿Por qué me hablas?

Zoe: ¿Que dices Takuya?

Takuya: y quién te dio permiso para llamarme por mi nombre, ni siquiera somos amigos... ja, nadie podría ser amigo de una chica tan fea como tú... eres inútil...

Zoe: ¿Qué dices...?- sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas-

Takuya: lo que oyes, inútil... ja, como si pudiera ser tu amigo- se da la vuelta y se comienza a alejar, al rato se le unen los otros, quienes la miran con odio y asco, luego, se van.

Zoe: amigos... no, no me dejen sola... yo...

Pero nadie la toma en cuenta, y así se queda... sola... mientras sus lágrimas caen y ella se sume en la oscuridad.

-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Higarashi Tomoeri

La chica seguía llorando, seguía viendo lo mismo... y de repente, en una de las imágenes se ve una sombra, una chica de su edad con un libro, luego... el recuerdo cambia. Pero para ella el recuerdo no cambió... en su mente ella veía lo que seguía en esa parte y de repente, en su interior sintió un calor y su recuerdo se comenzó a mostrar en frente de ella.

-Recuerdo de Tomo-

Estaba ella, ya en primero de primaria, llorando en una esquina del parque ya que de nuevo la habían insultado. Pero de repente llega una chica de su misma edad, de pelo largo café con un libro en sus manos.

Chica x: Oye, ¿Por qué lloras?

Tomoeri: porque estoy sola, y apuesto a que tu también te vas a ir y me vas a dejar sola...

Chica x: ¿Y por qué estas sola? hay varios niños, ¿Por qué no juegas con ellos?

Tomoeri. Porque ellos no quieren jugar conmigo, dicen que soy Fea y tonta.

Chica x: Yo no creo que seas fea, y menos tonta... creo que eres bonita...

Tomoeri: ah, -la chica miró a la niña incrédula- ¿En serio?

Chica x: sí, ¿Quieres que juguemos juntas?

Tomoeri: -con una sonrisa que opacó sus lágrimas- ¡claro! –se paró con ayuda de la chica- oye, ¿Como te llamas?

Chica x: Soy Syasaku... ¿y tú?

Tomoeri: Tomoeri, un gusto... oye... ¿A qué vamos a jugar?

Syasaku: no se...

-fin recuerdo-

Tomoeri: es cierto... ya no estoy sola, ahora tengo amigos... y nunca más estaré sola...- se limpia las lágrima- sí, ¡Ya no estaré sola nunca! –en ese momento todo se desvanece y se encuentra de nuevo dentro de Susanomon.- O sea que sí era una ilusión- miró a su lado y vió la cara de sufrimiento de Kouichi- de ayudarlo- en ese momento la chica alargó la mano y lo tocó. Una luz apareció y ella llegó a un extraño lugar, donde logró divisar a Kouichi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kouichi

El chico estaba muy pálido, había visto como todos sus amigos, incluidos Tomoeri y el resto, eran aniquilados junto con su familia, y seguía viéndolo, sí, ese era su pasado, el era así... era horrible... él merecía morir...

Kouichi: Sí, merezco morir, merezco sufrir, yo no valgo nada... yo...- pero no pudo continuar ya que una mano se colocó en su hombro, miró de donde provenía y quedo atónito- Tomoeri...

Tomoeri: Vaya, así que esto es lo que ves tú...- dijo y quedó adolorida por dentro al verlo todo- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Kouichi? ¿Por qué todos mueren?- dijo al borde de las lágrimas al ver como Zoe era aniquilada

Kouichi: no... tú no puedes ver esto, no puedes ver mi verdadero yo! – el chico se alejó de ella horrorizado

Tomoeri: tú verdadero... yo... –en ese momento recordó que Sya le había contado que Kouichi antes era un digimon maligno, de seguro de eso hablaba- Kouichi... ya comprendo...- se acercó a él y lo abrazó, cosa a la que él intentó escapar- No te preocupes, yo no te juzgo por tu pasado, ya se que ese no eras tú...

Kouichi: claro que era yo! soy un asesino, no merezco vivir!- el chico se alejó y colapsó en el suelo

Tomoeri: ¿qué dices? Claro que mereces vivir!- le pega una cachetada para que se calle y comprenda, cosa que logra, o por lo menos la primera parte XD- Todos merecemos vivir, sin importar nuestro pasado... además... lo superaste, y ya no eres así... en tu interior ya no existe ese digimon, solo tú... además... tú nunca mataste a nadie... (medianamente cierto... ¬¬) y ese momento ya pasó, el pasado es pasado y no debemos temer de él... "Que bueno que a Sya le gustan tanto los dichos... se lo agradeceré... nn", así que ahora... ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos?

Kouichi: Tomo- se tira sobre ella y la abraza- gracias...- murmura levemente

Tomoeri: no hay de que... –le devuelve el abrazo y una luz los rodea, luego, vuelven a Susanomon.

Kouichi. Todo era una ilusión...

Tomoeri: sí, igual que la de todos...

Kouichi: sí, pero, ¿Cómo entraste en mi ilusión?

Tomoeri: no sé, sólo te toqué... bueno, mejor ayudemos a los demás...

Kouichi: bien- y tocó a su hermano, que estaba a su lado

Tomoeri: nos vemos- y tocó a Dee que se hallaba a su lado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kouji

Kouichi entró y lo primero que vió fué a su hermano, que estaba tirado en el suelo de rodillas llorando, ya había visto como toda la gente a su alrededor lo abandonaba.

Kouichi:-le pone la mano en el hombro- Kouji...

Kouji: -que parecía no escucharlo- Solo... me dejaron solo... me odian... todos me odian...

En ese momento apareció su padre y le dijo que lo odiaba, que se quedará solo y se fué. Kouichi quedó atónito ante la dureza de sus palabras, ahora comprendía todo... Kouji temía estar solo.

Kouichi: Kouji...-el chico no le prestaba atención, estaba como en otro mundo- ¡Kouji!- sin resultados- ¡KOUJI!- y le pegó en la cara, ahora el chico sí le vió- Kouji, tú nunca estarás solo, esto es sólo una ilusión... sabes que nosotros nunca te dejaríamos...

Kouji: sí se que es una ilusión, pero todo lo que me dicen es cierto...yo lo sé...

Kouichi: claro que no es cierto, nunca te hemos odiado, no te dejaríamos solo... no seas estúpido... eres importante para todos nosotros...

Kouji: no es cierto...

Kouichi: CLARO QUE LO ES, métetelo en la cabeza... no estás solo, y no te dejaríamos solo... nunca lo haríamos... todos te apreciamos, en especial yo... porque tu eres mi hermano- en ese momento lo abraza (n/a: que gay!) y Kouji comprende... él nunca estuvo solo y no lo estaría pues sus compañeros y amigos no lo dejarían..., Todo se volvió luz y volvieron

Kouji: ¿qué ocurrió?

Kouichi: era una ilusión, después investigamos... ahora los demás deben despertar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dee

Tomoeri cayó en un campo, y a la lejanía vió unos insectos gigantes y delante de ellos a su amiga.

Tomoeri: Dee!- corrió hacia ella y la sacó del camino de los bichos- ¡¡Se puede saber que hacías ahí! parada como imbécil...!- pero no le contestaron pues la chica estaba en colapso

Destiny: bichos, feos y asquerosos...

Tomoeri: le tiene pavor a los insectos... vaya, eso no lo sabía...

Destiny: no... Me van a comer...

Tomoeri: Dee...- no hubo contestación- Dee!- no- DESTINY WELLER!- le pegó en la cara, lo que la hizo reaccionar- no le puedes tener miedo a esos bichos, sabías que es más probable que ellos te tengan miedo a ti, son más pequeños que tú... madura!

Destiny: pero esos son gigantes...

Tomoeri: porque tu miedo los hace crecer... ahora, hazles frente, pero piensa que ellos te tienen más miedo...

Dee: pero...

Tomo: sólo hazlo ¬¬

Los bichos iban hacia ella y Dee se quedó ahí, pero los bichos se fueron haciendo cada vez más pequeños mientras Dee repetía: ellos me temen, yo soy más grande y fuerte...

y al final los bichos volvieron a su tamaño, pero Tomo los pisó...

Tomo: listo, caso resuelto...-pero Dee se desmayó y ella la sostuvo, luego la luz blanca las devolvió...

Dee: ah?

Tomo: vaya, ya estás despierta... ahora ayuda a Tom

Dee: ¿Qué?¿Cómo?

Tomo: sólo tócalo...-Dee le hizo caso- bueno, ahora sólo debe hacerle regresar

Kouichi: con eso terminaríamos...

Tomo: Kouichi! Kouji! por qué no están ayudando a los que faltan?

Kouji: mira, pensamos que era mejor que tú ayudaras a Zoe, ya que ambas son mujeres, y Tom y Takuya repiten todo el tiempo Dee o Zoe, por lo que pensamos que ellas deben ayudarles.

Tomo: ah, entonces voy a por Zoe- la toca y entra en su ilusión

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tom

La chica entra y ve a Tom en una banca llorando, extrañada se acerca a él...

Dee: Tom?

Tom: ah? que pasa porque no vas con tu novio?

Dee: pero si mi novio eres tú...

Tom: sí claro- le apunta a Nara y la falsa Dee-

Dee: en serio crees que es soy yo?

Tom: ...

Dee: eres un idiota, sabes? yo nunca te cambiaría por otro, para mi tú eres único, sí que eres tonto...

Tom: entonces... tú eres real... no me cambiarías?

Dee: claro que no, y sí soy real... tontito, ahora volvamos, sí?

En ese momento la ilusión desaparece.

Tom: Dee... yo...

Dee: sh, eres un celoso tonto... yo no te dejaría... –lo besa rápidamente- ahora vamonos...

aparece la luz y ya están de nuevo en Susanomon

Kouji: vaya, que velocidad...

Dee: es que era algo estúpido...

Tom: Oye!

Dee: es la verdad...

Kouichi y Kouji: ah? ··?

Dee: nada...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zoe

La chica cayó y en frente de ella vió a Zoe, sola, llorando...

Tomoeri: Zoe!- corrió hasta ella y esta la miró- ¿Que...?

Zoe: Cállate, ya se que me odias y que vas a dejarme sola, hazlo ya, y déjame en paz...

Tomo: por qué haría eso?

Zoe: igual que el resto, lo harías porque soy fea e inútil... todos me odian... así que ya déjame...

Tomo: no eres fea... y menos inútil, nadie te ha dejado sola... Zoe, nadie te dejaría sola, esto es solo una ilusión... recuerda que nosotros siempre seremos tus amigos, no te dejaríamos sola... eres nuestra amiga

Zoe: eso es mentira...

Tomoeri: mira, métetelo en tu cabezota porque no lo voy a repetir... nunca te dejaríamos sola, somos tus amigos, nadie te odia, jamás has sido inútil, menos fea... ok?

Zoe: En serio?

Tomo: claro, no te mentiría...- le da la mano para que se ponga de pie- vamos?

Zoe: sí, gracias- la abraza- gracias por ser mi amiga Tomo, creo que me dejé llevar por mi miedo infantil...

Tomo: sí me di cuenta, ahora volvamos...

Las rodea la luz blanca y regresan.

Kouji: segundo record...

Tomo: jeje, es que era fácil de remediar...

Zoe: sí, gracias Tomo

Tomo: de nada, ahora ayuda a Takuya para que podamos salvara a Syasaku...

Zoe: ¿Cómo?

Dee: sólo tócalo...

Zoe: bien...- lo toca y entra en su ilusión...

Kouichi: parece que las ilusiones de ellas eran más fáciles...

Tomo: no es eso, es que somos menos tercas...

Tom: sí claro...

Dee: que dijiste?

Tom: lo que oíste...

Y se enfrascaron en una nueva pelea.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—

Takuya

LA chica entró y lo primero que vió fue a Fuumon y a Aldamon, pero este último a punto de ser asesinado por Fuumon.

Zoe: Takuya!

Aldamon: ah? Zoe?- mira al lugar donde se encuentra

Zoe: acaba con esa impostora! no soy yo!

Aldamon: Pero, es que...

Zoe: Es- una- impostora... acaba con ella... odio que me plagien...

En ese momento Fuumon atacó a Zoe y la mando a volar...

Fuumon: que inútil...

Aldamon: no le hagas daño a ZOE! –la atacó y en poco tiempo, ya que era una copia marca patito, o sea de no calidad, la tuvo acorralada- te mataré- pero no se atrevía... era como matar a Zoe.

Zoe: vamos Takuya, no pienses que soy yo... porque es sólo una ilusión...- llegó a su lado y lo abrazó- vamos...

Aldamon: Zoe... lo siento- le enterró la espada a la falsa al tiempo que lágrimas caían por sus ojos, luego se destransformó y se desplomo en el suelo

Zoe: lo hiciste bien Takuya- lo abraza- y no te preocupes, está bien, no me mataste... tranquilo

Takuya: es que era tan real...- se abraza fuertemente a ella- No se que haría si tuviera que matarte...

Zoe. eso no sucederá Takuya, tranquilo- le da un beso en la nuca- ahora volvamos, que nos esperan...

Takuya: sí...

La luz los rodea y vuelven con el resto.

Kouji: Vaya, por fin...

Takuya: Cállate, mira que de seguro tú te demoraste más...

Kouji: cállate, no hables de lo que no sabes...

Tomo: cállense los dos.

Dee: hablando más enserio que creen que haya sido lo que nos pasó?

Tom: sí, es extraño, ya que no sufrimos de ningún ataque...

Kouji: lo más probable es que sea como un sistema de defensa... y como somos 'intrusos' nos afectó...

Kouichi: suena lógico...

Zoe: pero ya lo pasamos, ahora debemos acabar con Blackmon...

Takuya: sí...

en ese momento dejan de caer y tocan suelo firme, al parecer era un camino que los llevaba a algún lugar...

Susanomon: vaya, hemos aterrizado... ahora debemos tener cuidado... "conque a esto se refería Ophanimon", pero... pase lo que pase... ¡Acabaremos con Blackmon y salvaremos a Syasaku!- y comienza a caminar por el sendero.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

End Chapter

Notas de la autora: holanda! espero que les haya gustado... sorry la tardanza, me quedé sin inspiración cuando salí de clases... se me secó el cerebro..., pero aquí está... y justo para año nuevo... jeje... bueno, aviso que el sgte. será el último capítulo... wa! TT no quería llegar al final, me da penita, porque significa despedirme de mi historia... aunque le voy a hacer epílogo, claro está... , bueno... eso sería por ahora... y en cuanto a los miedos... me los inventé... sorry si estuvieron muy mulitas... Pero ¿vieron? sí salvé a Syasaku... o quizá no... eso se verá en el final... ;P, así que... nos vemos en el próx capí, por cierto... gracias a todos lo que me mandan review! TT se los agradezco... en serio... , bueno... ahora... no se olviden de dejar review! acepto cualquier cosa menos un virus... ok? bueno, bye!

y feliz 2006!


	16. Chapter 16: final Chapter

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a **toei Animation **y a **Akiyoshi Hongo –sensei, **bueno, eso y al fic!

Capítulo 16: El final

_Zoe: ... ahora debemos acabar con Blackmon..._

_Takuya: sí..._

_en ese momento dejan de caer y tocan suelo firme, al parecer era un camino que los llevaba a algún lugar..._

_Susanomon: vaya, hemos aterrizado... ahora debemos tener cuidado... "conque a esto se refería Ophanimon", pero... pase lo que pase... ¡Acabaremos con Blackmon y salvaremos a Syasaku!- y comienza a caminar por el sendero._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Caminaban por un largo sendero iluminado, un sendero que estaba suspendido en un vacío donde no se veía nada más que el camino y ellos. Caminaron durante lo que les parecieron horas pero no hallaban nada, más bien parecía un camino sin fin.

- -

Kouji: maldición, llevamos caminando demasiado tiempo! a este paso... a este paso...- su voz fué tornándose más triste; y, a pesar de que no continuó la frase todos sabían que iba a decir... la vida del mundo, SU mundo peligraba, y también... la de Syasaku...

Tomoeri: ¡No debemos rendirnos! hay que seguir adelante!

Zoe: sí, pero por dónde, Kouji tiene razón si seguimos así no llegaremos a ninguna parte.

Tom: quizá sea una ilusión...

Takuya: Explícate

Tom: me refiero a que quizá estamos en el mismo lugar siempre, que esto puede ser un truco y por aquí debe haber una forma de pasar a otro lugar...

Kouichi: tiene lógica, pero... ¿Cómo salir?

Tomoeri: yo tengo una idea! n.n golpeemos a la nada! demás que es como un muro y si lo rompemos pasaremos!

Zoe: ¬.¬ creo que estás jugando demasiados juegos...

Takuya: pero probemos... no hay nada que perder...

- -

Así Susanomon agitó su gran espada en la nada y de ahí apareció un vórtice por el que pasaron, volviendo a caer...

- -(esto es para indicar que es el interior de Susanomon ok?)

Tomoeri: pu otra vez estamos cayendo... ¬.¬

Tom: y vamos de caída en caída...

Takuya: estamos llegando...

- -

Y en efecto los chicos o Susanomon acaba de caer en un campo flotante, pero... a diferencia del el camino anterior alrededor de este flotaban unas extrañas criaturas etéreas.

Susanomon: que son esas criaturas?...

...: nosotros somos seres que han sido absorbidos por Blackmon- dijo de repente uno de los seres etéreos situado al lado de Susanomon haciendo que este último prácticamente se infartara. (por cierto, para aclarar y que no se confundan los seres etéreos no tienen forma, por lo tanto los chicos no pueden determinar que digimon es...)

Susanomon: waaa! O.O No me asustes... por cierto... ¿Quién eres?

...:-Aparece un ser de la nada- Que acaso no lo reconocen él es...-pero es acallado por un librazo (esto es una pista de quien es...) por parte del otro ser-

...1: cállate, eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que encuentren la forma de derrotarlo!

...2: pero yo sólo quería...

Susanomon: ¿Cómo supiste que vine para derrotarlo?

...1: pues no hay que ser un genio, 1 ustedes no son como nosotros así que por lo tanto no vienen por haber muerto; 2 porque otra razón vendría un digimon de nivel tan alto y sin saber nada útil; y 3... las dos primeras te deberían bastar...

- -

Takuya: me recuerda a alguien...

Zoe: a mi también, pero no se a quién...

Tomoeri: hiciste un verso sin esfuerzo Zoe-chan!

Tom: te estás alejando del tema Tomo ¬.¬

Tomoeri: Gomen ne...

- -

...1: hey, hey Susanomon! atiende!

Susanomon: eh?

...2: se quedó pegado...

Susanomon: hey, tú –apuntó al primer ser- ¿Cómo sabes que me llamo Susanomon?...- Paz! otro librazo, pero esta vez para Susanomon

...1: eso no importa, ven, deberías ver algo...

Y así Susanomon se dirige a través de ese extraño lugar siendo guiado por el espíritu, que los llevó a una zona muy oscura donde ya no había espíritus, sólo unas extrañas pantallas flotando por doquier.

Susanomon: qué es este lugar?

...1: este lugar es donde se encuentra la memoria de Blackmon.

- -

Todos: ¡¿Su memoria!

Zoe: ¿¡Cómo que su memoria!

Dee: eso significa que estamos en su cerebro... (Dee: esta es la primera vez que aparezco en este capítulo! Por qué no he aparecido antes! Yo soy muy importa! me estafaaan! naoko andre: no has aparecido pues porque... Dee: porque? Naoko: se me había olvidado que estabas ahí también n.nU recién ahorita me acordé... -U Tomoeri: ¬.¬U si las cago me avisan no? Dee: TTTT Cómo puedes olvidarte de alguien tan importante como yo? . ... Naoko: jeje... n.nU mejor continuemos... Dee: morirás! Naoko: noooo!)

------------------------------------

Fallas técnicas, por favor espere... –suena musiquita de fondo mientras se escucha la media guerra atrás-

Bien, ahora sigamos con la programación...

-----------------------------------

Kouichi: WAAA! SE supone que debíamos llegar a su corazón no a su cerebro!

Tomoeri: METIMOS LA PATA!

- -

...1: eh tú, Susanomon, tierra a Susanomon, regrese porfavor...

Susanomon: ah? me hablabas?

...2: lo estaba haciendo pero parecías medio-drogado...

...1: no importa, lo que te decía es que quizás si vieses el origen de Blackmon descubrirás algo...

Susanomon. tienes razón... "Sí! la solución de nuetros problemas luego le preguntaré como llegar al corazón" (n/a: como si él supiera más que tú, Susanomon no baka... ¬.¬)

...1: entonces sígueme...- y los dos espíritus se "metieron" en la primera pantalla, seguidos por Susanomon.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto, afuera...

Syasaku: "maldición, debo resistir... pero son muy fuertes"- dijo la chica que, luego de que Susanomon se fuera, había comenzado a acabar con los digimon por su cuenta

Devilmon 1: JAJAJA Chiquilla estúpida, ya ni vide te queda... deja de luchar... tu cuerpo ya debe de haber desparecido... nunca volverás a vivir...

Syasaku: -y de repente la duda, que había estado intentando suprimir en lo más profundo de su mente, salió- "Y que pasa si en verdad mi cuerpo desapareció? y si no vuelvo a existir? y si todo lo que me dijo Ophanimon de que si podía 'revivir' era mentira y lo hizo sólo para hacerme sentir mejor..."

Devilmon: Ves, te digo la verdad... ya moriste, tu vida acaba aquí...

El Digimon agarró impulso y estaba a sólo unos cm de atravesarla y matarla cuando...

Inner Syasaku: Shanaroooo! ya te vas a rendir! No puedo creer que ahora, que es cuando los chicos confían y luchan más por ti, te dejes convencer por las palabras de un extra...ERES UNA VERGÜENZA NIÑA! Hasta ahora me había reprimido, yo tu inner, pero ahora ya no aguanto y es que así es imposible estar en ti...

Syasaku: "Quién eres? y que haces en mi cabeza?"

Inner: Que acaso debo repetirlo? soy T-ú I-n-n-e-r, tu yo interior que siempre ha estado ahí, y ahora que has dudado de algo taaan estúpido y por una razón taaaan imbécil he tenido que salir y ahora apurate, a no ser de que quieras morir Shannaro!

Syasaku: "tienes razón, he sido una estúpida, debí confiar más en los chicos y estoy segura de que Ophanimon, siendo como es, no me mentiría... además... si me rindo todo su esfuerzo será en vano..."- en ese momento la chica sintió una nueva fuerza y decidió atacar...- _Remolino de agua! –al decir eso se puso a dar vueltas con agua girando a su alrededor de forma que acabó con el resto de los devilmons- _"gracias inner"

Inner: de nada, sabes que sin mi no podrías vivir..."

Blackmon: no te confíes chica, ahora que estás desprotegida por fin te tragaré entera y tu poder será mío!- y Blackmon, avanzando y destruyendo comienza a realizar una serie de ataques mientras Syasaku hacía lo que podía para esquivar

Syasaku: "no me dejaré vencer... pero por favor chicos... ¡apuren el paso!"

Inner: este tipo se cree muy choro... ya verá cuando le derroten...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Susanomon entró al recuerdo y lo que vió, lo sorprendió... Era él en el momento en el que derrotaron a Lucemon...

Susanomon: Pero... ese momento... ¿qué tiene que ver?

...1: sólo calla y ve...

Los chicos ya se habían ido y Bocomon, Neemon y los digimons estaban solos, detrás de ellos el digimundo se reconstruida y quizá fué eso lo que no les permitió darse cuenta que de lo que quedó del vórtice salió una extraña información negra, pero ahora los chicos, que si estaban viendo, se fijaron en eso... La información entró por el último hueco que quedaba de la ruptura del digimundo y ahí los chicos vieron como se formó undigihuevo grisáceo. Luego, el último agujero se cerró y los digihuevos quedaron ahí... lejos del alcance de cualquiera.

Luego todo se quedó negro.

Susanomon: que... qué es ese digihuevo? y porqué ahora está todo oscuro?

...1: De ese huevo salió Blackmon... y ahora está oscuro porque... debemos pasar de recuerdo...

-caída general-

Susanomon: CÓMO QUE DEBEMOS CAMBIAR!

...1: hay que cambiar porque este se acabó (n/a XD)

Susanomon: que idiota...

Así, siguiendo al espíritu, salieron del recuerdo y cambiaron al siguiente... allí pudieron ver al digihuevo grisáceo de nuevo.

Pero al ir pasando el tiempo se dieron cuenta de que él digihuevo iba creciendo y cada vez se ponía más negro mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba...

Susanomon: Qué le ocurre a ese digihuevo?

...1: se está alimentando de los malos sentimientos del digimundo, por eso se vuelve oscuro...

Susanomon: pero, Cómo?

...1: lo que ahora es Blackmon antes fué el digihuevo de donde nacería el digimon de la estabilidad, el digimon que mantendría ambos sentimientos, el bien y el mal, equilibrados... pero... al recién haber terminado una época de tanto sufrimiento en el digimundo muchos sentimientos de rencor fueron guardados por los digimons y hubo más energía oscura por lo cual el digihuevo, que se alimentaba de las emociones del digimundo, se desequilibró, y en vez de nacer un digimon que creara estabilidad nació uno lleno de rencor y odio, con hambre de poder y sed de venganza... venganza de aquellos que habían eliminado a su antepasado, Lucemon.

En ese momento pudieron apreciar como el digihuevo se abría y de él salía un pequeño digimon, cuya cara era ovalada con una extraña forma en la parte superior, con un pequeño cuerpo y alas de murciélago, además de unos ojos con una pupila negra como la noche con un borde blanco y una sonrisa maléfica en la cara (n/a: para los que han jugado Sonic adventure 2 o el normal, les digo que es una Chao, el chao negro, claro está). En ese momento todo se oscureció...

Susanomon: ¬.¬ no me digas... hay que cambiar de recuerdo...

...2: sí

Así, volvieron a cambiar de recuerdo y allí lo que vieron fué lo siguiente.

El pequeño Blackmon estaba solo en un prado, al parecer acababa de subir, en ese momento llegó Kerphimon.

Kerphimon: hola pequeñín, parece que estás solo, debes de habértele perdido a Swanmon, mejor te voy a dejar.

Así tomó al mini Blackmon y lo llevó a donde Swanmon, aunque no sabía el mal que provocaría.

Los chicos vieron a mini Blackmon mientras crecía, al principio no hubo ninguna muestra de maldad pero un día...

_Swanmon: pequeñines a comer_

_Todos los pequeños digimons se acercaron a Swanmon, todos peleando por comer primero, todo muy calmado cuando de repente mini blackmon comenzó a brillar_

_Swanmon: chicos, miren, su compañerito esta digievolucionando... apláudanle._

_En ese momento se transformó en un Erizo (como sonic, sorry ando pegada con el juego...) negro, con unos ojos que denotaban odio. llevaba unas zapatillas rojas igual que una extraña mancha en su pecho y las mismas alas de murciélago, mientras en su espalda había una Zanpakuto Negra con bordados rojos._

_Blackmon: hn._

_Swanmon: bravo, felicitaciones, ahora te enviaré a la escuela digimon...-se acercó a él pero este sacó su espada y acabó con ella_

_Blackmon: me estorbas...-en ese momento miró a los aterrados digimons, y seleccionó a unos 5 que levantó en un aura maligna- el resto no me sirven, deben morir 'punto zero'- una esfera negra apareció y acabó con todo el lugar dejando sólo un agujero... luego de eso se fué volando... y llegó a donde anteriormente se encontraba Kerphimon..._

_Blackmon: aquí me quedaré... y ya verán, cuando crezcan serán mis subordinados...-digo tocando a los mini digimons a quienes les aparecieron unos extraños símbolos en sus cabezas._

Susanomon: eso... fué horrible...

...1: sí, al enterarse del caos causado los tres ángeles protectores fueron a contactar con los espíritus de los antiguos guardianes y ahí se decidió que debía ser atrapado ahora que era pequeño y no cuando ganara su verdadera fuerza pues sería más fuerte que Lucemon. Intentaron derrotarle innumerables veces pero siempre dejaba un caos y junto con sus secuaces se volvieron invencibles, causando caos en todo el digimundo... fueron muchos años de dolor y sufrimiento, lo cual sólo lo hacía más fuerte... y cuando ya hubo ganado suficiente fuerza comenzó a buscar la forma de pasar a su mundo para cumplir su venganza...hasta que la encontró...- al decir eso se veía muy triste y melancólico

...2: ya tranquilo B... –pero se paró- tranquilo...

Susanomon: Pero... ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada? ¿y qué fué lo que pasó después?

...1: no les podíamos decir nada, no hubiese sido justo involucrarlos en nuestro problema, no hasta que tuviera que ver con su mundo, cosa que nunca creímos posible... pero ocurrió...- luego se oscureció y tuvieron que volver a cambiar de recuerdo.

- -

Tomoeri: -llorando desconsoladamente- Cómo puede ser tan cruel... eran bebés... no puedes matar así... NO!

Kouichi: es un maldito...

Takuya: y ahora ha venido a por nosotros...

- -

Llegaron al siguiente Recuerdo, ahí se veía ya a Blackmon con su forma definitiva junto a sus secuaces, los digimons a los que se habían enfrentado...(n/a: a los que no se enfrentaron ya no están pues... se murieron en batallas pasados, ok?)

_Puppetmon: Señor, ya se lo he sonsacado a ese idiota del jefe de esta aldea... y el lugar por donde llegaban antes los niños elegidos era la estación de trenes..._

_Blackmon: bien, ahora sólo debemos abrir las puertas y mi venganza se completará..._

_Así se dirigieron a la estación de trenes de la aldea del fuego..._

_Los digimons llegaron y causaron mucho caos, destruyendo y matando a todos los habitantes..._

- -

Zoe: -llorando- no puede ser... ahí... ahí vivían Bocomon y Neemon... no los habrá...

Takuya: -frustrado- maldito... me vengaré...

Dee: ¡¿Cómo puede ser! no... no quiero verlo...- y se escondió en el pecho de Tom

Tom: calma Dee- dijo dando lo mejor de si para tranquilizarse a si mismo también-

- -

_Al cabo de unos instantes ya no quedaba nada en la aldea, sólo la estación o algo de ella... allí Blackmon realizó un extraño ataque..._

_Blackmon: 'Caos control'- una fuerza maligna salió de su mano golpeando fuertemente la entrada y causando una distorsión en las dimensiones, abriendo una puerta- ahora a causar caos...- pero cuando intentó cruzarla chocó con una barrera, a diferencia de sus subordinados_

_IceLeomon: Señor, se encuentra bien?_

_Blackmon: pero que?_

_De repente aparece Cephirmon_

_Cephirmon: no podrás pasar por mi barrera Blackmon, Tu odio y rencor son demasiados para pasar por mi barrera... no dejaré que crees más Caos..._

_Blackmon: MALDITO!-lo ataca pero el ángel lo esquiva- Aún así tu plan falló, mis subordinados si pueden pasar y ellos llevarán el Caos por mí hasta que encuentre la forma de acabar con la barrera..._

_Cephirmon: Quizá mi barrera no pueda con tus secuaces, pero Ophanimon se encargará de renacer a los antiguos protectores... además... mi barrera no se destruirá mientras yo viva..._

_Blackmon: ya veremos..._

y ahí se acaba el recuerdo.

Susanomon: después de eso Ophanimon nos avisó para que los destruyéramos...

...1: sí pero... igualmente Blackmon pasó...

- -

Tomoeri: eso quiere decir que...

Kouji: no puede ser... Cephirmon no puede...

Takuya: MALDITO; NOS VENGAREMOS!

- -

...1: se lo que deben estar pensando... y... en efecto... Cephirmon murió...

un silencio incomodo se sentía en el ambiente, mientras ellos salían del recuerdo y quedaban de nuevo en la sala vacía...

...2: no es bueno que tengas sentimientos malignos... así sólo lograrás darle más poder...

Susanomon: es que...

...1: mejor concéntrate... ahora debes ir a destruirlo... ahora que sabes la verdad sabes que los sentimientos como la bondad lo afectan... y que... muy en su interior... aún debe estar la parte buena... ya que él era el equilibrio la parte buena debe de estar en el centro... muy guardad...

Susanomon: tienes razón, pero como llego al centro...

...2: por allá...- y le apuntó un extraño vórtice blanco...

Susanomon: no hay tiempo que perder... muchas gracias a los dos... me voy... –y así corrió y entró por el vórtice blanco...

...2: por qué no les quisiste decir quién eras Bocomon?

Bocomon: porque les habría entristecido la existencia, y bajones es lo que menos necesitan ahora Neemon, además... tu tampoco quisiste...

Neemon: es que... a mi también me entristece saber que ya no existo...

Bocomon: quién sabe... quizá y la muerte es más entretenida al salir de aquí...

Neemon: ya lo veremos...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Susanomon caía por el vórtice blanco con un montón de sentimientos mezclados...

- -

Kouji: y otra vez a los vórtices... ¬.¬

Tom: nos persiguen los vórtices...

Zoe: pero ahora por lo menos vamos en el correcto...

Tomoeri: -limpiandose algunas lágrimas- sí... y acabaremos con Blackmon... "Resiste Sya-chan... ya estamos por terminar..."

- -

Por fin los chicos cayeron y...

----------------------------------

Comerciales...

narrador: aburrido de esos molestos vórtices dimensionales? aburrido de perderse en ellos? pues ya no se preocupes más! y comprese la frozen Flame (n/a: conocedroes del Chrono Cross... ahí les va) y acabe con esas molestias...

tear of hate y la tear of Love no incluidas...

--------------------------------------------

Cayeron en un extraño lugar iluminado, vacío excepto por dos cosas: una esfera negra en el centro y un pequeño ser encadenado en una esquina.

Susanomon: ese debe ser el centro y ese... su lado bueno... vamos a hablar con él...

Así se acercaron al pequeño ser para notar que era muy parecido al mini Blackmon pero blanco, con la parte de arriba de la cabeza un poco distinta, con alas de ángel y con las pupilas blancas con el contorno negro.

...: quiénes son ustedes? por qué están aquí si no han muerto? es peligroso a todos se los traga el mal...

Susanomon: el mal... es esa esfera negra no? –dijo mientras intentaba soltar las cadenas

...: sí,... no gaste su tiempo, ya lo he intentado...

Susanomon: no importa no me rendiré... por cierto, como te llamas?

...: soy Whitemon, el opuesto de Blackmon, sólo que no pude manifestarme puesto que había más mal que bien... ¿Han venido a acabar con él?

Susanomon: sí, ¿Sabes la forma?

Whitemon: shi...- en ese momento las cadenas cedieron- Vaya, chon más fuertes de lo que penché...

- -

Dee, Tomo y Zoe: que monada! -

- -

Susanomon: por favor dínosla...

Whitemon: shi, deben matarme a mi y a la esfera simultáneamente, porque si no la esfera tomará mi fuerza y no servirá de nada...

Susanomon: O.O QUË? no hay otra forma! no podemos acabar contigo! eres el bien y nosotros...

Whitemon: háganme caso... además... mientras existan buenos sentimientos como los suyos yo no moriré... n.n- dijo con una cara muy tierna...

Susanomon: entonces...

Whitemon: denshe prisa! o ya no habrá tiempo...

Susanomon: -resignándose- está bien...- y se separó en dos... Magna Garurumon , en donde se quedaron Tom, Kouji y Tom, y emperor Graymon (sorry no recuerdo su nombre en español).

Whitemon: por chierto... Su amiga... a la que se tragaron hache poco está en la esfera de arriba... apenas acaben conmigo y con la eshfera deben tomarla y salir rápidamente por ese vórtice...- dijo apuntando primero a una esfera flotante muy arriba y luego un vórtice verde en el otro lado de la habitación- tendrán chos minutos para irshe...

Ambos: "es poco tiempo pero... por lo menos Syasaku está bien..."

Emperor GRaymon: listo Magna Garurumon?- dijo situandose con la espada al lado de la esfera

Magna Garurumon: sí... en verdad lo siento...

Whitemon: no importa... yo renaceré...

Ambos: tres... Dos... Uno...-levantaron sus espadas y...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(n/a: kukuku lo corto ahí porque soy mala)

Afuera...

Syasaku: "maldición... ya no puedo más... pero no me puedo rendir..."

Inner: tenemos que poder, vamos!

Syasaku: sí...-en ese momento saltó pero Blackmon la tomó por sorpresa azotándola con su ataque final...

Blackmon: toma maldita mocosa, por fin acabaré contigo... _Punto Zero –apareció la esfera y acabó con lo último de vida que le quedaba a Syasaku..._

Syasaku: -mientras iba desapareciendo lentamente- "no me arrepìento de nada, di lo mejor de mi misma e hice todolo que pude... además... sé que los chicos acabaran con Blackmon y si el mundo está bien no habré muerto en vano... aunque... en verdad... espero que no lloren por mí, por favor chicos no lo hagan... y Koji... ojalá encuentres a otra chica..." lo siento... Chicos... Kouji...- y esas fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de su boca antes de desaparecer.

Luego de eso Syasaku dejó de existir.

Blackmon seguía contento por su victoria pero de repente comenzó a moverse de forma extraña... y una luz empezó a salir de su boca...

Blackmon: Oh no... no puedo acabar así...- pero comenzó a implotar mientras una luz blanca salía de su cuerpo dejándole agujeros mientras se deshacía poco a poco- NOOOOOOOO!- Luego de eso su existencia acabó con una gran explosión de luz blanca que no dejó ver nada, y causó una gran onda expansiva...

La onda fué pasando por todo los alrededores regenerando todo lo que había sido destruido, también fué devolviendo a las personas que mató, claro sin incluir a Syasaku... (n/a: esta onda es como la de la segunda peli de CCS los que la han visto van a caxar...)y luego de regenerar todo la información de Blackmon despareció junto con la esfera blanca, dejando ver ahora todo regenerado en un hermoso día de sol, mientras en mitad de un campo se hallaban 7 chicos tirados inconscientes, cada uno con un extraño aparato en su mano... pero en especial uno de ellos, un chico de pelo azulado aferraba fuertemente el cuerpo de una chica.

Así... hasta en el Digimundo todo volvió a ser como antes, este se regeneró y con él... los digimons... y en una colina en el centro un digihuevo.

Ophanimon: ahora nosotros nos encargaremos de cuidarlo... no permitiremos que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo...

Kerphimon: y ahora somos niñeras, o que? también hay que cuidar de Cephirmon...- dijo apuntando a un digihuevo en su regazo

Ophanimon: pero que le vamos a hacer, no?- dijo tomando el huevo y llevándoselo- vamonos...

Kerphimon: sí...

Así ambos despegaron con destino al lucero de la rosa, lugar donde ahora se respiraba armonía en vez de odio...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras, en la aldea del fuego...

...: vaya, al final lo consiguieron...

..: eres un mentiroso Bocomon, dijiste que no podríamos renacer, pero aquí estamos...

Bocomon: cállate Neemon, que iba a saber yo... –lo golpea con el libro- bueno, esto es un nuevo capítulo en mi enciclopedia... porque nuestros chicos lo han hecho de nuevo...

Neemon: sí... sabía que lo lograrían...

Bocomon: yo también... y ojalá ahora podamos vivir en paz...

Neemon: creeme, lo haremos... –dijo y luego de eso se fueron a su hogar, mientras veían a otros digimons despertar de su 'largo sueño' mientras el sol brillaba demostrando el fin del Caos en ambos mundos... y ahora sí, se asegurarían de que siguiese así...

Fin del fic

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Notas finales: waaaa! TTTT y aquí tamos en el fin del fic... bueno, de todas formas va a venir un epílogo pero igual me da pena terminar ya! buaaaa! y que pasará con Sya? o sea... parece que ya me la cagué n.nU

Kouji: NOOOOOOOOOO- apunto de cortarse las venas

Naoko: no! no lo hagas, Syasaku no querría TTTT encuentra una nueva chica, como yo...

Kouji: Waaaa! Syasaku! –dice a punto de tirarse por la ventana pero Takuya lo agarra

Naoko: wa! detengan a ese bishonen! bueno, por ser el último, entre paréntesis, capi del fic voy a agrdecer a todos mis lectores y voy a colocar algunos nombres... o quizá todos... sí mejor todos, o por lo menos de los que me dejaron Review...

Y ya deja de gritar Kouji! que demás y revive... quien sabe... depende de mi humor...

bueno, bye! y hasta el epílogo!

**gracias a:**

**kazepatri:** como ves no dejé el fin... la historia debe continuar!

**yosy-chan**: ya yosy, no me mates! TT ya terminé y espero que te haya gustado...

**Marah Y Daniela**: gracias por sus comentarios y en verdad que me hicieron reír un poquito... también gracias por la aclaración n.n

**Dany-kanuto-Link**: holas! pos si toy loka! buajajajaja y espero te haya gustado el final... y no te preocupes... too se solucionará...

**-Sazumi-Gothic-** jeje grax!y que bueno que te de risa XD a mi tb en too caso!

**TamaoRaven**: waa! grax por tenerme tanta confianza! entonces si voy a hablar contigo te voy a agregar y hablamos! tb me voy a meter al foro haber si te encuentro... buenop... entonces hablamo!

**Anonima:** que bueno que te hayan gustado las parejitas, y ya el próximo capi va a ser mas cómico, bueno, chau!

**lily-hermi**: ya te voy a agregar... y grax por el cumplido!

nayru ishida: jejejeje que bueno que te guste y como ves lo continué!

**MaStEr-T.K.**: grax! y ojalá te haya gustado too!

**Rosita Moto**: grax! y en el prox va a haber un poco de toas las parejas... así que espero te guste...

ya y hasta ahí no más... sorry... no me alcanza el nervio para más contestaciones además son las 12:43 y ya tengo tuto... igual nos vemos en el proximo chapi y gracias a todos! en serio tanto a los que dejaron review como a los que no y sorry si no le pude responder a toos es que no tengo más tiempo y respuestas... bueno, bye! y nos vemos en el epílogo...


	17. Epilogo: un nuevo comienzo

**Final Disclaimer: **Bueno TTTT en este último chapi... debo decir que... bah, digo lo de siempre... bueno, disfruten el último chapi y recuerden Digimon 4 no me pertenece (excepto los digimons inventados por mi y los personajes de Tom, Dee, Syasaku y Tomoeri) si no que le pertene a **Toei Animation **y a **Akiyoshi Hongo!**

Y ahora a leer!

Epílogo: El comienzo de algo nuevo...

...: Kouji Apúrate!

Kouji: -espabilando- eh? ah sí, ya voy Kouichi...- dijo el chico adelantándose para caminar a la par de su hermano gemelo.

Todos los alumnos iban de vuelta al bus que los llevaría a su escuela y luego cada uno se iría a su casa, por lo tanto todos iban charlando sobre la fiesta, sobre lo que iban a hacer llegando a sus casas y de lo apestoso que era volver al colegio.

Kouichi: que te pasa Kouji? estás distraído...

Kouji: ah?

Kouichi: ves? n.nU

Kouji: pensaba en los hechos de ayer...

Kouichi: ya no te atormentes... además... nadie recuerda nada... sus recuerdos fueron reemplazados por recuerdos creados de la fiesta...

Kouji: sí... aunque... aún no me lo creo...- en ese momento los recuerdos del día anterior afloraron en su mente

_-Flash Back-_

Ambos: tres... Dos... Uno...-levantaron sus espadas y se las clavaron cada uno al respectivo blanco.

Whitemon: Gracias por liberarme niños elegidos... ahora sólo deben salir de aquí, Rápido! –dijo mientras desaparecía con una luz muy fuerte

Luego de eso la esfera oscura se comenzó a consumir e implotó en una luz blanca que comenzó a cubrir todo... ambos digimons estaban estáticos, hasta que...

Whitemon: -o lo que quedaba de él XD- Hayaku! (apresurense) y salgan de aquí, o morirán!-

entonces Reaccionaron, Magna Garurumon usó sus propulsores para subir y llegar a la altura del cuerpo de Syasaku.

Emperor Graymon: Apresúrate Magna Garurumon, contamos con menos de un minuto ahora!

Magna Garurumon: Váyanse ustedes mientras, yo estoy por sacar a Syasaku! –en eso con su espada rompe la esfera y atrapa el vacío cuerpo de Syasaku antes de que cayese- ahora estarás bien...-susurró

Emperor Graymon: Vamonos ya! –dijo al ver que su armadura y la de Magna Garurumon estaban comenzando a desintegrarse.

En ese momento ambos se dirigieron a través de las múltiples explosiones al vórtice que los sacaría de allí, pero, justo cuando estaban por salir un torrente de luz les cerró el paso...

Magna Garurumon: maldición, y ahora que hacemos?

Voz x: La Luz y la oscuridad se complementan, pero aún así una puede derrotar a la otra...

Emperor Graymon: esa voz..." era Bocomon..., gracias, donde sea que estés"

- interior de M.G-

Kouji: Kouichi, entonces necesitamos tu ayuda...

Kouichi: sí, déjamelo a mi...- toma control de Magna Garurumon

- -

Magna Garurumon: _Cazador Nocturno – _dijo haciendo el ataque normalmente usado por Lowimon.

Con ese ataque se creó otro vórtice por el que ambos digimons cayeron y en el proceso se separaron en los 7 chicos junto con el cuerpo de Syasaku, que era firmemente apretado por Kouji.

Luego de eso Blackmon implotó y una gran luz cubrió todo, reconstruyendo y devolviendo todo lo destruido anteriormente, mientras que los chicos caían, todos ellos inconscientes por el gran esfuerzo realizado, y todo indicaba que se iban a golpear fuertemente pero de repente comenzaron a descender lentamente, rodeados por una luz, que desapareció en el momento en el que llegaron al suelo.

Luego de unos momentos todo estaba regenerado y la luz acababa de desaparecer, dejando a los chicos tirados en el suelo. Luego, de a poco empezaron a despertar...

Tomoeri: que?... ES CIERTO? Y BLACKMON! Y EL CAOS! –de repente mira a su alrededor y ve todo en armonía, junto con sus compañeros en el suelo- hoe? entonces todo terminó... TODO TERMINÓ! DESPIERTEN! –grita fuertemente, haciendo, obviamente que todos despertaran

Takuya: eh?... todo terminó?... tienes razón todo terminó!- dijo feliz

Zoe: sí! por fin! –se tiró encima de Takuya abrazándolo y ambos se dieron un tierno beso, luego se separaron avergonzados, porque pensaban que alguien los había visto, pero nadie les había prestado atención... u.uU.

Tomoeri: sí! Somos los mejores! –dijo alzando su puño

Kouichi: logramos salvar al mundo, de nuevo... n.n

Dee: ja, lo sabía nn

Tom: sí claro...

Dee: tú cállate –lo golpeó- pero aún así te quiero –lo besó apasionadamente

Todos los ahí presentes celebraban, bueno, casi todos...

Takuya: Kouji, que te ocurrre? –se acercó el pelicafé, y cuando llegó lo único que vió fue a Kouji con la mirada perdida con Sya en sus brazos...- Kouji,... KOUJI! que ocurre?-dijo ya preocupado

Kouji: no respira...- dijo bajísimo

Zoe: que... dijiste? –dijo preocupadísima

Kouji: no respira...- dijo un poco más alto

Tomoeri: que? no... no puede ser, no...- dijo casi abalanzándose en él, pero Kouichi la agarró

Kouji: -levantando la cara dejando ver sus lágrimas- no respira! SYASAKU NO RESPIRA!

Dee: no... pero... si hicimos todo lo que...

En ese momento todos recuerdan lo que ella les había dicho_..." yo los detendré..." _

Zoe: no puede ser...-llorando

Takuya: -bajando la cabeza y apretando los puños- se sacrificó para salvarnos...

Tomoeri: -cayendo de rodillas- Syasaku... no... ¿por qué? ¿¡POR QUÉ!

Kouji: -abrazando el cuerpo firmemente- tú lo prometiste, lo prometiste... ¡¡PROMETISTE QUE NO MORIRÍAS!

Tom: calma... de seguro podemos hacer algo...

Dee: tenemos que poder hacer algo... ella no puede morir... no... ¿cierto que no Tom?- dijo llorando

Tom: yo... no se...

Un silencio sepulcral se siente en todo el lugar, pareciese que hasta las flores llorasen, pero de repente una voz llegó de la nada...

Whitemon: -o su espíritu- no se preocupen, todo va a estar bien...

En ese momento los digivices brillan y una esfera de luz sale de cada uno, luego se unen un forman una gran luz, la cuál entra en el cuerpo de Syasaku ante la mirada de todos, luego de eso... nadie habla, todos expectantes... de repente...

Syasaku: -con los ojos apenas abiertos y respirando dificultosamente- te dije que yo... nunca rompo mis promesas...

Kouji: -sorprendido- Syasaku... Estás... ¡ESTÁS VIVA! –llorando pero de felicidad la abraza fuertemente

Tomoeri: que? –se fija en Syasaku y aparta a Kouji de una patada- Syasaku-chan! –la abraza muy efusivamente- no me vuelvas a asustar...

Dee: Sya-chan- la abraza y luego se les une Zoe, haciendo un abrazo de chicas...

Syasaku: chicas...-muy feliz, pero débil

Tom: que bueno...-bajito cosa que nadie lo escuchó- bueno, oigan que les parece si la sueltan? está débil... deberíamos llamar a los profes y...

Tomoeri: no, llamarlos sería perder tiempo! yo la cargaré...

Zoe: demo... estás con vestido de fiesta y...

Tomoeri: a nadie le importa! –se saca los zapatos y rompe un poco la incómoda falda, haciendo que a Kouichi le comience a sangrar la nariz

Syasaku: n.nU Tomoeri... no te preocupes yo...- pero aún así con voz débil

Tomoeri: cállate! yo te llevo! SÍ!- y comienza a correr a toda velocidad camino a donde era la fiesta

el resto: hey! mate Tomoeri!- y salen corriendo tras ella

_- end Flash back –_

Kouichi: ahh... ya veo, te refieres a lo de Syasaku...

Kouji: -asiente-

Kouichi: no te preocupes, de seguro ya está bien, además recuerda que los profes dijeron que sólo era agotamiento, que estaría bien si dormía...

Kouji: aún así... no he podido verla...

Takuya: -agregándose de repente- claro que no has podido verla, si hoy nos hemos dedicado sólo a empacar y tenemos prohibido hacer otra cosa...

Kouji: saltó lejos el maní... ¬.¬

Takuya: si yo quiero me meto, que acaso me vas a hacer algo?

Kouji: si pudiese sí, pero tengo las manos ocupadas, imbécil...

Takuya: dobe...

Kouji: so tonto- y así comenzaba una de sus peleas diarias

Tom: -poniéndose al lado de Kouichi- nunca cambian...

Kouichi: pero eso demuestra que está mejor...

Tom: si tu lo dices...

Y así siguieron caminando mientras veían como esos dos armaban alboroto

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después, en el lugar de los buses, a punto de irse...

chica: KONNICHIWAAAAAAAAAAAA! KOUICHI-KUUUUUUN!- gritaba una chica a lo lejos mientras venía corriendo, haciendo que todos se la quedasen viendo

Kouichi: -con una gotita y ultra rojo- konnichiwa Tomoeri-chan... n/nU

Tom: que bueno que a Dee no le gusta pasar vergüenzas...

Kouji: ni a Syasaku...

Takuya: ZOEEEEEEEEEEE! –gritó el chico saludandola-

Tom y Kouji: pero a él sí... ¬¬#

Syasaku: no grites tanto Tomo, nos vas a dejar sordas...

Dee: y en vergüenza...

Zoe: yo no lo conozco... como es que se atreve a gritarme así... u/u

Syasaku: que bueno que Kouji es callado...

Dee: y que a Tom le da lata todo...

En ese momento las chicas llegaron y le pasaron sus maletas a los profesores para que las guardaran, luego de eso Kouji se acercó rápidamente a Syasaku.

Kouji: te encuentras bien?- casi encima de ella-

Syasaku: -cohibida por la actitud de Kouji- etto... hai... n/nU

Dee: ¬¬ por qué tu no puedes ser así conmigo?

Tom: porque te enojarías y me golpearías...

Dee: mmm... buen punto... –lo besa rápidamente- por eso me gustas tanto

Tom: O/o

Dee: "ja, tomen eso, fans de piiip" –sonrisa maliciosa mirando para donde están las fans de Tom lanzándole miradas maliciosas

Profesor: Bueno, por favor comiencen a subir a los buses, rápido porque si no se quedan!

Todos: hai...

Tomoeri: bueno, vamos Kouichi-kun nn, nos sentaremos juntooos –lo toma de la mano y se lo comienza a llevar arrastrándolo, para llegar a unos asientos en el piso de arriba (el bus era de dos pisos) en el medio, y luego de poner a Kouichi ahí y mirar feo a todas las chicas que se querían sentar feo dijo- y ese, ese y ese reservados! y pobre del que se siente en ellos- dijo poniendo cartelitos en los dos asientos de atrás y en los de al lado, además de los en diagonal hacia arriba...

Zoe: vamos Takuya, porque si no me voy a sentar con otro...-dijo la chica subiendo al bus haciendo que Takuya comenzara a hervir de celos

Takuya: -aplastando a todo aquel en su camino- ¡¡¿Cómo que con otro! –llegando y sentándose al lado de Zoe, que estaba sentada en el lado de la ventana en el par de asientos en diagonal a Kouichi y Tomoeri, uno de los reservados...

Zoe: lo decía para que te apurases, tontín...- le guiño un ojo y Takuya casi se derrite, por lo cual, medio volado, se sentó a su lado...

Dee: vamos Tom...

Tom: sí ya voy, ya voy...- y ambos se sentaron en el de al lado del de Tomo y Kouichi- tienes que tratarme como si fueras mi jefa?

Dee: mmm... déjame pensarlo... –hizo ademán de pensar- sí...

Tom: -suspira- mejor no digo nada...

Dee: así me gusta, calladito y obediente...- se apoya en él

Tom: eres problemática...- pero con una sonrisa

Dee: tú también...- acomodándose más en él

Kouji: vamos- toma a Sya en brazos

Sya: que? no... suéltame Kouji-kun! O/o

Kouji: no, aún está débil- y se la llevó arriba y la depositó en el asiento que quedaba de los que había reservado Tomo (n/a: y cómo subió la escalera así! O.o? y cómo caminó por el pasillo? O.o... esto nos demuestra lo que hace la magia del cine... Mizu: o tu extraña mente ¬.¬ Naoko: jeje n.nU)

Kouji: listo princesa...- se sienta a su lado

Syasaku: arigato, Kouji-kun...

Luego de unos momentos el bus partió y muy pronto estaban todos conversando

Kouji: oi Syasaku...-dijo sonrojadísimo de repente

Syasaku: hoe? dime Kouji-kun...

Kouji: te... te gustaría ser... ser mi novia? –le salía humo de las orejas

Syasaku: -ultra roja- claro que sí, Kouji-kun... sería muy feliz... –luego de eso... y como respuesta lo besó tiernamente en los labios, aunque nadie más que Tomo los vió, porque el resto estaban muy ocupados conversando

Tomo: kukuku... la foto es mía...- dijo mientras veía con estrellitas su cámara

Kouichi: ah? decías algo? ..?

Tomo: -escondiendo la cámara en su bolsito de mano- no nada, sólo que te quiero mucho –lo abrazó y lo besó- ;P

Kouichi: ...- muy rojo para hablar...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y así los chicos regresan a sus vidas normales, la escuela... la familia, pero saben que ya nada será igual para ninguno, porque las aventuras que pasaron en ese campamento fueron especiales y cambiaron sus vidas... además... ahora cada uno tenía a sus ser amado además de amigos que sabía eran para toda la vida... ¿Que qué les depara el futuro?... Eso nadie lo sabe, lo único que se sabe es que... las emociones y cosas ocurridas en ese campamento nunca serían olvidadas por los niños elegidos... ¿y en cuanto a sus relaciones?... bueno, eso mis queridos lectores, es otra historia...

Fin

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Notas de Naoko: TTTT bueno, ahora si que sí es el final! buaaaaaaaaaa! noooooo! pero, tal como vieron, al final Syasaku sí vivió... es que me daba penita dejarla muerta... y ya ven como todo salió bien... ojalá les haya gustado y sé que salió un poco simplón... pero... es lo que se me vino a la mente... juas... bueno... ahora sí... hasta el próximo fic!

Syasaku, Tomoeri, Dee, Tom, Takuya, Kouji, Zoe, Kouichi: ADios! hasta la próxima!

**Thanks to:**

**Everyone! Gracias a los que leyeron y es que es por ustedes que yo escribo! y gracias especialmente a mis amigas y a mi prima que me ayudaron con ideas y algunas cosas! también gracias a ella porque me ayudaron a seguir escribiendo (ayudar? más bien obligar)... y bueno... gracias a todos! y me encantaría que me dejaran un review! me harían muy feliz!**


End file.
